La relation Castle - Beckett
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Castle et Beckett ... enfin un couple. Mais ils vont devoir lutter contre bien des problèmes pour se retrouver enfin ensemble et heureux. Du Caskett garantie ...
1. introduction

Chapitre 1 : Introduction

_**NOUVELLE VERSION DE CETTE FANFICTION **_

_**Cette FanFiction débute avant le dernier épisode de la saison 4 de Castle mais elle ne suivra pas l'évolution de la série.**_

Cela faisait bientôt 4 ans que tous les matins Castle regardait son téléphone, en espérant un message de Beckett. Ces messages signifiaient beaucoup pour lui : une nouvelle enquête bien sûr mais aussi voir Beckett, son sourire, sa beauté ... que dire sa perfection. En effet, depuis leur première rencontre, Castle ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer. Et aujourd'hui, bien plus qu'avant. Ils étaient plus proches qu'avant. Du moins, elle était plus réceptive pendant leurs joutes verbales et beaucoup plus ouvertes. D'ailleurs, ils sortaient de plus en plus en dehors du travail : un repas à la casa Castle, un verre dans un bar, une promenade dans le parc … Castle pouvait apercevoir les murs des remparts du cœur de Kate se fissuraient à vue d'œil et il espérait bien être là quand ces derniers se briseraient totalement. Il savait qu'elle serait sa dernière femme et qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble. Il fantasmait de plus en plus sur elle il ne souhaitait pas coucher avec elle juste pour le sexe mais il voulait lui faire l'amour, la faire sienne. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'elle avait remarqué son changeant de comportements il n'était plus l'écrivain volage courant après des bimbos blondes à forte poitrine. Elle avait percée et mis à jour le Richard Alexander Rodger Castle et il était heureux.

Beckett, quant à elle, trouver la présence de l'écrivain, de SON écrivain quelque peu énervante, amusante, frustrante mais surtout de plus en plus séduisante. Elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais encore ressenti pour un homme. Etait-ce de l'amour, de l'amitié ? Elle était perdue.

En effet, cela faisait maintenant sept mois qu'elle s'était séparée de Josh. Elle lui avait fourni un faux motif de rupture car la réalité ne pouvait pas être dise : elle aimait un autre homme, et cet homme n'était autre que Rick Castle. Il hantait ses journées au poste mais aussi ses rêves et maintenant ses fantasmes. Un jour, elle s'était même surprise à rêver du corps de Rick quand elle faisait l'amour avec Josh. Sa séparation avec Josh fut quelque peu mouvementée car ce dernier ne croyait pas les motifs avancés avec Beckett. Josh lui avait envoyé dans la figure que c'était à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait envers Castle. Mais comme à son habitude elle avait nié en bloc.

Castle avait tout fait pour la voir heureuse même si c'était avec Josh. Il s'était effacé, la laissant avec Josh. Elle était gênée quand Josh venait au 12th et l'embrassait. Elle voyait la mine perdue de Rick et elle s'en voulait. Mais depuis qu'il savait qu'elle n'était plus avec lui, il s'était montré sous un autre jour. Encore plus doux, plus charmant … plus Richard Alexander Rodgers.

(…)

Il était encore tôt, peut-être 4 ou 5 heures du matin mais elle sentait vibrer une chose. Encore endormie, elle glissa sa main sous l'oreiller et compris que c'était son téléphone. Elle le saisit et décrocha.

-Détective … Beckett …, murmura t'elle, les yeux encore fermés.

-Oui, Beckett, c'est Espo. Je suis désolé de te réveiller mais on a une nouvelle affaire à l'angle de la 7ème et de la 8ème sur TorberRoad.

-Ok, j'arrive dans 30 minutes.

Elle raccrocha et la première chose qu'elle fit, fût d'envoyer un message à Castle : _Nouvelle affaire, je passe vous prendre à 5 heures. Soyez prêt !_

Castle sursauta dans son lit à cause de la sonnerie du téléphone. Enervé dans un premier temps, il se demandait bien qui pouvait le déranger à une heure si peu convenable. Retrouvant ses esprits, il comprit que seule sa muse pouvait faire ça. Il prit le téléphone et regarda le message. Un sourire illumina son visage quand il vit la photo de Kate _euh … Beckett_ sur l'écran. Il regarda l'heure, plus que 10 minutes. Il se dépêcha et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour un brossage de dents express.

Plus que 5 minutes, il enfila son pantalon, mit ses chaussures et sa chemise. Il descendit les marches à toute vitesse quand il vit en bas de l'immeuble Beckett au volant de sa voiture. Beckett le regardait d'un air amusé.

_Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle avec cet air si ahuri … si sexy ? _pensa-t-il.

Quand il se regarda dans la glace de la voiture, il comprit.

-Bonjour, Castle ! Vous essayez de me séduire avec votre chemise ouverte et vos cheveux en bataille ? Rigola-t-elle.

_Si c'est le cas, cela fonctionne à merveille,_ se dit la belle brune. _ Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment. _

Détective, loin de moi cette idée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de m'habiller. Mais si la séduction a opéré, vous m'en voyez heureux très heureux. Alors séduite ou pas ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un air victorieux.

Il savait qu'il lui avait fait de l'effet car elle se mordillait furieusement la lèvre inférieure.

-Heu … enfin … je … balbutiait-elle ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

-On en perd son latin, mademoiselle Beckett ?

_Qu'il m'énerve avec son air arrogant, bien sûr que cela fonctionne mais il ne m'aura pas._

Non, cela ne fonctionne pas riposta-t-elle d'un air qu'elle tenta glacial.

Difficile en plus rajouta l'écrivain.

-Détrompez-vous dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Il savait très bien qu'il avait réussi à la troubler. La respectant profondément et ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise, il décida de changer de sujet pour parler de l'enquête.

-Sinon, cette enquête … un serial killer ? Une décapitation ? Des extra-terrestres ?

-Désolé de vous décevoir Castle mais vous allez devoir attendre car je ne sais pas. Mais vos hypothèses sont quand même peu probables. Il faut arrêter de regarder X-Files ou je ne sais quelle autre série.

-Tant pis, j'attendrais dit-il avec un air de chien battu.

Après 10 minutes de route, ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du crime. Un corps était allongé le long d'une benne à ordures. A première vue, une adolescente d'environ 16 ou 17 ans.


	2. Partenaires

Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour lecteurs …. Nouveau chapitre donc bonne lecture.**_

-Salut Espo ! Salut Ryan ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? interrogea Beckett.

-Une adolescente de 16 ans avec une balle logée en plein tête, grimaça Esposito.

-Alexandra Spencer, étudiante en art au lycée de New York et habitant chez ses parents au 125 PortolStreet ajouta Ryan.

Beckett regarda Castle et vit que ce dernier ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle savait qu'une affaire impliquant une adolescente serait difficile pour Castle. Le transfert de cette victime sur sa fille était inévitable.

-Castle, vous allez bien ? S'enquit Beckett.

-Euh … oui, enfin non. Je m'imagine à la place de ses parents, ils vont être dévastés, perdus, dit-il la voix tremblante.

Beckett n'aimait pas voir son partenaire attristé, cela lui faisait de la peine. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et …

-Vous voulez que je vous ramène ? Je m'occuperai toute seule de cette enquête ne vous en faites pas.

_J'espère qu'il va dire non car sans lui le travail n'a pas le même sens, pas le même goût. Mais bon, je ne vais pas être égoïste quand même pensais-je. _

-Merci mais non, il faut bien que quelqu'un vous surveille dit-il avec un léger sourire comme pour rassurer la jolie détective.

Beckett lui sourit et se dirigea vers Lanie.

- Hi Lanie ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire ?

- Bonjour Kate. Bonjour, Monsieur Castle. Alors, une balle en pleine tête, je dirais un calibre 12 mais j'en saurais plus après l'autopsie. Je pencherai bien pour une exécution mais qui en voudrais à une fille si jeune.

Beckett était quelque peu déboussolé par le silence de Castle. Aucunes blagues, aucunes remarques, aucunes théories rocambolesques. A son silence, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir prend soin de son partenaire.

-Tu sais Lanie, la raison humaine est quelque fois étrange. Nous viendrons te voir à midi quand tu auras terminé l'autopsie déclara Kate en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

-No problem girl confirma la jeune légiste.

Maintenant revenu au poste, Beckett et Castle commencèrent à remplir le tableau avec la photo de la défunte quand Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent.

-Les parents sont arrivés, ils sont dans la salle de repos, informa Esposito.

-Merci, j'y vais tout d…

Castle interrompit Beckett et rectifia : Non, NOUS y allons.

Beckett le regarda mais elle ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir surmonter l'annonce du décès de la jeune fille.

-Vous êtes sur Castle ?

-Oui. Les partenaires doivent s'entraider donc …

(…)

Beckett et Castle annoncèrent la mauvaise nouvelle aux parents. La mère s'effondra en larmes sur l'épaule de son mari qui lui, ne pouvait plus prononçait un seul mot tellement le choc était grand. Annoncé le décès d'un enfant était la chose la plus horrible dans le métier de Beckett et elle détestait au plus haut point cette partie de son job.

Beckett attendit un instant que le calme refasse surface pour poser quelques question aux parents afin d'en savoir plus sur la vie d'Alexandra.

- Nous savons que votre fille était étudiante en art au lycée de New-York. Est-ce qu'elle avait des problèmes ? Avec des professeurs ? Des camarades ?

- Vous savez ma fille était une élève brillante, elle adorait l'art … c'était sa raison de vivre depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sanglota la mère d'Alexandra.

- Alexandra s'entendait très bien avec ses professeurs, elle n'a jamais eu de problèmes. Pour ses camarades, elle était … plutôt solidaire, renfermée sur elle-même et sur ses études rajouta le père.

- Elle avait un petit-ami avec qui elle aurait pu passer du temps ? Poursuivi Beckett.

- Non, ma fille n'est pas une de ces filles fleuretant avec tous les garçons du lycée s'écria le père de la victime.

- Ma collègue ne voulait pas dire ça, elle souhaitait juste savoir si elle aurait pu parler avec quelqu'un, expliqua Castle.

Mme Spencer pris les mains de son mari avant de parler comme pour prendre du courage et …

-… Je ne sais pas si Alexandra avait un petit ami mais depuis 1 mois, elle était différente. Elle semblait préoccupée.

- Préoccupée par ? Questionna Beckett.

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle était sur la défensive.

Après avoir recueilli toutes ces informations, Beckett raccompagna les parents jusqu'à l'ascenseur. En revenant s'asseoir à son bureau, elle vit la chaise de Castle vide. Elle regarda autour d'elle et le vit à la machine à café. Elle alla donc le voir pour savoir comment il se sentait.

- Vous allez bien Castle ?

Castle ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé par la réalisation de son café et celui de Beckett.

- Oui ça peut aller dit-il avec une larme à l'œil qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaitre avec sa main.

-Vous savez, on va retrouver celui qui a fait ça et il va être puni dit-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de son partenaire.

Beckett essayait de faire sourire son écrivain mais en vain. Il était trop ému par cette enquête.

- Je vous remercie mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire dit-il d'un air assez froid.

Beckett ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait l'impression de tout dire de travers à Castle dans cette enquête. Et surtout, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer, à aider son partenaire qui lui arrivait à panser ses plaies quand elle n'allait pas bien.

Castle tendit la tasse de café à Beckett qui lui sourit en guise de merci.

Ils se dirigèrent au bureau de la détective pour travailler quand Ryan les interpella.

_**Et voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre. Alors qu'est-ce que Ryan va apprendre à Caskett ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre. N'oubliez pas, les petits commentaires qui me font tant plaisir. **_


	3. Blessé ?

Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour à tous. Je tiens à remercie tous mes lecteurs qui me donnent envie d'écrire cette fanfic. MERCI Bonne lecture. **_

- J'ai du nouveau. J'ai épluché les appels d'Alexandra et j'ai trouvé deux numéros récurrents. Le premier c'est celui d'une de ses camarades, Jane Pax et le second, plus étrange, celui d'un de ses profs, Patrick Bow, annonça Ryan.

-Ok merci Ryan. Castle et moi, nous allons faire un tour au lycée et toi et Esposito, chez ses parents pour fouillez sa chambre, ordonna la jeune détective.

(…)

Beckett et Castle se présentèrent à l'accueil du lycée pour voir Jane Pax, la camarade d'Alexandra.

- Bonjour, Détective Beckett NYPD et mon collègue . Nous voudrions savoir où se trouve Melle Pax, s'il vous plait.

-Alors … _la secrétaire pianota sur son ordinateur quelques instants … _ Melle Pax, Jane, est en cours de littérature. Si vous voulez je peux la faire appeler.

-Oui, nous avons quelques questions à lui poser.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jane Pax fit son apparition.

Beckett et Castle se présentèrent et expliquèrent à la jeune fille la raison de leur présence. Quand, Jane apprit le décès de sa camarade, elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Sans réfléchir une seconde Castle la consola. C'est donc comme un père rassurant sa fille, qu'il prit Jane dans ses bras afin qu'elle se calme.

Beckett attendrit par la scène ne savait que faire. Elle savait que Castle était un partenaire extraordinaire mais elle savait aussi qu'il était un père aimant et protecteur. Elle patienta un moment et décida de commencer à poser des questions à Melle Pax quand cette dernière se défit de l'emprise de Castle.

-Désolé, mais nous avons vu que vous parliez souvent avec Alexandra. Quel était le sujet de vos conversations ?

- Nous parlions des cours, d'art, de son copain enfin de tous dit la jeune étudiante.

- De son copain ? interrogea Beckett.

- Oui, Jason Port, ils sortent ensemble depuis 1 mois environ.

- Il est dans ce lycée ou …

- … il travaille ? Rajouta Castle.

Beckett regarda Castle d'un air troublé. Après toutes ces années passées avec lui, elle se demandait toujours comment ils faisaient pour être sur la même longueur d'onde. La manière dont il terminait ses phrases la faisait littéralement fondre.

L'étudiante la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Non, il travaille comme serveur au café d'à côté dit-elle en pointant du doigt le café qui se tenait à 100 mètres du lycée.

- Sinon… Alexandra vous paraissait-elle étrange ces derniers temps ?

- Etrange, je ne sais pas mais bizarre oui. Depuis 1 mois, elle s'est renfermée, elle parlait de moins en moins.

Beckett se tourna vers Castle pour lui faire part de ses pensées silencieuses et comme s'ils s'étaient compris, Beckett lui posa une question.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que pile quand elle rencontre son petit-ami elle devient distante, renfermée ?

Castle acquiesça de la tête.

Le téléphone de Beckett venait de sonner c'était Lanie qui l'informait que l'autopsie était à présent terminée.

Beckett et Castle s'excusèrent et rentrèrent au poste pour le compte rendu du travail de Lanie.

Dans la voiture, un silence pesant faisait place. Beckett n'aimait pas voir Castle dans cet état de tristesse. La jeune détective chercha donc dans ses pensées un sujet de conversation ou autre chose pour le détendre.

_Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Lui prendre la main ? L'embrasser ? Même si j'en ai follement envie, ce n'est pas le moment. De quoi puis-je parler pour lui remonter le moral ? Tiens, si je lui parler de son torse … si magnifique … si sexy. Enfin de son torse quoi. Peut-être que cela le détendra ?_

-Alors, Monsieur l'écrivain. A ce que j'ai vu ce matin, on fait de la musculation pour avoir un torse et des abdos si entretenus. Je ne savais pas.

C'était le mot « sexy » qu'elle voulait employer mais elle ne pouvait pas elle voulait rester la femme flic et forte que connaissait Castle.

Castle la regarda d'un air choqué et complétement abasourdi.

- Vous pensez vraiment détective que c'est le moment de me parler de ça s'écria-t-il dans la voiture.

Beckett se sentit confuse et complétement idiote.

_Pourquoi je lui ai parlé de ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? _Songea-t-elle.

Beckett savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur et une belle car c'était la première fois que Castle criait après elle. Il avait était si froid et énervé qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

_**Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Pas trop déçu que Castle et Beckett se soient disputés ? Qui c'est au prochain chapitre, peut-être qu'il y aura une réconciliation ? **_


	4. Seule et pleine d'interrogations

Chapitre 4 : Seule et pleine d'interrogations

_**Bonjour les amis … encore … un nouveau chapitre… et une discussion entre Lanie et Beckett qui s'avèrent très intéressante. Je ne vous laisse pas languir plus longtemps. Bonne lecture. **_

Beckett n'eut le temps de répondre que son partenaire était déjà descendu de la voiture car ils étaient arrivés au 12th.

Beckett prit l'ascenseur seul, espérant voir Castle à son bureau mais il n'y était pas. Beckett regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait qu'Esposito.

- Hey Espo, tu as vu Castle ? dit-elle le plus posément possible.

- Oui, je l'ai vu il a pris son sac et il est reparti par les escaliers.

-Ok merci, tu peux aller avec Ryan interroger le petit copain d'Alexandra et convoquer son enseignant aussi.

-Comme si c'était fait dit le latino avant de rajouter. Boss, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Castle ?

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. On s'est chamaillée comme d'habitude sourit-elle afin de terminer cette discussion qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir avec son collègue. Elle aimait bien Esposito mais elle préférait parler de sa vie privé à sa meilleure amie, Lanie.

Esposito comprit le malaise de Beckett et décida de partir à son tour.

Beckett se sentait coupable du départ précipité de Castle et décida d'aller en parler avec sa meilleure amie. Mais Ryan la stoppa dans son élan pour lui faire part de ses découvertes.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé de spécial à part de nombreux carnets de dessins très bien réalisés. Tiens regarde.

- Oui c'est vrai, elle se débrouillait très bien mais ce n'est pas cela qui va faire avancer l'enquête soupira-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle reprit sa destination : la morgue.

Avant de rentrer dans la salle d'autopsie, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et inspira un grand coup afin de reprendre un peu de contenance et surtout un peu de courage.

-Alors Lanie qu'est-ce tu as ? dit-elle tout en soupirant.

-Si tu t'ennuies avant même que je parle ce n'est pas la peine de venir me voir dit la métisse faussement vexée.

-Oh excuse-moi Lanie, je ne voulais pas …

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Tu es triste … et à ce que je vois Castle n'est pas avec toi. Donc le problème doit venir de lui … ou de toi … ou de vous. C'est bien ça ?

-Non .. euh … oui enfin c'est moi le problème. Tu vois, cette affaire le perturbe au plus haut point et je n'arrive pas à l'aider, à le consoler à … le faire sourire. Alors que lui, quand j'ai un problème, il est toujours là pour moi.

-Pourquoi n'essaye tu pas d'être toi-même ? Riposta Lanie.

-J'essaie … j'essaie Lanie mais … tu vois depuis quelques moi je sens que Rick arrive à voir Kate et non Beckett. Et …

-… et tu as peur, conclu la légiste.

-Oui, Lanie j'ai peur. Tous les jours, je pense à lui … à moi … à nous soupira Kate.

-Je pense que tu devrais lui parler. Tu es sur la bonne voie Kate. D'une tu l'appelle par son prénom et de deux tu envisages un « nous ». Alors fonce chérie … tu l'aimes … il t'aime … qu'est-ce que tu attends ? interrogea Lanie.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette ou pire qu'il m'abandonne gémit-elle.

-Katherine Beckett s'écria Lanie. Tu vas ouvrir bien grand tes oreilles. Castle t'attend depuis 4 ans et on sait tous que ce n'est pas pour ses livres sinon il pourrait écrire une bibliothèque entière. Il est là pour toi sweetie.

-Oui mais depuis qu'on s'était rapproché, je sentais que l'on pouvait envisager un nous mais avec la dispute de ce matin … je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. Je fais tous de travers.

-J'ai une idée. Ce soir tu vas chez lui et tu apportes le diner. Vous parlez de l'enquête, de ses théories et tu vois comment il réagit.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, on s'est quand même disputé ce matin.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, fonce et ouvre-lui ton cœur comme tu viens de le faire avec moi.

Beckett acquiesça et reprit du poil de la bête. Désormais, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et elle était bien décidée à aller discuter avec Castle.

Lanie la sortit de ses pensées.

-Pour revenir à l'enquête, elle est bien morte d'un calibre 12 mais plus étrange elle avait bu du champagne avant sa mort.

-Du champagne ? Pour une étudiante venant d'un milieu modeste c'est surprenant.

-Les soirées étudiantes Kate … tu sais … chuchota Lanie.

-Bon aller, je retourne voir les gars. A plus tard Lanie.

-A plus tard, et n'oublie pas mes conseils … dit la jeune métisse en faisant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

Arrivée à son bureau, Ryan et Esposito lui firent un debrief concernant l'interrogatoire du petit-ami. D'après, Ryan et Espo, ce garçon n'aurait jamais pu faire de mal à Alexandra. En effet, à l'annonce de la nouvelle, il s'est littéralement effondré de chagrin.

Beckett réfléchit un instant …

- Il ne nous reste plus que son prof. Il est arrivé ?

-Oui, il est dans la salle d'interrogatoire indiqua l'irlandais.

- Viens avec moi, on va voir s'il sait quelque chose lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

L'homme assis dans la salle, âgé de 45 ans environ avait une barbe grisonnante et des mains tâchées de peinture à cause de son métier d'enseignant d'art.

Ryan et Beckett lui demandèrent quel était sa relation avec Alexandra et pourquoi ils s'appelaient si souvent. L'homme quelque peu confus, n'était pas très à l'aise. Beckett le voyant déstabilisé lui demanda où il se trouvait entre minuit et 1 heure la nuit du meurtre. L'enseignant se trouvait seul chez lui. Beckett lui demanda donc s'il avait regardé une émission ou autre pour consolider son maigre alibi. Et oui, il se rappelait avoir regardé Action Power.

Sans preuves tangibles, Beckett n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser partir. Cependant, elle comptait bien vérifier son alibi après s'être fait un café.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plus que moi. Perso, j'adore les discussions entre Lanie et Kate. Alors à vos reviews. Et qui c'est peut-être du Caskett au prochain chapitre. **


	5. Un tournant ?

Chapitre 5 : un tournant ?

Après deux heures de lecture et relecture de paperasse, Beckett eut l'idée de vérifier le programme TV de ce soir-là. Elle avait eu l'idée bien plus tôt, mais son café et le débrief avec la capitaine l'avaient détourné de sa vérification.

En vérifiant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise. Ce soir-là, exceptionnellement Action Power n'était pas au programme à cause d'un match de basket. Beckett se demanda pourquoi il avait menti quand Ryan l'accosta.

-Te rappelles-tu des couleurs sur les mains du prof ? Questionna Ryan.

- Oui, je crois pourquoi ?

-Le dernier dessin du carnet d'Alexandra comportait du jaune et du marron. Elle essayait de refaire des grands classiques comme les tournesols.

-Merde ! jura Beckett. C'est les deux couleurs qu'il avait sur lui. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Alexandra, douée d'un immense talent : il a vu en elle un faussaire de génie. Elle a refusé mais après qu'il lui ait exposé son plan, elle en savait trop donc il l'a tué. Espo, Ryan, en route, on va l'arrêté.

(…)

Les 3 compères étaient devant la porte de l'enseignant.

-NYPD ouvrez ! hurla Beckett.

Aucune réponse.

Esposito mit un coup d'épaule dans la porte pour l'ouvrir. L'enseignant était en train de s'échapper par la fenêtre. Le temps qu'il franchisse la fenêtre, Ryan lui avait déjà mis une menotte. L'enseignant résilié repassa du bon côté de la fenêtre et finit les bracelets aux poignets, les mains dans le dos.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Alexandra Spencer. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, si vous ne voulez pas exercer ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être, ou sera utilisé contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat d'office pourra vous être accordé par la cour récita Ryan au meurtrier.

Ryan fit monter le criminel dans la voiture et tous prirent la direction du 12th. Chacun partit à sa paperasse et le suspect fut déférer au procureur quelques heures plus tard. Cette partie fut la plus simple puisqu'il a confessé son acte aux détectives.

La journée maintenant terminée, Beckett félicita les gars pour leur travail et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux.

-On va boire un verre, vous être des nôtres ? interrogèrent les deux hommes.

-Merci beaucoup les mecs mais ce soir je rentre chez moi me reposer, je suis crevée.

- A demain boss !

Beckett savait très bien qu'elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle ce soir mais elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons des gars. En effet, elle allait suivre (pour une fois) les conseils de Lanie.

En rentrant chez elle, elle s'arrêta prendre des sushis pour le diner avec Castle.

Arrivé à son appartement, elle déposa ses clefs de voiture sur la commode de l'entrée, les sushis dans le frigo et son pistolet dans son tiroir de table de chevet.

Elle se déshabilla et décida de prendre une douche. Ce choix la surprit elle-même mais elle savait que prendre un bain serait trop long et elle voulait avoir une discussion avec Castle.

Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, elle se posa de nombreuses questions sur cette soirée. _Est-ce une bonne idée ? Va-t-il m'accueillir ? Va-t-il me pardonner ? Que va-t-il se passer ? _Tant de questions auxquelles la jolie brune ne savait pas répondre. Après cette douche, elle se maquilla légèrement et mit quelques gouttes de son parfum à la cerise pour renforcer l'odeur de son shampoing déjà à la cerise. Elle connaissait le goût de Castle pour cette fragrance.

Apprêtée d'un jean et d'un chemisier en mousseline quelque peu transparent, dévoilant un dessous noir en dentelle, elle partit pour l'appartement de Castle.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita à frapper. Ses mains étaient moites et tremblées légèrement. Ses clefs tombèrent au sol quand elle s'apprêta à les ramasser, la bague de sa mère accrochée à son collier sortit de son décolleté. Elle fixa la bague, sourit, la replaça et son subconscient lui fit frapper deux fois.

Castle ouvrit la porte, surpris de voir Beckett.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que voulez Beckett ? dit-il d'une voix calme différente de celle qu'il avait adopté le matin même.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour aujourd'hui, je n'étais vraiment pas … compréhensive … balbutia-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez, moi non plus je n'étais pas simple à vivre dit-il d'une voix timide. Vous voulez peut-être rentrer ?

-Oui, j'ai apporté des sushis.

-Détective Beckett, en personne, qui m'apporte mon diner quel homme heureux je suis se réjouit-il.

-Ne faites pas le malin, ce matin vous n'étiez pas dans votre élément ironisa-t-elle.

Elle vit tout de suite qu'elle avait encore dit quelque chose de travers. A cet instant, elle se demandait pourquoi elle perdait tous ses moyens devant cet homme. Elle en savait la raison : l'amour mais elle voulait toujours pas en avoir le dit. Elle s'empressa donc de s'excuser.

-Désolé. Aujourd'hui, je ne trouve pas les mots pour rassurer les personnes que j'… que … j'apprécie bégaya-t-elle.

Castle trouva très émouvant et sincère cette déclaration. Encore une fois, elle s'était encore ouverte un peu plus à lui. Ils étaient maintenant perdus dans les yeux de chacun. Il la trouvait si belle quand elle perdait pied. Sentant un malaise s'installait Castle décida d'interrompre cette discussion silencieuse.

-Alors on les mange ces sushis ! dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Castle mit donc la table pendant que Beckett ouvrait les boites de sushis. Quand tous fut prêt, ils s'asseyaient dans un synchronisme parfait qu'eux seuls avaient le don. A ce geste anodin, ils sourient tous deux.

-Bon appétit Castle dit-elle en croisant ses yeux si bleus.

Les deux restèrent yeux dans les yeux quelques secondes mais Beckett retrouva la vision de ses sushis posés dans son assiette.

-Vous prendrez bien un petit verre mademoiselle Beckett ?

-Je veux bien mais pas trop, je ne supporte pas bien l'alcool.

-Vous ne tenez pas l'alcool ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Danser ? Danser sur la table ? Ou pire, danser sur la table à moitié nue ? Dit-il d'un ton rieur.

_Il me cherche, c'est pas possible et si je rentrais dans son petit jeu._

_**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre. Bien ou mauvais ? En tout cas je m'amuse comme une petite folle. A plus et cette fois, il y aura du Caskett. **_____


	6. Point de non-retour ?

Chapitre 6 : point de non-retour ?

-Vous savez je ne me maîtrise plus … dit-elle en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

-Mais c'est une nouvelle Beckett que je découvre, plus kinky … rigola-t-il.

-Blague à part, vous voulez qu'on fasse quelque chose ? Le questionna-t-elle.

-Je suis ouvert à toute proposition détective dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Beckett déglutit difficilement.

-Dans vos rêves Castle … s'amusa-t-elle. A ses propres paroles, elle sourit car s'il savait de quoi elle rêvait, il ne la regarderait plus pareil.

- Si vous voulez, j'ai une étagère remplie de DVD. Choisissez-en un et on le regarde ? demanda Castle.

-D'accord.

Beckett se dirigea vers l'étagère et elle se sentit comme une enfant à qui l'on demande de choisir un jouet parmi le magasin entier. Néanmoins, elle réussit à choisir et prit une comédie.

Beckett se posa sur le canapé et fit signe à Castle de s'asseoir en tapotant la place à côté d'elle. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en veillant à ne pas la toucher.

_Je ne vais tout de même pas me permettre d'entourer mes bras autour de ses hanches, de sa taille de son cou … Pourtant qu'est-ce que j'en ai envie _songea-t-il.

Beckett fût surpris qu'il ne s'asseye pas plus près d'elle mais elle se doutait qu'il n'osait pas. Elle savait qu'il avait fait toujours le premier et que maintenant c'était à elle.

Pendant le film, c'est donc tout naturellement que Beckett vint se poser délicatement contre l'épaule de Castle comme pour sentir sa chaleur rassurante. Elle était si heureuse d'être contre l'homme qu'elle … oui qu'elle aimait. Ne voulant pas non plus le brusqué après les quatre ans qu'elle l'avait fait attendre, elle commença à le titiller. En effet, elle voulait que ce soir soit leur soir.

Le film terminé, Castle ne savait que faire. Il ne voulait pas voir sa muse partir mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'effrayait en lui proposant de rester.

Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, je vous remercie Beckett pour cette magnifique soirée déclara-t-il.

-Vous savez Castle, je crois que l'on est chez vous s'amusa-t-elle, heureuse de voir Rick perdue.

- Oui, c'est vrai … j'avais la tête ailleurs répondit-il penaud.

Beckett compris que par ce lapsus, elle devait partir. Elle pensa qu'il ne devait pas être prêt. Après tout, elle l'avait fait attendre quatre ans donc c'était à elle maintenant d'attendre.

- Bon, ben je vais y aller, il commence à se faire tard.

-Vous partez ? s'informa-t-il.

Beckett ne savait plus où elle en était. Debout devant la porte d'entrée, elle se retourna et trouva Castle du regard. Elle était plongée dans son regard d'un bleu si intense qu'elle en perdait pied et lui était plongé dans un vert émeraude étincelant.

Beckett, main sur la poignée, entrouvrit la porte pour partir mais Castle la referma en la claquant.

- Castle, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Ce soir, vous ne partez pas … souffla-t-il contre l'oreille de Kate.

Beckett sentant la situation dérapée s'approcha également de Castle. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir le parfum de l'écrivain qui la rendait si vulnérable. Castle sentait également le parfum de cerise qui le rendait fou depuis maintenant 4 ans.

Soudainement Beckett supprima l'espace entre leurs lèvres et Castle la plaqua contre la porte. Leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus saccadées. Beckett approcha ses lèvres de celle de Castle pour y déposer un baiser léger mais qui les fit tout deux frémir. Castle répondit par un baiser un peu plus intense incitant la détective à ouvrir sa bouche pour unir leurs langues. Beckett avait une main dans les cheveux de Castle comme pour le rapprocher plus près d'elle et l'autre en bas de son dos afin qu'elle soit unit au corps de son homme. Castle l'embrassait maintenant dans le cou, sur la poitrine, le moindre centimètre de sa peau était recouvert de baisers. Il décida de remonter aux lèvres si douces de sa muse tout en la caressant. Castle sentait frémir la jolie brune sous ses caresses. Il appréciait la voir réagir sous ses mains.

Beckett souhaitait plus, elle hissa sa jambe derrière la cuisse de Castle de façon à le retenir. Elle sentait l'entre-jambe de Castle gonfler de plus en plus. Ce dernier, ressentant sa pression augmenter saisit l'autre jambe de Beckett afin de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, ses bras enlaçant la jeune femme.

Beckett avait entouré ses jambes autour de Castle comme un étau qui ne voulait plus lâcher sa proie. Tout en s'embrassant, Castle emmena sa belle dans sa chambre et claqua la porte avec son pied. Il la déposa sur le lit délicatement comme une chose fragile et inestimable. Castle était sur Beckett pour prendre les commandes, ses mains parcouraient le corps de la jolie détective, son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre … mais il n'osa descendre au point sensible. Beckett sentant cette hésitation commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son amant qui le serré de plus en plus. Castle faisait de même avec le pantalon de sa belle quand il sentit la main de Beckett effleurer son sexe. A ce moment-là, Castle ne pouvait plus répondre de ses actes et déshabilla la belle brune en deux mouvements. Leurs corps maintenant nus, ils s'embrassaient de plus en plus passionnément. Castle se décolla du corps de sa muse pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet afin d'en sortir un préservatif.

Encore hésitant, Castle regarda Kate afin de savoir si elle souhaitait vraiment. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre elle saisit le préservatif et le déroula sur le membre de son homme. C'est donc d'un coup de rein léger et tendre que Castle s'unit à sa muse.

Beckett ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un soupir de jouissance.

- Ça va ? S'enquit Castle de peur d'avoir fait mal à sa douce.

-Oui Rick lui dit-elle en le faisant basculer afin d'être à califourchon sur son homme.

Rick surpris par ce retournement de situation murmura le nom de sa détective favorite : Kate …

Kate commença à abandonner son corps sur celui de son amant dans une valse de va et viens frénétique. Les deux sentaient monter en eux, un plaisir que jamais ils n'avaient encore ressenti.

Castle reprit les devants pour faire monter au septième ciel sa bien-aimée. Les deux jouirent au même moment. Beckett laissa une larme de plaisir s'échapper le long de sa joue, en sentant le corps brulant de Rick se coller au sien.

Beckett recouverte à moitié par un drap blanc, regardait Castle reprendre ses esprits après cette chevauchée fantastique. Elle caressait son torse, ses bras, ses joues … Castle se retourna vers elle.

-Kate c'était … magnifique. Je t'aime Kate.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Rick. Mais je pense que tu peux faire mieux dit-elle d'un air joueur comme pour lui lancer un nouveau défi.

Katherine Beckett s'écria-t-il, éternelle insatisfaite. Mais si tu veux je peux te montrer encore et encore mes pouvoirs dit-il en oscillant les sourcils.

-Monsieur Rick en est-il capable ?

Prise aux mots, Beckett se retrouva une nouvelle fois enlacée par son amant pour passer la fin de la nuit comme ils l'avaient commencé.

_**Et oui, ils sont enfin ensemble. J'espère que ce chapitre M soft vous a plus. A la prochaine … D'ailleurs, nous allons voir comment va se comporter ce petit couple. **_


	7. Aprés

Chapitre 7 : Après ?

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez dans la chambre des deux amants. Le sol de la chambre était jonché des vêtements de Beckett et Castle. Une tornade semblait être passée par là. Beckett commençait à se réveiller elle sentait le bras de Rick sur son bas ventre ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Elle se hissa délicatement hors du lit et enfila la chemise de son homme. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle commença à préparer le café.

Pendant ce temps, Rick ouvrait délicatement les yeux comme pour voir s'il avait rêvé. Mais non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il passe son bras à côté de lui mais il ne rencontra pas le corps de Kate. Surpris, il se redressa immédiatement.

_Ou est-elle ? J'ai rêvé ? Non, c'est pas possible, ses vêtements sont encore là ? Elle doit être dans la cuisine._

Sur ces mots, il se rendit dans la cuisine et vit Kate préparer le café. La chemise qu'elle portait avec ses longs cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés, lui donnait un air si sexy que Castle ne voulait qu'une chose : la serrer dans ses bras. Il arriva discrètement dans le dos de sa dulcinée et la saisit par les hanches.

Surprise Kate échappa un léger gémissement.

-Alors monsieur l'écrivain, on a faim après cette nuit ?

- Oh oui, faim mais de toi dit-il en embrassant le cou de Kate.

Kate se retourna pour faire face à Rick ils étaient plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

C'est à ce moment-là que des questions traversèrent son esprit. _Comment ai-je fait pour me retenir si longtemps ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de lui sans arrêt ?_

Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponse dans la tête de Beckett.

Les deux amants s'embrassaient. Castle saisit Kate et la déposa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Ils commençaient à sentir le plaisir monter en eux quand le téléphone de Kate sonna.

Kate tout en continuant d'étreindre son homme.

-Rick, il faut que je réponde c'est le bureau.

Rick quelque peu énervé stoppa ses baisers pour laisser répondre Kate mais il continuait à caresser la moindre parcelle de son corps.

-Beckett, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta neutre.

- Oui Beckett, c'est Espo. Vous allez bien ?

-Euh … oui pourquoi ? S'étonna Beckett.

-Lanie m'a demandé de vous appeler car elle a essayé de vous joindre toute la nuit et ce matin et vous ne répondiez pas raconta le latino.

Beckett écoutait d'une oreille Esposito, trop concentrée sur les caresses que lui faisait son amant.

-Ah oui, j'avais mis mon téléphone sur silence. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais l'appeler dans la matinée.

-Ok boss à plus tard alors conclu Esposito.

Beckett raccrocha pour se concentrer à nouveau sur Rick.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Rick.

-C'était Espo, Lanie lui a demandé de m'appeler car je ne répondais pas.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi demanda-t-il d'un air victorieux.

-Vous me demandez pourquoi alors que vous êtes la source de ce problème répliqua t'elle d'une voix taquine.

Rick attrapa Kate par la taille mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Elle redescendit du plan de travail pour le plaquer contre le frigo. Médusé, Rick laissait Kate au gré de ses envies. Maintenant scotchés au frigo, Kate embrassait son amant d'une manière si intense qu'elle sentait son homme frémir et surtout son sexe grandir à vue d'œil. Elle lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la chambre quand Rick la fit revenir à son contact afin de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Assis sur le canapé, Castle vit Kate s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Elle remonta quelque peu sa chemise et baissa le caleçon de Castle.

Castle continuait d'embrasser sa muse quand il pensa à se protéger. Il décolla légèrement Beckett de son torse mais celle-ci grogna.

-Kate … faut que j'aille chercher tu sais quoi dit-il un peu gêné.

-Ah d'accord … je t'attends.

Beckett descendit du corps de son apollon pour se poser sur le canapé. Castle arriva tant bien que mal dans sa chambre avec sa proéminence grandissante entre ses jambes. Beckett eut un sourire à la vue de la démarche de son amant.

Après avoir fouillé les deux tiroirs, Castle comprit qu'il n'avait plus de préservatif. En effet, depuis qu'il n'était plus avec Gina, il n'en avait pas besoin. Remettant son caleçon, il reprit la direction du canapé. Beckett l'observa et trouva étrange qu'il est remis un caleçon.

-Tu as froid ? Ironisa-t-elle.

-Non … euh …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rick ?

-En fait, j'ai plus de … tu vois … bégaya-t-il.

-T'en avait qu'un ? demanda Kate.

-Oui, tu vois depuis que je ne suis plus avec Gina. J'ai pas eu de rapport donc j'en avais pas besoin dit-il en faisant sa tête de chien battue.

A l'écoute du nom de l'ex de Rick, Kate s'était un peu crispé mais face à la révélation de l'abstinence de Rick, elle fut émue. Elle avait compris que Rick, l'attendait.

C'est en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qu'elle attrapa son sac.

-Tu en as ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Oui sourit-elle en sortant l'objet tant convoité.

Castle déglutit et pensa à Kate avec Josh à la vue des préservatifs.

Sentant le malaise de son homme, Kate le rassura.

-Oui Rick … ce sont ceux de Josh … mais sache que j'ai bien plus envie de m'en servir avec toi maintenant dit-il en reprenant sa place sur les genoux de son amant.

Ouvrant l'emballage et le donna à Rick tandis qu'elle s'occupait du cou de son homme. Mais trouvant ce dernier maladroit et lent, elle prit les choses en main.

-Rick, tu attends le déluge …

-Non. Je crois que c'est trop petit pour moi dit-il d'une voix fière.

Kate regarda la situation et se mit à rire.

-Oui, je crois que tu es bien plus doté que lui dit-elle afin de gonfler l'égo de Rick.

-La nature est comme ça Kate rétorqua-t-il.

-C'est pas grave Rick, on va comme même pouvoir …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais elle savait très bien où elle voulait aller. Elle se mit à embrasser et caresser son homme. Même sans faire l'amour, ils pouvaient tout de même se faire plaisir. C'est donc comme ça, qu'ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée.

_**Et oui, ça est. Ils sont ensemble et pour de bon … j'espère …. Pour la fin de cet Os, j'espère que cela vous a plus. J'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour dans ce rated M. De toute façon, quand on voit la série, on sait très bien qu'ils sont joueurs. **_


	8. Surpris

Chapitre 8 : surpris ?

_**Hey lecteurs. J'espère que vous allez bien. Tout de suite la suite du chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture. **_

Rick et Kate étaient toujours sur le canapé à s'adonner mutuellement. Emporté dans leur élan sensuel, ils n'entendirent pas la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

Martha entra dans l'appartement en lançant un bonjour quand elle vit nos deux amants l'un sur l'autre. Surprise mais à la fois heureuse de voir son fils avec la femme qu'il convoitait depuis tant de temps, elle ne savait que faire.

Castle et Beckett, eux, ne savaient pas comment réagir. Beckett s'empressa de se lever mais à la vue de la situation de son homme, elle lui lança un oreiller pour cacher son engin.

- Bon, les enfants vous n'allez peut-être pas resté comme ça lança Martha afin de dédramatiser la situation.

- Désolé Martha, nous ne savions pas que vous alliez arriver s'excusa Beckett, les joues rosies par la honte. Elle se tourna vers Castle et lui lança un sourire aussi glacial que la banquise.

-Ne t'en fais pas Darling. Je vous attends dans la cuisine répondit Martha à Kate.

Beckett et Castle se dépêchèrent à regagner la chambre de l'écrivain. Arrivé dans celle-ci, ils commencèrent à se rhabiller quand Kate ouvrit la conversation.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que ta mère allait débarquer.

-Parce que tu crois que je le savais riposta-t-il.

-Oui c'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort. Mais tu aurais pu essayer de parler au lieu de me laisser seul à discuter avec ta mère.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je n'étais pas dans un état très confortable dit-il en zyeutant son sexe.

Kate le regarda avec un sourire.

-Va prendre une douche, je vais avec ma mère dans la cuisine.

-A tout à l'heure beau brun dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Castle se rendit dans la cuisine où il voyait sa mère mettre le couvert pour le petit déjeuner.

-Mère, je suis désolé pour …

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais la prochaine fois, fais attention que ce ne soit pas Alexis qui vous découvre en train de … tu vois de … insinua Martha.

-Oui maman c'est bon j'ai compris tu sais répondit-il un brin de gêne dans la voix.

A ce moment-là, Beckett sortit de la chambre après avoir pris sa douche. En se rendant dans la cuisine, elle effleura discrètement les fesses de Castle en guise de baiser pour ne pas que Martha la voit. Castle la regarda d'un air faussement choqué mais ne fit aucune allusion devant sa mère.

-A mon tour ! Je vais prendre ma douche s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle bain.

Castle s'en alla en direction de la douche et laissa Beckett seule face à Martha.

-Alors ça est, vous êtes ensemble ou … ? S'enquit la matriarche.

- Je pense que l'on peut le dire : nous sommes ensemble acquiesça Kate.

- Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas vu Richard dans un tel état.

Martha voyant Beckett interloquée par ces propos, les explicita.

-Vous savez, cela fait 4 ans qu'il vous aime et qu'il désire partager sa vie avec vous alors maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, c'est un homme comblé et heureux.

Beckett manqua de s'étrangler avec son café.

-Je suis flattée d'entendre cela mais avant je n'étais pas prête, j'étais encore perdue, je ne savais pas comment avoir une relation normale avec un homme. Mais avec Rick, c'est différent, il est amusant, séduisant, attentionné et puis je l'aime rajouta Kate.

Castle, dans le cadre de la porte avait tout entendu et se sentait très fier d'entendre sa muse lui faire cette déclaration.

-Ah ! Voilà, notre écrivain favori. Vous allez faire quoi ce matin les tourtereaux ? se renseigna Martha.

Martha n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le téléphone de Beckett se mit à sonner.

- Je crois que nous allons résoudre une enquête.

-Une de plus … murmura la rousse.

-Beckett, j'écoute.

-Oui, Beckett, c'est Ryan. On a une nouvelle affaire, un meurtre à l'école d'avocats de New York.

-Ok, nous arrivons dans 30 minutes.

Beckett raccrocha tandis que Castle la regardait d'un air étrange.

-Kate, tu sais que je t'aime mais je voulais qu'on garde notre couple secret quelque temps. Mais là, tu viens de dire « nous » à Ryan nota-t-il.

-Oh mince ! Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'ils le sachent.

-Pourquoi, tu as honte de moi dit-il pour la taquiner.

-Non, non pas du tout dit-elle embarrassée. J'ai peur que Gates l'apprenne et qu'elle te vire car la police a un règlement très strict concernant les collègues qui sortent ensemble.

-C'est pas grave, Ryan n'a pas dû faire attention, au pire tu dis que c'est après être passé me chercher rajouta-t-il.

**Ce chapitre est le dernier. Ne vous inquiétez, je suis déjà dans la rédaction du chapitre 9. Mais les vacances étant quasi terminées j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire. (J'espère que ce week-end je vais pouvoir écrire deux ou trois chapitres en plus mais ce n'est pas sûr) En attendant, j'attends vos commentaires : bon ou mauvais. **


	9. A l'heure du travail …

Chapitre 9 : à l'heure du travail …

_**Bonjour les lecteurs. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu inventer encore ? Je vous entends de là ? Alors est-ce que Ryan a remarqué le « nous » ou pas ? Telle est la question ? Bonne lecture.**_

Pendant ce temps, Ryan avait bien entendu le « nous ». Il réfléchissait, d'habitude Beckett utilisait toujours le « je ». Etait-elle avec un homme ? Non, depuis qu'elle avait rompu, elle était célibataire et elle s'était rapprochée de Castle. Mais oui … Etait-elle avec Castle ? Avait-elle enfin sauté le pas de lui faire part de ses sentiments ? Il savait qu'il ne lui poserait pas la question car après tout c'était sa vie privée. Il décida de garder ça pour lui.

(…)

Beckett et Castle arrivèrent sur la scène de crime avec un café chacun. Même si aucun des deux l'avaient remarqué, ils arboraient un sourire et une mine joyeuse.

-Alors les gars, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? lança Kate d'un air qu'elle tenta neutre.

-Une avocate. Maître Johnson a été retrouvé, un ouvre lettre dans la poitrine, dans son bureau explique Ryan.

-D'accord, fais le tour de ses collègues et de ses élèves pour savoir si elle avait des problèmes. Nous avec Castle, on va voir si Lanie a quelque chose pour nous.

-Hi ! Lanie ! s'écria la jeune détective en mimant le silence sur sa bouche. Avant même que tu parles, je tiens à te dire que mon téléphone était sur silencieux et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas répondu à tes appels.

-Ca peut passer comme excuse girl mais à midi je tiens à ce que l'on mange ensemble.

-Si tu y tiens mais c'est la vérité. Sinon, tu as tiré quoi tu corps.

-Pour l'instant, je peux juste vous dire qu'elle a été tué avec cet ouvre lettre. Mais à midi j'en serais plus dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-A midi alors.

Beckett savait que Lanie allait la passer sur le grill. _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas répondu à ses appels, est-ce que j'ai suivi son conseil concernant Castle, suis-je avec Rick … tant de question auxquelles Lanie voudra des réponses._

Cependant, n'ayant plus rien à faire sur la scène de crime, Castle et Beckett rejoignirent le commissariat. A leur arrivée, Esposito était déjà afféré au travail. Beckett se rendit aux nouvelles.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as sur elle ? interrogea Beckett.

-C'était une avocate spécialisée dans les divorces. Elle est mariée à un agent immobilier, Paul Johnson mais n'a pas d'enfants précisa Esposito.

-Peut-être qu'elle faisait du trafic humain dans les maisons à vendre de son mari raconta Castle.

- Mais Castle où allez-vous chercher cette inspiration débordante ? Riposta Beckett sourire aux lèvres.

-Mon esprit, détective Beckett dit-il fière de lui.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais soupira-t-elle. Revenons sur l'affaire … Castle et moi allons interroger son mari.

Sur le chemin, Rick ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner Kate mais qui lui rendait bien.

- Alors Kate pas trop dur de travailler avec un homme si séduisant et irrésistible que moi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas trop compliquer tant que tu restes habillé lui lança-t-elle du coin de l'œil.

-Est-ce une invitation ? rétorqua Castle.

-Allez sois sérieux un peu nous arrivons.

En effet, ils étaient arrivés devant une charmante maison de banlieue new-yorkaise. Castle sonna à la porte. Un homme s'approcha et vint leur ouvrir.

Insigne à la main, Beckett se présenta ainsi que son partenaire : Détective Beckett, Monsieur Castle nous venons concernant votre femme.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répondit M. Johnson un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Nous pouvons rentrer ? demanda Beckett.

- Oui bien sûr, excusez-moi. Prenez place leur dit-il en montrant le sofa.

Beckett et Castle prirent place dans le sofa. Dans un parfaite synchronisation, ils prirent une profonde inspiration. Tous deux redoutés ces moments où il fallait annoncer la mort d'un proche.

-M. Johnson … , nous sommes aux regrets de vous annoncer la mort de votre femme déclara Castle après s'être racler la gorge.

L'homme se mit à balbutier des choses incohérentes que sa femme ne pouvait pas être morte que ce n'était pas possible. Mais face aux regards graves de Castle et Beckett l'homme comprit que c'était la réalité. Tout en touchant son alliance, il se mit à pleurer.

-Nous savons que vous allez traverser un moment difficile mais nous avons des questions à vous poser concernant votre femme continua Kate.

-Allez-y je veux que vous retrouviez la personne qui a fait ça à ma femme s'énerva M. Johnson.

-Est-ce que votre femme a des problèmes dans la vie quotidienne, au travail ?

- Vous savez ma femme est … _il se reprit _… Etait avocate et professeure à la fois donc elle n'avait pas trop de vie extra-professionnelle. Toutefois, ces derniers mois je l'ai trouvé plus tracassé, plus fatiguée mais je pensais que c'était à cause de son travail. Mais avec son décès, je n'en suis plus si sûr.

- Elle avait des problèmes avec ses collègues, ses élèves ? le questionna Castle.

-Non, elle était adorée de ses élèves. Par exemple … _il sourit à sa pensée et reprit sa phrase,_ elle avait pris sous son aile, un jeune venant du Bronx. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui afin qu'il réussisse. Quant à ses collègues, certaines étaient jalouses mais je ne pense pas que cela soit la cause de sa mort.

-Nous vous remercions pour vos réponses et si on a d'autres questions on vous contactera termina Beckett.

Beckett et Castle retournèrent dans la voiture, songeurs et perplexes. En effet, qui pouvait en vouloir à une femme qui à première vue ressemblerait à une sainte.

**Ce chapitre porte moins sur la relation Caskett mais sur l'enquête car j'en ai besoin afin de faire évoluer la relation. Mais pour le prochain chapitre qui est bien avancé et qui va donc sortir dans peu de temps, il y a une surprise ^^**


	10. Travail et sentiments

Chapitre 10 : travail et sentiments

_**Bonjour à tous ! Le chapitre précédent ne portait pas sur Caskett donc j'ai décidé de m'axer sur eux pour ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

Arrivés au 12th, Beckett s'asseyait à son bureau en regardant le tableau blanc où était retracée la vie de l'avocate. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec sa mère mais Castle l'aidait à panser ses plaies.

Castle repensait aux propos de M. Johnson.

-Une collègue jalouse aurait très bien pu faire le coup, tu ne penses pas ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Je pense que tu n'as pas tort mais il faut attendre le retour d'Esposito pour savoir comment il a trouvé les collègues de Mme Johnson dit-elle songeuse.

Castle fit le tour de sa chaise et ne voyant pas Esposito décida d'aller chercher du café. Il prit son mug et celui de Beckett. S'apprêtant à se lever, Beckett lui retira les mugs des mains.

-Non, ne bouge pas j'y vais aujourd'hui. C'est mon tour ! Insista-t-elle.

- D'accord, je te remercie répondit-il surpris par cette attention mais aussi heureux.

Voyant Beckett partir pour faire les cafés, il se sentait fier d'être avec elle et il envisageait enfin une vie meilleure pour tous les deux.

Beckett alla donc dans la salle de repos pour faire son café et celui de son amant.

Pendant ce temps, Castle pensait. _En quatre ans, c'est la première fois qu'elle me fait mon café. Je crois que c'est fait, nous sommes ensembles. J'ai quand même de la chance d'avoir un si jolie détective à mon service se dit-il d'un air conquérant. _

Beckett revint avec les cafés. Elle se plaça derrière Castle afin de passer son bras et le mug par-dessus l'épaule de Rick tout en s'appuyant sur le dos musclé de son homme. Ses longs cheveux bruns titillaient le visage de Rick. Castle sentant le corps de sa douce coller au sien ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête. Yeux dans les yeux, ils étaient à moins d'un centimètre l'un de l'autre. Chacun pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre. Ils sentaient cette envie irrésistible de se toucher, de s'embrasser.

Mais soudain, ils entendirent :

-Hey les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Railla Esposito les voyant collés l'un à l'autre.

Les deux tourtereaux quasiment pris en flag s'en sortirent avec une pirouette.

-Cela faisait tellement longtemps que l'on t'attendait que j'ai fait du café pour Castle et moi rétorqua froidement Beckett.

-Dans cette position ? Insista le latino.

Beckett ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

-Quand tu auras fini de poser des questions inutiles, tu penseras à nous parler des élèves et des collègues de la défunte ? tacla la détective.

Castle rebondit sur les propos d'Esposito afin de désamorcer la situation :

-Si tu veux tout savoir Esposito … _il prit une pause et observa Kate déglutir … _Beckett a essayé de me faire peur en arrivant par derrière. Mais cela n'a pas fonctionné rigola-t-il.

Beckett pour appuyer les propos de Castle conclu avec une dernière pirouette.

-Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne le diriez pas. Je suis encore ridicule grimaça-t-elle en direction de l'écrivain.

Esposito ne savait plus quoi penser ni dire.

-Enfin bref … j'ai parlé avec une de ses collègues Emma Thom et d'après elle, Mme Johnson s'est disputée avec une de ses collègues mais aussi amie Laure Smith. Apparemment, la dispute a été assez violente. Je l'ai donc convoqué pour cette après-midi.

-Parfait, donc cette aprèm Castle et moi, nous allons interroger cette Mme Smith et toi et Ryan vous interrogerez l'élève à qui elle donne des cours. Peut-être qu'il la connaissait mieux.

-Ok à cette après-midi alors répondit Esposito.

-Sur ce Castle, je vais manger avec Lanie. A plus tard ! lui dit-elle en attrapant son manteau.

Beckett fixait Castle comme si elle était glacée sur place. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps si sublime de sa détective.

Castle regarda autour de lui et ne voyant personne se permit une déclaration.

- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser là maintenant murmura-t-il.

Beckett se mordit la lèvre violement pour ne pas succomber à cette tentation ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle avait envie de son homme.

-Moi aussi mais on ne peut pas, on pourrait nous surprendre chuchota-t-elle.

Castle réfléchissait à un moyen d'embrasser sa jolie brune sans être surpris mais il ne voyait pas. Il regardait tout autour de lui comme pour trouver un lieu d'intimité mais c'était un commissariat. Soudain, il eut une idée.

Beckett ayant vu le rictus de Castle, qu'elle connaissait mieux que personne, savait qu'il avait une idée bonne ou mauvaise elle ne savait pas encore mais elle allait bientôt le découvrir.

-Mademoiselle Beckett si je vous accompagnais à votre voiture ? interrogea Castle avec un sourire emplie de sous-entendues.

Beckett surprise, ne voyait pas où Castle voulait en venir mais elle le laissa faire.

-Si … vous … voulez dit-elle hésitante.

Castle appela l'ascenseur et tous deux attendirent que celui-ci veuille bien arriver. Il ouvrit ses portes et Castle fit entrer Beckett à l'intérieur par pure galanterie.

-Je veux bien que tu m'accompagne à ma voiture mais tu sais que le parking est rempli de mes collèg …

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Castle l'avait plaqué contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Surprise mais comblée par le baiser torride que Rick venait de déposer sur ses lèvres, elle le repoussa.

-Rick ... tu sais que l'ascenseur peut s'arrêter et qu'on peut nous surprendre ? hoqueta-t-elle encore remuée de ce baiser intense.

-Oui mais je ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir dit-il en continuant de caresser le corps de sa jolie brune. Mais cela vous a déplu détective ?

Kate ne pouvant pas lui résister l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Elle passa sa main sous la chemise de son amant entre sa ceinture et son ventre pour toucher sa peau si douce tentant de le rapprocher encore, afin de sentir son corps sur le sien.

Il ne restait plus qu'un étage avant que l'ascenseur affiche -1. Rick voyant l'étage 0 dépassé, se décolla du corps de sa muse et se retourna.

L'ascenseur était ouvert Kate encore émue par l'attitude de Rick ne bougeait plus. Avant que Rick sorte de l'ascenseur, il rajouta d'un air vainqueur : à toute l'heure, charmante détective.

Encore troublée, Beckett réussit à partir pour rejoindre Lanie.

**Chapitre 11, en construction mais les idées fusent donc cela devrait très très rapidement arrivé. Et qu'avez-vous pensé de cet intermède ascenseur. Je sais ce n'est qu'un baiser mais qui dit qu'un jour ils ne le feront pas … **


	11. Discussion entre filles et enquête

Chapitre 11 : discussion entre filles et enquête

_**Bonjour à tous … fidèles lecteurs et aussi ceux qui ne sont pas fidèles … Bref, encore un chapitre avec en ligne de mire une discussion 100% girls. Bonne lecture. **_

Lanie était déjà assise à la table quand elle vit Beckett arriver.

Hey chérie, je suis ici s'écrira la métisse à travers le restaurant.

-Salut, tu vas bien Lanie ?

- Moi bien mais toi tu m'as l'air étrange … insinua-t-elle.

Beckett ne voulant rien lâcher sur son histoire avec Rick … euh … Castle, riposta d'un air se voulant neutre.

-Non ça va, je vais très bien.

Lanie l'examina comme un corps qu'elle aurait sur sa table d'autopsie.

-Oh toi … tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a … passé la nuit avec un homme.

-Moi non … tu te trompes répondit Beckett les joues rosies.

-Chérie, je suis une femme et je vois viens quand tu es heureuse. D'ailleurs, je pense que notre écrivain n'y ait pas étranger. N'est-ce pas ?

-Lanie … oui … Castle et moi …

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Lanie cria à travers le restaurant : vous avez couché ensemble !

Beckett si secrète à ce propos, regarda autour d'elle et vit tous les regards se posaient sur elle et Lanie.

-Tu aurais pu être un petit peu plus discrète. Nous voulons que notre relation reste secrète pour le moment lui murmura la jeune détective.

-Je serais une tombe dit-elle en mimant une fermeture sur ses lèvres. Mais comment c'était ? Je veux savoir les moindres détails.

-Tout simplement magique, il est sensuel, sexy et il faut bien l'avouer le sexe avec lui c'est exceptionnel affirma Beckett, sourire aux lèvres en se repassant la nuit fantastique qu'elle avait passé avec son écrivain.

-Oh my god ! Je m'en doutais que c'était un dieu au lit s'exclama la métisse.

-Lanie s'il te plait …

-Pardon madame dit-elle pour se moquer de Kate. Mais avoir un étalon dans son lit c'est quand même agréable ?

-C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je ressens ça avec un homme conclu Kate.

-Alors c'est pour de bon avec Castle ?

- Je pense que Rick sera le bon.

_Ca est, ils se sont trouvés elle l'appelle Rick et elle est heureuse songea Lanie dans son esprit. _

- Vous allez devoir vous cachez ? Vous faites comment chez lui chez toi ? rigola Lanie.

-Tu es bien curieuse … Pour le moment, on veut garder notre relation pour nous donc on alternera nos rendez-vous : une fois chez lui une fois chez moi.

-Ah Kate ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse pour toi.

-Merci sweety … Mais on ne va tout de même pas parler de ça pendant tout le repas.

-Cela ne me déplairait pas ria Lanie mais je pense que tu veux des détails sur l'affaire Johnson ?

-Ça pourrait quand même être utile lui lança-t-elle d'un air désinvolte.

Lanie ouvrit son dossier et commença à énumérer les faits.

-Elle a bien été tuée avec l'ouvre lettre présent sur la scène de crime mais il n'y avait aucune empreinte. Cependant, son estomac contenait une grande quantité de caféine. Je pense qu'elle a dû veillait tard pour avoir une telle dose.

-Merci Lanie. Maintenant, il va falloir que l'on trouve pourquoi elle a veillé et avec qui ? Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille on se téléphone. Bye !

-Bye lady et profite bien ! s'écria-t-elle alors que Beckett traversait la salle du restaurant en faisant signe qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus.

Beckett revint au commissariat et vit la chaise de Castle vide.

-Ryan tu as vu Castle ? S'enquit Kate.

-Non, il doit surement être en retard. Mais concernant l'enquête, avec Espo on a interrogé son élève et il était vraiment très affecté par la mort de son professeure. Je ne pense qu'il ait pu la tuer il n'arrivait même pas à aligner deux mots expliqua Ryan à sa supérieure.

-Ok, moi je vais interroger sa collègue Mme Smith en attendant lâcha Kate quelque peu déçu que Rick ne soit pas arrivé.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire et quand elle fut sur le point de fermer la porte Castle montra le bout du nez.

-C'est à cette heure que tu arrives ? Chuchota Kate en laissant rentrer Castle dans la salle.

-Désolé dit-il d'un air de chien battu.

Castle et Beckett firent l'interrogatoire de Mme Smith. Ils apprirent qu'effectivement Mme Smith était jalouse de la réussite de Mme Johnson mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas tué. Cette dernière avait un alibi en béton : elle était en cours avec pas moins de 30 élèves. Cependant, Mme Smith leur a dit que le jeune du Bronx se rendait souvent au domicile de Mme Johnson quand son mari travaillait. Mme Johnson en avait fait part à Mme Smith car cela l'a perturbé un peu.

L'interrogatoire prit fin et Beckett et Castle avaient de plus en plus de soupçon sur le jeune homme. Beckett décida de réinterroger le garçon tant qu'il était au 12th.

Beckett préféra être seule avec le jeune homme et demanda à Castle de l'attendre derrière la vitre sans teint.

-Bonjour. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? questionna la détective.

-Oui, pour mon aide concernant l'enquête d'Ashley … euh Mme Johnson.

Beckett trouva cela étrange que le jeune homme appelle son professeure par son prénom et décida de s'en servir.

- Alors depuis quand travaillez-vous avec Ashley ?

- Depuis environs 2 mois.

-Quelle était vos relations ? Riposta Beckett.

-Professeur à étudiant et c'est tout dit-il en éprouvant une certaine pointe d'amertume voire d'énervement.

-Vous vouliez plus n'est-ce pas ? Elle était si belle, si cultivée … mais si en couple … dit Beckett en se rapprochant de lui.

-Arrêté maintenant je ne peux, je ne veux pas entendre ça s'écria le jeune homme.

-Vous avez tué Mme Johnson c'est cela ?

Castle derrière la vitre, adorait le spectacle qu'il regardait. Sa détective savait faire parler les témoins ou les tueurs.

-Oui … oui … je l'ai tué mais c'était pour elle, pour nous. Je ne pouvais pas la voir avec qu'un autre que moi alors j'ai préféré la tué gémit le jeune homme.

Beckett totalement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : Vous l'avez tué parce que vous l'aimiez ?

- Oui par passion.

Beckett sortit ses menottes et exposa les faits à l'étudiant.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Mme Johnson.

Beckett finit l'enquête rapidement et transféra le dossier au juge afin que le jeune homme passe devant le tribunal.

Castle était toujours là à côté de Beckett il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Voyant qu'elle avait terminé.

-Vous venez chez moi ce soir Mademoiselle Beckett ? soufla-t-il.

-Non pas ce soir Monsieur Castle !

-Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ? l'interrogea-t-il une pointe de jalousie dans la bouche.

-Oui j'ai décidé d'inviter mon homme chez moi afin de terminer ce que l'on avait commencé dans l'ascenseur murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son homme.

-Cet homme a de la chance d'avoir une femme si attentionnée répondit-il heureux comme un enfant au pied du sapin.

-Je pense bien mais il n'a pas encore vu ce que lui préparais … le nargua-t-elle.

Castle n'imaginant même pas ce que sa muse pouvait lui faire, son esprit s'embua en un rien de temps.

- Je passe chez moi chercher des affaires et je te rejoins déclara Rick en faisant un clin d'œil à sa muse.

-Ok à toute à l'heure.

Castle prit l'ascenseur en premier et Beckett fit de même 5 minutes plus tard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le chapitre 12 va sortir le week-end prochain, je pense. En effet, je reprends le travail et je ne sais si j'aurais le temps de beaucoup écrire. **_

_**Spoilers sur les prochains chapitres : nous allons faire un petit bon dans le temps et je compte bien faire évoluer la relation de nos deux tourtereaux. **_


	12. Erreur ?

Chapitre 12 : Erreur ?

_**Merci à ce week-end de pont qui va me permettre d'écrire. Comme prévu, nous avons fait un petit saut dans le futur avec notre couple préféré. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. **_

Rick et Kate se connaissaient maintenant depuis 4 ans mais étaient en couple que depuis 6 mois. Les deux amants se cachaient toujours de leurs collègues même si cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Quand ce n'était pas une main caressant le visage de Beckett c'était une main sur le genou de Castle ou un sourire amoureux. Tous les soirs, ils voulaient s'embrasser mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Cependant, dans les moments difficiles, ils ne pouvaient s'empêchaient de se prendre dans les bras l'un l'autre ils étaient sans arrêt sur la même longueur d'ondes. Castle et Beckett se protégeaient sans cesse afin que nul ne puisse les faire souffrir. Mais tous ces gestes commençaient à éveiller quelques soupçons chez Ryan et Esposito.

En effet, Castle et Beckett était sur le point de conclure une affaire quand le suspect mais aussi meurtrier de la victime fut relâcher faute de preuves. C'était un homme puissant avec de nombreuses relations. Ce dernier organisé des soirées libertines et déguisées dans sa maison de campagne. Seulement, une de ses soirées a viré au drame avec l'assassinat d'une des hôtesses. Beckett et Castle avait trouvé le lien entre la victime et l'accusé, le motif mais aucune preuve tangible n'était à apporter au dossier.

Il n'y avait plus personnes au commissariat en cette soirée à part notre couple d'inséparable. Ils cherchaient dans tous les sens mais aucune preuve n'apparaissait. Beckett voulant à tout prix rendre justice à la victime fit tout en son possible pour rétablir cette injustice quitte à s'engager elle-même.

Beckett sonda Castle du regard.

-J'ai une seule solution pour avoir la preuve qu'il nous manque mais … je ne sais pas si cela va te plaire.

-Ta phrase ne m'inspire rien de bon mais propose quand même. Et de toute façon, je sais très bien que quand tu as une idée en tête, elle ne te quitte plus.

Beckett savait que Castle avait raison même s'il refusait sa proposition elle le ferait quand même.

-Il faut que je me fasse passer pour une hôtesse et voler le téléphone de notre crimi..

- Non mais ça ne va pas. Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? L'interrompu Castle.

Beckett voulant désamorce la bombe qu'elle venait de créer tenta de calmer son amant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien. Je porterais un déguisement et personne ne me reconnaîtra. Il ne me restera qu'à prendre son téléphone et partir.

-Mais comment compte tu t'y prendre pour voler son téléphone répondit Castle anxieux à l'idée de sa muse.

- Je l'attirerais dans une chambre tout simplement.

-C'est dangereux Kate, je ne veux pas te perdre balbutia-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Beckett regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne. Elle déposa sa main sur celle de Castle.

-Tu sais, j'y arriverais car tu es toujours avec moi et c'est grâce à toi que j'y arrive. Je t'aime Rick.

Rick embrassa la main de Kate pour lui donner du courage et pour faire disparaitre sa propre angoisse avant d'ajouter.

-De toute façon quoi que je dise tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Donc à toi de jouer et soit prudente Kate.

Le lendemain tout était en place Beckett s'était costumée. Elle était sur le point de rentrer dans la maison de campagne de notre tueur. Elle expira une dernière fois et entra. Cet endroit remplit de femmes et d'hommes flirtant ensemble ne lui inspirait rien de bon mais elle devait le faire pour honorer la victime.

Elle repéra notre meurtrier accoudé à une table. Elle se dirigea vers lui mais il l'avait déjà remarqué à son arrivée. Comment résistait aux charmes de cette charmante demoiselle.

Beckett joua cartes sur table. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de notre criminel et commença à le titiller. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que les deux se retrouvent dans une chambre. Beckett tentait bien que mal d'échapper aux assauts sexuels du tueur mais elle eut une idée.

-Chéri, si tu allais dans la salle de bain faire couler un bain pour qu'on s'amuse un peu dit-elle d'une voix suave.

-Euh .. tu es sur, tu ne préfères pas le lit ? questionna l'homme toujours sur Beckett.

Beckett voulant à tout prix le faire sortir de la chambre et de son espace vital tenta une nouvelle pirouette.

-Oui, tu verras ce que je peux faire dans une baignoire rétorqua-t-elle en caressant le torse du meurtrier.

L'homme trop existé pour réfléchir avec sa tête, s'exécuta sur le champ.

Beckett savait qu'elle avait peu de temps. Elle n'eut le temps de trouver son sac quelque part dans la chambre avec le portable de substitution à l'intérieur. Elle décida de transférer par Bluetooth l'ensemble des données nécessaires sur son portable qu'elle avait glissé dans ses dessous. L'opération terminée, elle s'empressa de s'en aller alors que l'homme revenait de faire couler le bain.

Beckett était déjà parti quand le tueur revint et fut surpris de trouver sa chambre vide.

Beckett retrouva le 12th après s'être changée. Elle vit Castle dans la salle de repos et se dirigea vers lui. Quand ce dernier la vit arriver, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un ado boutonneux devant sa copine. Mais ce sourire était plus une marque de soulagement que de bonheur.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? Je ne savais ce qu'il se passait. Je m'inquiétais pour toi insista l'écrivain tant il était bouleversé.

Beckett déposa sa main sur celle de Castle afin de le rassurer et pour lui montrer son amour.

-Ne t'inquiète plus, je suis là.

-Tout s'est bien déroulé ? demanda Castle afin de retrouver une certaine sérénité.

Beckett se remémora cet endroit et elle savait que c'était sordide.

-Oui … _elle hésita à dire la vérité à Castle. Mais maintenant ensemble, elle pouvait se permettre de partager ses craintes avec lui… _Non, c'était horrible, j'ai dû le séduire pour l'emmener à la chambre. Et tu sais très bien que l'homme que j'adore avoir dans ma chambre n'est autre que toi murmura-t-elle.

L'esprit de Castle assimilant la dernière information sourit mais s'énerva en réfléchissant à la première annonce.

-Il a osé te toucher ! Non mais je vais lui exploser sa tête moi.

-Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, je maitrisais la situation.

Comme à l'accoutumée, tous deux restèrent un moment silencieux. Encore une de ces discussions silencieuses qui leur permettaient de se rassurer mutuellement sans dire mots.

Beckett fut la première à éclater cette bulle de bonheur et d'intimité.

-Bon maintenant je vais apporter les preuves à Espo et Ryan.

-Ok, on va lui apporter le portable poursuivi Rick.

Beckett sortit son portable de sa poche et se dirigea vers le bureau.

-Je crois que tu t'es trompé, c'est ton portable ce n'est pas celui de notre homme constata Castle d'un air suspect.

-Oui, je sais mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'intervertir les téléphones donc j'ai transférer ses données sur mon portable.

-Rien ne te choque ? rétorqua Castle ahuri face à l'attitude désinvolte de sa muse.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Tu sais ce que les gars vont trouver dans ce portable ? bredouilla-t-il.

_**Le prochain chapitre ne va pas tarder à arriver car je suis en avance dans mes chapitres. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. **_


	13. Révélations

Chapitre 13 : Révélations.

{Castle : Tu sais ce que les gars vont trouver dans ce portable ?}

Beckett se plongea dans le regard bleu océan de son amant et comprit où il voulait en venir. Désormais, les amants savaient très bien ce que les gars allaient trouver à l'intérieur : des messages d'amour, des appels à répétition et des photos d'eux dans les Hampton pendant leurs week-end.

Beckett se rendit compte de son erreur et déglutit avant de s'avancer vers Rick.

-Oh merde. Les gars vont tout découvrir. Je suis vraiment désolé Rick s'excusa Kate.

-Ce n'est pas grave pour moi. Mais toi, es-tu prête ? S'enquit Rick de peur pour Beckett.

Beckett regarda son téléphone, le tourna dans tous les sens, le tripota et porta son regard sur Castle.

- De toute façon, je n'ai plus le choix. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime donc que les gars le sachent ne me dérange pas finit-elle.

Avant qu'Esposito et Ryan découvre la vérité (même si Ryan avait déjà eu des soupçons au début de leur relation). Beckett et Castle préférèrent annoncer eux-mêmes leur relation.

Beckett fébrile à l'annonce qu'elle allait faire se tendit devant ces deux collègues. Castle sentit sa partenaire se redire et déposa sa main dans le bas de son dos. Comme par magie, cette dernière se décontracta légèrement.

-Les gars en regardant mon portable vous allez découvrir que … bégaya Beckett.

-… nous sommes ensembles conclu Castle.

-Comment ça ? demanda Esposito choqué par cette révélation.

-Tu veux un dessin Espo ou ça ira ? Ironisa Ryan.

-Ah d'accord et depuis quand ? Et pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ? lança le latino d'une traite encore sous le choc de l'annonce.

-On est ensemble depuis 6 mois mais on ne voulait pas l'annoncer à cause de Gates chuchota Beckett afin que personne n'entende.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret est bien gardé. N'est-ce pas ? dit l'irlandais en lançant un regard à Esposito qui n'arrivait décidément pas à s'en remettre.

-Bien sûr que oui.

Beckett était soulagé que ses collègues soient désormais au courant car cette relation lui rappelait qu'elle mentait tous les jours à ces amis mais que c'était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis bien longtemps.

En fin de journée, notre tueur était sous les verrous pour le meurtre de l'hôtesse. Et tout ça grâce à Beckett.

Esposito, Ryan, Castle et Beckett regardèrent partir le meurtrier entre deux agents de police qui allaient l'emmener en prison. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Beckett assise sur sa chaise, s'étira.

-Alors les mecs, on va boire un verre ce soir pour fêter notre victoire et pour l'annonce que Castle et moi, nous vous avons fait ?

-Pour moi aucun problème, tant que c'est votre tournée. Et toi Ryan ? demanda Espo.

-Désolé mais ce soir, ce n'est pas possible j'ai promis à Jenny de rentrer tôt pour coucher ma princesse chantonna le jeune papa.

-Et oui, notre cher Ryan est papa et donc il ne peut plus sortir entre amis. C'est pas grave lui-dit-il pour le taquiner.

-A demain et ne faites pas trop de bêtises tous les trois rajouta Ryan en quittant le 12th.

(…)

1 heure après, Castle et Beckett attendaient l'arrivée d'Esposito devant le bar. Soudain, il le vit arrivé mais il n'était pas seul. Castle regarda Beckett comme pour lui demander mais Beckett ne voulut répondre à cette interrogation silencieuse.

-Je suis désolé s'excusa Espo mais j'ai trouvé cette charmante femme sur mon chemin et j'ai décidé de l'inviter.

-Oh Lanie, je suis contente de voir dit Kate en la serrant dans ses bras.

Notre quatre amis rentrèrent dans le bar et commandèrent leurs boissons. Le service étant terminé, ils s'offrirent chacun un remontant.

-Alors Castle, comment avez-vous fait succomber Beckett ? Questionna le latino.

Castle manqua de s'étouffer avec son whisky et pris une inspiration avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

Euh … _Dois-je lui dire la vérité ? Si oui, Beckett va me tuer. Je suis coincé. _Face à ses questions, Castle n'avait pas de réponse mais …

-Son charme et son amour pour moi Espo tout simplement coupa Beckett aidant son homme qui pour un écrivain n'avait pas les mots.

-Tu vois Espo, le romantisme ça existe encore de notre temps contra Lanie.

Esposito prit cette réflexion de plein fouet sans s'y être préparé et fusilla du regard la légiste.

Beckett et Castle sourirent à cette annonce. En effet, le romantisme était au premier dans leur relation. Tous les deux se remémoraient leurs nuits, leurs week-ends et leurs attentions mutuelles qui rendaient leur couple si solide.

Pendant ce temps, Esposito et Lanie commençaient à se disputer quant à l'implication de chacun de leur couple et aux attentions de l'un envers l'autre.

Castle déposa sa main sur la cuisse de Kate sous la table comme pour lui dire qu'il avait envie d'elle. Cette dernière sentant la main de Rick, ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec un air joueur. A son tour, elle plaça sa main sur celle de Rick en guise de réponse.

Beckett voulait partir pour assouvir l'envie de Rick mais aussi la sienne ils avaient tous les deux le regard emplie d'un désir si intense que leurs yeux s'étaient assombris.

-Bon vous deux, on va vous laisser vous chamaillez. Nous on rentre à la maison dit Kate en se levant brusquement de la table et n'oubliant pas la main de son amant.

-Ah non pas déjà, vous avec pas un peu de temps devant vous ? répondit Lanie.

Castle placé derrière sa douce la tenait par la taille comme pour sous-entendre: _On a déjà un programme pour le reste de la soirée._

Beckett fit un signe à Lanie, que seul deux femmes peuvent comprendre.

-Allez s'il vous plait gémit Javier.

Lanie le coupa et le regarda d'un air faussement glacial.

-Espo laisse les tranquille, tu vois qu'ils ont déjà quelque chose de prévu de soir …

-Merci Lanie pour ton tact à toute épreuve Lanie rétorqua Beckett les joues rosies par la honte.

-De rien sweety.

Kate et Rick rejoignaient la voiture à travers la ruelle, main dans main quand Kate s'arrêta. Castle se retournait pour voir qu'est-ce qu'il se passait.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-J'ai envie de toi Rick, tout de suite.

-Euh .. pardon Kate … oui je sais mais on peut pas rentrer plus vite qu'avec la voiture.

-Tu m'as très bien compris Ricky souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de son amant qu'elle pouvait sentir se tendre à son contact.

Elle s'approcha donc de son écrivain et déposa sa main sur le torse de Rick pendant que ses lèvres s'occupaient de son coup.

Castle comprit qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de rentrer à la maison et amplifia son baiser sur les lèvres de Kate afin d'arriver à sa langue. Désormais, ne faisant qu'une leurs langues s'entrechoquaient pour faire une danse des plus sensuelle.

Rick agrippa Kate par la taille pour qu'elle soit encore plus près de lui. Kate commençait à déboutonner la chemise de son bel amant quand elle sentit la main de Rick derrière sa cuisse. Elle se laissa faire et se retrouvât contre le mur avec les jambes enlacées autour de Castle. Ils sentaient monter la pression en eux cette pression qu'ils adoraient tant et qui les faisaient frémir. Castle sentant sa tension de mâle augmentait de plus en plus, il emmena Kate dans la voiture. Par chance, cette dernière était dans une rue très peu passante et surtout très sombre.

Il ouvrit délicatement la portière arrière et posa délicatement sa femme sur la banquette arrière. Elle se recula tout en s'accrochant au cou de son homme. Il se posa délicatement sur et contre le corps de sa muse et referma la portière. Kate sentait l'envie monter en elle. Elle défit le bouton du pantalon de Rick qui commençait à le serrer légèrement. Il fit de même et descendit délicatement le shorty de sa belle. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre elle voulait le sentir en elle. Elle glissa le caleçon de Rick et laissa son membre venir à elle. Avant le moment fatidique, Rick regarda Kate et lui dit : Je t'aime.

Rick donna un coup de rein et se retrouva dans Kate. Cette dernière tellement heureuse ne put s'empêcher de laisser un souffle de joie sortir de sa bouche. A chaque coup de rein, Kate gémissait de plaisir. Il accéléra son geste jusqu'à sentir son excitation monter à son paroxysme mais il ne voulait pas le faire sans elle. Il s'arrêta, la regarda. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Soudain il reprit d'un coup et la jeune femme cria de joie en sentant l'amour de son homme en elle.

Kate se poussa pour faire de la place à Rick à côté d'elle. Il tenta de se coucher près d'elle mais il n'y avait pas assez de place. Il tomba sur la moquette de la voiture et Kate se mordit la lèvre tout en riant de la situation de son amant.

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un petit peu plus léger que d'habitude. Pour la fin, j'ai décidé de changer de ton. J'espère que cela vous a plus. A dans très très vite … **


	14. Fini ? Terminé ?

Chapitre 14 : Fini ? Terminé ?

_**Nouveau chapitre, chers lecteurs. J'ai bien avancé, même si les autres chapitres ne sont pas encore écrits, l'inspiration ne me manque pas. J'ai la trame complète de ma FanFic jusqu'à savoir comment elle va finir. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture.**_

Beckett était allongé à côté de son homme et elle le dévorait littéralement.

-Hey toi !

Castle ouvrit délicatement les yeux pour ne pas être agressé par la lumière du soleil qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

-Hey toi ! Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Kate caressa le torse de son homme en dessinant des formes abstraites et répondit.

-Depuis une demi-heure mais j'adore te regarder dormir. Tu es si mignon.

Rick sourit à cette déclaration et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa muse. Kate le remercia du regard et commença à approfondir le baisser. Mais un objet opportun fit son apparition dans ce tableau idyllique.

-Tu aurais pu éteindre ton téléphone. Je te rappelle que tu es en repos aujourd'hui grogna Rick.

Kate sourit et répondit au téléphone qui venait juste de sonner.

-Ryan, j'espère que c'est important. Tu sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui je devais passer la journée avec Rick.

Depuis que le couple avait annoncé leur relation, Beckett ne cachait plus son amour et ses envies pour son homme.

Ryan se racla la gorge afin de se donner un peu de courage.

-Beckett, je suis désolé mais c'est très important.

Beckett se releva et s'assit dans le lit. Castle lui écoutait aussi la conversation en s'approchant de l'oreille de sa belle. Sentant la peur l'envahir Beckett questionna son collègue.

-Tu me fais peur Ryan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est Jim, ton père il …

Beckett sentit ses larmes montaient à ses yeux en attendant la fin de la phrase de l'irlandais.

-Ryan ! Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mon père ? hurla-t-elle à travers le téléphone.

Elle commençait à avoir peur et Castle sentait Kate perdre pied. Il la saisit par la taille pour la réconforter mais elle se dégagea de son emprise.

-Ton père s'est fait tirer dessus lâcha enfin Ryan.

Beckett s'effondra en larme et Castle ne se sentait pas mieux à voir sa femme dans un tel état.

Beckett réussi à sortir quelques mots.

-Il est …

-Non, non … il est à l'hôpital dans un état grave.

Beckett sauta hors du lit en se dépêchant.

-J'arrive tout de suite Ryan.

Castle saisit la main de Kate pour la stopper et lui dire qu'il voulait venir avec elle. Et qu'il serait là pour l'aider en cas de besoin.

-Attend … Kate …

Beckett le regarda d'un air méchant et lui glaça le sang avec son visage fermé et stoïque.

- Castle ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour …, tu ne vois pas que c'est grave. Tu m'énerve ! s'écria-t-elle à travers la chambre.

Beckett n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était déjà partie en pyjama à l'hôpital. Comme d'habitude elle avait faire remonter ses barrières internes et elle n'avait pas laissé le temps à Castle de s'exprimer. Il était déçu que Beckett n'ai pas compris qu'il souhait l'accompagner. Il se posait maintenant des questions : _Dois-je la rejoindre ? Est-ce le bon moment ? Serais-je de trop ? Est-ce ma place ?_

Face à ses questions, Rick décida de se laver, de s'habiller et de partir rejoindre Beckett et son père.

Beckett pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps au volant de sa voiture. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle était enfin arrivée à l'hôpital. Elle s'adressa à l'accueil pour savoir où se trouvait son père. Après deux couloirs et quelques portes … Elle vit Ryan et Esposito qui étaient déjà arrivés. Elle s'empressa pour rentrer dans le bloc mais Ryan la stoppa dans ses bras.

- Beckett, tu ne peux pas. Ils sont en train de faire leur travail. Il faut attendre le docteur.

Beckett s'extirpa des bras de Ryan pour s'informer de la situation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-D'après les collègues, il s'est fait tirer dessus alors qu'il était en train de décharger les courses de sa voiture expliqua Esposito.

-Mais … euh … enfin … il va s'en sortir ? pleura-t-elle.

Esposito et Ryan ne savaient pas. Il avait tout de même pris une balle dans le torse et aucun des deux n'oseraient dire la vérité à Beckett et encore moins invoquer de faux espoirs.

- Beckett, attend le docteur pour tes questions, il est préférable répondit Ryan.

Quelques instants plus tard, Castle arriva. Il vit Beckett assise sur le banc, tremblant, mordillant ses ongles. Il voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Ryan et Espo lui firent signe d'aller la calmer. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer mais elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre en guise de refus. Ceci eut pour effet de le faire reculer et surtout de lui faire sentir son café remonter.

Elle était totalement inconsciente et bouleversée. Castle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

C'est à ce moment-là que le docteur sortit du bloc opératoire et demanda la famille de Jim Beckett.

Beckett se leva d'une rapidité affolante et prit la direction du docteur.

-Oui, je suis sa fille. Alors docteur, il va s'en sortir ?

Elle posa cette question en craignant la réponse car le docteur était couvert de sang.

-Votre père a reçu une balle dans le torse. Son poumon a été légèrement touché mais il devrait s'en sortir. Cependant, pour l'instant il est dans le coma pour éviter les souffrances inutiles.

Castle, Espo et Ryan étaient soulagés à cette annonce au moins, il n'était pas mort. Castle savait très bien que Kate ne se serait pas remise de la mort de son père surtout après avoir connu le décès de sa mère.

Beckett apaisée à la première annonce mais inquiète pas la deuxième questionna à nouveau le médecin.

-Quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ?

Le docteur prit un ton étrange et inspira profondément. Tout l'auditoire était pendu à ses lèvres comme un mécène et tous craignaient la réponse de ce dernier.

-Je suis désolé mais on ne sait pas quand il va se réveiller.

Beckett explosa en sanglots face à cette déclaration.

-Mais … je ne peux pas vivre sans mon père c'est la dernière personne qu'il me reste.

A cette déclaration, Castle prit un sérieux coup sur la tête. Son visage trahissait sa déception. En effet, Beckett ne le comptait pas parmi les personnes qui avaient de l'importance pour elle. Pourtant, suite à l'avancement dans leur relation, Castle croyait que Beckett lui avait enfin fait confiance. Mais à près tout, il s'était peut être trompé pensa-t-il.

Espo voyant le malaise de Castle lui murmura quelques mots histoire de le rassurer.

-Et frère, tu sais elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle est sous le choc.

Castle sourit à Espo mais il n'y croyait pas

Le docteur montra Ryan, Espo et Castle et leur déclara.

-Vous pouvez partir, une seule personne n'est autorisée à attendre dans sa chambre.

Avant de partir, Castle tenta une dernière fois un geste délicat auprès de Kate. Mais celle-ci n'eut pas la réaction qu'il aurait imaginé.

-Laisse-moi Rick, tu m'emmerdes ! Tu as compris ou il faut que je répète ? S'énerva-t-elle.

Rick énervé mais à la fois blessé au plus profond de son être parti avec les mecs.

Tout comme Esposito quelques instants plus tôt, Ryan tenta de rassurer Castle.

Tu sais bien comment elle est ? Elle est sanglante quand elle ne va pas bien.

- Oui mais d'habitude elle accepte mon aide, mon … affectation mais là … conclu Castle.

Lanie fit son apparition dans le couloir et rejoignit les garçons.

-Alors comment va le père de Kate ? Et comment va Kate ?

Esposito encore chamboulé par cette affaire mais assez fort pour parler prit la parole.

-Le père de Beckett est dans le coma et Beckett ne va pas bien du tout.

Castle à l'écoute de ses derniers mots ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

Lanie saisit Castle dans ses bras et fit signe aux garçons de partir. Elle le consola comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant.

-Chut … Chut calme toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit la jeune légiste.

Se calmant peu à peu, Castle réussit à aligner quelques mots.

-Elle … ne veut pas de mon aide. Elle refuse mon soutien.

-Mais non Castle, elle est bouleversée donc elle est un peu perdue c'est tout.

-Non s'indigna l'écrivain c'est comme au début. Son mur intérieur s'est reconstruit et elle ne voudra plus de moi. Quand le docteur lui parlait elle lui a dit que son père était la seule personne qui lui restait.

Sur les derniers mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer les larmes revinrent prendre place sur ses joues.

-Castle dit Lanie tu l'aime et elle t'aime. Ne t'inquiète pas tout cela va rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Tu sais Lanie, Kate est la femme dont j'avais besoin. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur pour toujours. J'adore son corps, son intelligence, son côté dur mais tendre à la fois. C'est la femme … que j'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort. D'ailleurs si Kate ne peut reparler pas ou ne pouvait plus être avec moi je crois que je pourrais me …

_**J'espère que ce chapitre plus grave, vous a plu. A vos plumes, ou plutôt à vos claviers pour vos commentaires. Nouveau chapitre bientôt à venir.**_


	15. Dernier hommage

Chapitre 15 : Dernier hommage.

_**Encore un nouveau chapitre. Quand l'inspiration est là, mes mains et mon esprit ne peuvent s'empêcher de vouloir écrire. En espérant, que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Et que dire du titre, plutôt étrange. **_

{-Tu sais Lanie, Kate est la femme dont j'avais besoin. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur pour toujours. J'adore son corps, son intelligence, son côté dur mais tendre à la fois. C'est la femme … que j'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort. D'ailleurs si Kate ne peut reparler pas ou ne pouvait plus être avec moi je crois que je pourrais me …}

Lanie comprenant où voulait en venir le stoppa net.

-Non ! Castle, tu ne feras pas ça. Elle t'aime mais il faut que tu lui laisses du temps.

Sur ces mots, les deux rentrèrent au 12th.

Esposito et Ryan travaillaient déjà quant Castle arriva au poste. Il vit la chaise vide de Beckett et ceci lui fait un mal terrible.

-Alors, on a quoi ? demanda Castle.

-Apparemment nous aurions un témoin qui aurait vu un homme s'en allait pas loin de la scène de … _il hésita un moment _… de l'attaque. Ryan est en train de l'interroger pour voir s'il peut nous faire un portrait-robot répondit Esposito.

Pendant ce temps, le Capitaine Gates avait appris la terrible nouvelle. Elle téléphona à Beckett pour lui retirer l'enquête de son père. Mais Beckett n'était pas du même avis. Cependant, après une longue conversation Beckett accepta. Elle préférait rester à côté de son père.

Le Capitaine Gates sortit de son bureau et annonça la nouvelle à l'ensemble de la brigade.

-Castle, comme Beckett n'est plus sur cette affaire, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester poursuivi Gates.

-Non, je veux et je peux aider sur cette enquête. En rien, je ne laisserai tomber Beckett … son père répondit Castle choqué et offusqué par les propos du capitaine.

-D'accord, Monsieur Castle mais ne faites rien qui pourrait m'énerver dit la capitaine aussi froidement qu'à son habitude.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que la capitaine avait retrouvé son bureau, Ryan sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire dépité.

-Tu parles d'un témoin, il a rien vu du tout. On est toujours au point mort.

-On va revenir aux vieilles méthodes expliqua Esposito. Qui sont ses ennemis ? Les mobiles possibles etc ?

Ryan s'approcha de Castle et lui murmura sa pensée.

-Maintenant que vous êtes avec Beckett, vous ne savez pas s'il avait des problèmes ?

Castle réfléchit un moment.

-Non, nous avons mangé avec lui la semaine dernière et il était très heureux. Il ne semblait avoir aucun problème.

-Si je me rappelle bien, le père de Beckett est avocat. Il doit avoir beaucoup d'ennemis suggéra Espo.

-Oui, il était avocat. Il est à la retraite depuis un mois environ continua Castle.

Esposito regarda Castle en lui faisant un semblant d'yeux doux. Il savait que ce qu'il allait lui demander n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Mais il savait aussi que seul Castle pourrait le faire rapidement.

- Il nous faudrait quelqu'un qui regarde l'ensemble de ses dossiers.

Castle souhaitant tout faire pour les aider et pour aider Kate ne se fit pas prier.

-Je vais le faire, je lis vite donc on avancera plus vite.

(…)

Trois jours étaient déjà passés depuis l'entrée de Jim Beckett à l'hôpital et donc depuis son attaque.

Esposito et Ryan travaillaient d'arrache-pied en oubliant même leurs vies respectives. Castle avait envoyé des dizaines de message à Kate mais elle ne daignait pas répondre. Il était dans les archives où les dossiers de Jim avaient été placés. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis 2 jours sa barbe naissante recouvrait ses joues affaissées ses cernes étaient creusées et enfin il était revêtu d'une chemise froissée et d'un jean dans le même état.

Il commençait à s'endormir quand Ryan, Esposito et Lanie arrivèrent.

- Hum … Hum … Castle, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Ryan.

- Non, je suis désolé je n'ai rien trouvé mais il me reste encore tout ça à vérifier dit-il en montrant une salle entière remplie de dossiers.

-Castle, tu es fatigué. Rentre chez toi et repose-toi un peu.

-Non, Jim et Kate ont besoin de moi. Et d'ailleurs quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Kate car elle ne répond pas à mes messages, dit l'écrivain d'un air dévasté.

Lanie sentit sa détresse et prit les devants sur ses collègues.

-Castle, ce n'est pas qu'envers toi. J'ai appelé l'hôpital et ils m'ont dit qu'elle n'avait pas quitté son père depuis l'accident et qu'elle n'acceptait aucune visite pour elle et son père.

-Merci Lanie mais je sais que quelque chose est cassée entre nous gémit-il.

Nos trois compères ne savaient quoi répondre. Ils sentaient bien le mal-être de Castle mais ils repartirent chacun au travail.

(…)

Une semaine de plus était passé. Aucune nouvelle de Beckett Jim était toujours dans le coma et Castle n'avait toujours pas de piste.

Rick était toujours enfermé dans les archives il était assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce avec une dizaine de gobelets de cafés autour de lui. Sa posture, son visage, sa tenue tout trahissaient son chagrin.

Lanie le regardait dans le coin de porte et elle ne put s'empêcher de voir Castle comme un être faible et blessé. Elle qui avait l'habitude de le voir sûr de lui, fort et joyeux le tableau qui était dépeint devant elle, la choquait réellement.

-Hey writer-man, ça va ?

Castle à l'écoute de ce surnom fut surpris. En effet, seul Beckett dans les moments intimes l'appelait comme ça. Il réfléchit et comprit que Kate avait dû cafter à sa meilleure amie ce petit surnom.

-Oui ça peut aller mais je n'ai toujours rien et je crois que Beckett m'a quitté.

Lanie surprise à cette déclaration s'approcha de lui.

-Castle … elle t'aime mais en ce moment je pense qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder.

Lanie ne savait pas quoi rajouter. Elle n'avait pas non plus de nouvelles de sa meilleure amie. Et si elle avait discuté avec cette dernière, elle ne se serait pas gênée de lui faire part de sa colère. Sa colère, de faire autant souffrir Castle.

-De toute façon, même si c'est fini. Je veux rendre ce dernier hommage à ma femme … mon ex-femme rajouta-t-il.

Lanie ne savant plus comment le rassurer tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Rick, je ne veux plus entendre de choses pareils, c'est compris s'écria-t-elle.

Castle sourit faussement à Lanie.

-D'accord Lanie mais si tu pouvais me laisser travailler … Allez ! je te taquine, mais je voudrais quand même travailler.

Lanie lui rendit un sourire et s'en alla.

Castle resta ici et réfléchit à Beckett. A présent, il était maintenant sûr que son histoire avec sa muse était terminée. Son cœur se brisait de jour en jour et il savait que la plaie béante que laisserait Beckett serait irréparable. Cette femme qu'il avait tant désiré cette femme qu'il avait su mettre à nu.

Il lui en voulait au plus haut point mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la réprimander. Elle aussi l'avait aidé elle l'avait fait grandir, mûrir et surtout revivre.

_**Un avis sur ce chapitre … avant que le prochain ne sorte dans pas longtemps. Je sais que c'est un passage un peu drama mais parfois cela nous bouscule un peu. Vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Pour ce qui trouverait que le chapitre est un court. C'est vrai mais comme j'ai écrit la quasi-totalité de cette histoire sur Jim je ne savais pas où couper. **_


	16. Bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles

Chapitre 16 : Bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles ?

**Nouveau chapitre les amis … **

La troisième semaine de travail acharné venait de se terminer. Castle, Espo, Ryan et Lanie faisaient un point sur la situation qui n'était pas très bonne. En effet, il n'avait rien trouvé.

Gates s'approcha du groupe et prit son air sérieux. Toute l'équipe frémit à son apparition. A ce moment précis, son surnom d'Iron Gates lui allait comme un gant.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelle piste ? demanda-t-elle.

-Euh, Sir, nous n'avons pas de nouvelle piste mais nous avançons quand même répondit Ryan.

-Je suis désolé mais une enquête qui n'aboutit à rien au bout de 15 jours doit être fermée. J'ai déjà poussé à une semaine de plus mais là on doit arrêter. Je ferme l'enquête conclu Gates.

Castle sentit l'énervement monté en lui et ne put la refouler.

-Vous ne pouvez pas Madame.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Castle mais on ne peut pas continuer. Nos bureaux regorgent de nouveaux cas que nous avons mis de côté à cause de l'enquête du père de Beckett.

-C'est impossible, on doit continuer ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à Beckett s'emporta l'écrivain haussant le ton de plus de plus.

- Monsieur Castle, vous allez me parler sur un autre ton.

-Si j'ai envie de vous parler de cette manière je le ferais s'écria-t-il. Et vous n'avez pas le droit de fermer l'enquête.

Tout le commissariat était retourné sur Castle et Gates.

-Monsieur Castle, je n'accepterai personne qui me parle sur ce ton et encore moins ce que je dois faire. Vous êtes **viré** !

Castle tellement irrité accepta la décision en rajoutant un dernier commentaire.

- Aucun problème, de toute façon vous ne faisiez que me ralentir dans mon investigation.

-Si j'apprends que vous continuez l'enquête même en dehors de ces locaux, je n'hésiterais pas à vous mettre en prison.

Sur ces derniers mots, Castle prit sa veste, regarda une dernière fois la chaise de Beckett vide comme pour graver cette image dans son esprit et rentra chez lui.

Arrivé à son appartement, il était seul. Martha était en vacances aux Hampton et Alexis était en stage en Europe pour 2 mois.

Il ne voulait cependant pas abandonné l'enquête pour autant. Il décida de prendre une douche et prendre quelques verres. Il commença par un verre de whisky, un seconde de scotch et … il arrêta. _Ce n'est pas en buvant que je vais arriver à supporter son absence … songea-t-il. _

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Castle se demanda qui pouvait bien le déranger.

Il ouvrit et se trouva nez à nez avec Ryan et Esposito. Ces derniers portaient avec eux de nombreux cartons. En effet, ils avaient réussi à sortir les dossiers de Jim Beckett sans éveiller les soupçons du Capitaine.

-Merci les gars mais il ne fallait pas risquer ça pour moi … _il se reprit_ … pour Kate.

-Tu sais nous aussi on aime Beckett, et on veut à tout prix l'aider donc quand tu auras quelque chose tu nous appelle reprit Esposito.

Ryan voulant rajouter du poids aux paroles de son ami et collègue : A toutes heures …

Castle posa ses mains sur l'épaule de chacun de ses frères et prit conscience que le 12th était une réelle famille pour lui.

-Je vous remercie les mecs, vous êtres des vrais amis pour moi.

Ryan et Esposito repartirent pour le commissariat avant que Gates ne remarque leur absence. Castle, quant à lui, reprit ses recherches. Il était maintenant environ minuit vingt quand Castle se mit à somnoler. Son esprit vagabonder entre les moments merveilleux qu'il avait passé avec Kate et celui où il avait mangé avec Jim Beckett.

Soudain, il se rappela les paroles de Jim. _Hey Kate, étant à la retraite et m'ennuyant fortement je suis devenu bénévole dans l'association de quartier qui aide les jeunes à s'en sortir notamment, en entrant à la fac. _

Ces derniers mots raisonnèrent dans la tête de Castle. Et s'il ne cherchait pas le criminel où il fallait. Pourquoi son agresseur serait forcément un ancien cas qu'aurait traité Jim ? Castle s'empressa de téléphoner à Esposito pour tout lui expliquer. Il préféra celui-ci à Ryan car il savait très bien que Ryan devait s'occuper de sa fille et de sa femme.

-Hey bro, excuse-moi de te déranger mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose … Enfin, j'ai une piste.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vas-y. A quoi tu as pensé ? répondit Esposito à moitié endormi.

-Jim nous a fait part qu'il était bénévole dans une association de quartier. Peut-être que le criminel a un lien avec sa nouvelle activité suggéra l'écrivain.

-Ok, je pense que c'est une bonne piste. Demain, je file au 12th, je dis à Gates qu'on a une nouvelle piste et normalement elle ré ouvrira l'enquête conclu le latino.

-Ne dis pas au Capitaine que cela vient de moi sinon elle serait capable de m'emprisonner railla Castle.

-Ok bro, ne t'inquiète pas.

(…)

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, Kate s'était endormie sur sa chaise, la tête posée sur la main de son père encore dans le coma. Elle sentit quelque chose bougée. Elle leva délicatement la tête et vit son père tentant d'ouvrir les yeux et serrant sa main.

Beckett versa quelques larmes de bonheur avant d'appeler une infirmière.

-Infirmière ! vite s'il vous plait, mon père se réveille s'égosilla-t-elle.

-Papa, tu vas bien. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

L'infirmière arriva et vérifia les constantes de Jim. Tout se passa bien et elle repartit après avoir fait un débrief à Beckett.

-Alors papa, comment tu te sens ?

-Kate … je vais mieux … je pense … souffla-t-il encore assommé par les médicaments.

-Je suis si heureuse papa. Cela fait environ 4 semaines que je veille sur toi.

-Kate, tu n'étais pas obligé.

Les deux parlèrent encore quelques instants avant que Jim émette la volonté de dormir. Kate sortit donc de la chambre et téléphona au 12th pour leur annonçait la bonne nouvelle.

Ryan lui répondit et fit part de l'information à l'ensemble du commissariat. Un soulagement général se fit sentir dans le 12th. Beckett lui demanda s'ils avaient une nouvelle piste mais il rétorqua que non. _ (Effectivement, il ne savait pas que Castle et Esposito enquêtaient sur une nouvelle piste.) _ Elle laissa donc Ryan travaillait et elle repartit voir son père.

(…)

Pendant ce temps, Esposito était au travail depuis 3 heures et il avait bien avancé. Il avait trouvé un jeune dont s'occuper Jim qui paressait suspect. En effet, ce dernier était un revendeur de drogue il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à la fac. Ce dernier point surprit Espo puisque cette association venait en aide aux jeunes qui voulaient notamment sortir des affaires sordides pour retrouver le milieu scolaire.

En rentrant, au commissariat, il expliqua donc la nouvelle piste de Castle à Ryan. Ces derniers, maintenant convaincu que cette piste était solide en firent part à Gates. Au début, le capitaine n'apprécia pas que ses subordonnés travaillent dans son dos mais après avoir étudié la question … Elle décida de ré ouvrir l'enquête à une condition : qu'il retrouve enfin ce criminel.

**A vos commentaires … **


	17. Une vie recommence mais une s'arrêtte

Chapitre 17 : Une vie recommence mais une autre s'arrête …

**Un chapitre un peu plus dark (comme le titre l'indique) , j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. **

Le lendemain matin, Kate dormait toujours auprès de son père. Jim se réveilla et vit Beckett encore endormie sur le siège. Ce dernier allait nettement mieux quelques douleurs le tiraillaient toujours mais le moral était là.

-Hey Kate … tu ne vas pas rester à me guetter sans arrêt quand même se moqua-t-il.

-Si papa, je veux te protéger grommela-t-elle encore endormie.

-Kate, je t'aime mais il faut penser à toi un peu. Et d'ailleurs, c'est bizarre je n'ai pas vu Rick depuis hier. D'habitude, il ne te quitte jamais ronchonna-t-il.

Beckett ne savait trop quoi répondre elle avait complètement mis Castle sur la touche. Et elle ne savait pas s'il l'attendrait toujours. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait mal mais encore une fois ses barrières internes étaient remontées à la surface comme une carapace. Et pour se protéger, elle avait préféré le rejeter.

-Tu sais papa, moi et Castle … bredouilla-t-elle.

Jim l'interrompit et commença à se mettre en colère contre sa fille. Désormais, il en avait marre de voir sa fille cachait ses sentiments pour Rick. De plus, il croyait que leur couple était définitivement soudé mais aux dernières paroles de sa fille, il ne put s'empêcher de l'engueuler.

-Non Katherine Beckett ! Ne me dit pas que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? l'interrogea-t-il un soupçon de rancœur de la voix.

- Papa, je crois qu'il ne voudra plus de moi. Cela fait quatre semaines que je ne lui parle plus. Je voulais à tout prix rester concentrer sur toi.

Jim se calma et prit la main de sa fille.

-Kate tu sais … Rick est le seul que tu n'as jamais aimé et c'est le seul homme que j'ai vu te faire aller bien donc s'il te plait excuse toi. Il t'aime tu sais.

Kate ressentit soudainement le manque de Castle juste à l'idée de son absence les dernières semaines.

-Moi aussi, je l'aime …

-Maintenant je veux que tu partes et que tu ailles le voir ajouta son père.

Kate s'empressa de retrouver son écrivain mais avant elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père.

(…)

Elle arriva au poste et vit la chaise de Rick vide. Tout naturellement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos mais il n'y était pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce mais il n'était pas là.

Espo et Ryan lui firent signe de les rejoindre.

- Alors, vous en êtes ou ? Et où est Castle ? S'enquit-elle.

-Nous avons eu le tireur de ton père Beckett s'enjoua Ryan.

Effectivement, Ryan et Esposito trouvèrent quelques heures avant, l'homme que Castle avait trouvé grâce à ses recherches. C'était bien le dealeur de drogue Jim avait compris qu'il revendait de la drogue au sein même de l'association. Jim lui avait donc dit de tout arrêter où il le balancerait à la police. Le dealeur ne voulant pas que son business s'arrête préféra arrêter le père de Beckett.

-Tant mieux, j'espère qu'il va pourrir en prison jura Beckett.

Elle ne parlait pas souvent comme cela mais quand on s'en prenait à sa famille, elle ne répondait plus d'elle.

-Et Castle dans tout ça, il est où ? les interrogea-t-elle.

Ryan ne savait pas quoi répondre et surtout comment apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle à son boss.

-Il a été viré par Gates.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non, il s'est opposé à Gates. Il a passé 3 semaines dans les archives pour regarder tous les dossiers de ton père et quand Gates lui a dit qu'on fermait l'enquête il s'est énervé. Il lui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire ça.

- Mais, il ne t'en a pas parlé ? demanda Espo.

Beckett rougit légèrement elle savait que son attitude avait été horrible et qu'elle allait devoir ramer pour retrouver son homme.

-Je n'ai pas pris de ses nouvelles depuis que mon père est dans le coma.

Ryan furieux contre Beckett :

-Tu déconnes, il a passé 3 semaines pour toi dans les archives et il a réussi à trouver le tireur de ton père. Et toi, tu ne daignes même pas lui adresser un mot.

Beckett avait honte elle savait que ses collègues avaient raison mais maintenant c'était trop tard.

-Je sais, j'ai merdé.

-Tu sais que depuis ton silence, Castle est au plus mal ajouta Espo voulant la culpabiliser.

Beckett se sentit bête et décida d'esquiver ses collègues pour allait parler avec sa meilleure amie.

-Je descends voir Lanie.

Beckett prit les escaliers et descendit voir sa meilleure amie. Elle hésita à pousser les portes de la morgue quand elle entendit Lanie.

-Kate, tu attends quoi pour pousser ma porte ?

Lanie l'avait vu arrivé.

- Hey Lanie …

- Hey, alors j'ai appris qu'on l'a attrapé et que ton père est sorti du coma.

- Et oui tout est rentré dans l'ordre soupira Beckett.

- … ou presque rajouta Lanie.

Beckett compris que la légiste parlait de Castle et décida pour une fois d'étaler ses sentiments sans faire languir son amie.

-Oui, je crois que Castle ne me pardonnera jamais. Pourtant, j'étais si bien avec lui … je l'…

-Tu l'aimais.

Beckett sourit à son ami qui comme d'habitude pouvait lire en elle.

-Oui mais je lui ai fait du mal.

-Je sais. C'est moi qui l'ai aidé du mieux que je pouvais. Il a pleuré Kate … Il m'a émut quand il m'a parlé de toi. Tu sais il t'aime vraiment du plus profond de son âme.

Beckett décontenancée par l'image de Castle pleurant son cœur se serra encore plus.

-Tu crois qu'il va me pardonner ?

Lanie toujours aussi franche ne mit pas de pincettes pour répondre à la jeune détective.

-Je pense que tu vas devoir lui dire tes sentiments et lui expliquer pourquoi tu l'as délaissé. Tu sais Kate … _lui dit-elle en lui posant une main sur le genou … _Il était prêt à se tuer plutôt que de se voir sans toi … Et regarde, il s'est même viré pour toi.

Beckett sentit les larmes monter en elle aucun homme n'avait encore fait preuve d'un tel amour pour elle.

-Se tuer pour moi … Non mais il faut que j'aille le voir. S'il se tuait, je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre.

- Vas-y file.

Beckett avant de partir rejoindre son homme :

-Tu as des nouvelles de lui car les gars non. Je voudrais savoir où il est demanda Beckett.

Sur ces mots, Lanie fût quelque peu inquiète car elle non plus n'avait pas de nouvelles de l'écrivain.

- C'est vrai cela fait un moment que l'on a plus de nouvelles de lui s'inquiéta Lanie.

Beckett sentit un pincement au cœur et craignait pour la vie de son homme.

-Oh non … j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait une bêtise.


	18. Nouveau départ …

Chapitre 18 : Nouveau départ …

_**Bonjour à tous … aujourd'hui pas de mot d'accueil car je ne vais pas vous laissez languir afin de savoir si Castle va bien. Bonne lecture. **_

Beckett s'empressa de rejoindre sa voiture en bousculant l'ensemble des collègues se trouvant sur son chemin. Arrivée dans la voiture, elle mit la sirène pour aller plus vite. Elle avait si peur que Rick se soit … A cette idée, Beckett ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle ne pourrait pas survivre sans son écrivain, son homme, son amant … son mari.

Elle grimpa les escaliers de Castle aussi vite qu'elle a pu. Devant la porte, elle frappa de nombreuses de fois et de plus en plus fort. Personne ne répondait. Elle sentait son cœur qui battait si fort qu'elle croyait qu'il allait lâcher. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Sous ses yeux, le portrait que Castle lui offrit lui fit mal au cœur. Il était amaigri, les joues creusées, des cernes gigantesques sous les yeux et que dire de sa tenue. Il portait un tee-shirt sale et un jogging trop grand et troué. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Ne sachant que dire, comme à son habitude Beckett préféra l'action aux mots. Mais aujourd'hui, la méthode n'était peut-être pas la bonne. Beckett lui sauta tout de même au coup en l'embrassant.

Castle ressentit un mélange de sentiments en lui : de la joie, de l'envie, de l'amour mais aussi de la rancœur et de l'énervement. Ces derniers sentiments prirent le dessus. Castle sépara le corps de Beckett du sien. Beckett fut surpris par ce geste elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel recul de la part de Rick.

Kate saisit la main de Castle mais ce dernier s'écarta de nouveau. Beckett su à ce moment-là que le reconquérir s'avérait bien plus dur qu'elle aurait imaginé.

-Je suis désolé Rick … vraiment désolé …

Rick avait les larmes aux yeux et sa respiration était saccadée par ses sanglots.

-Tu es désolé ! Mais tu te moques de moi Beckett s'écria-t-il.

Kate avait très rarement vu Rick énervé mais le voir dans cet état ne faisait que la culpabiliser un peu plus. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle était en tort et qu'elle devait encaisser les paroles de Rick. De plus, à la prononciation de son nom dans la bouche de Rick l'avait littéralement poignardé en plein cœur. Avant, ils étaient passés aux prénoms et celui lui convenait mieux.

-Rick … je sais que je t'ais fait du mal mais … _elle reprit sa respiration … _voir mon père dans cet état m'a complétement bouleversé. A ce moment-là, j'ai revu … ma mère … dans cette ruelle.

-Oui, je peux comprendre mais j'étais là, j'aurais pu t'aider, te réconforter, te soutenir …

Kate avait eu du mal à s'ouvrir d'une telle manière devant son amant et encore une fois elle préféra l'action que la discussion. Elle posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme

-Je t'aime Rick poursuivi-t-elle. Se rapprochant de nouveau pour l'embrasser Rick la repoussa.

-Non Kate s'exclama-t-il. Je ne peux pas.

Kate prit l'ampleur des dégâts qu'elle avait causés à son écrivain et décida enfin de lui parler franchement, à cœur ouvert.

-Rick, je t'aime. Mes sentiments pour toi sont immenses je n'ai jamais aimé un homme d'une telle manière. Si tu ne me pardonnes pas je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Tu es l'homme de ma vie et maintenant j'en ai pleinement conscience.

Face à ces révélations, Kate avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était ouverte de la sorte à un homme. Mais aujourd'hui, elle l'avait fait car cet homme était Richard Alexander Rodger Castle.

Rick, quant à lui était aussi bouleversé par les aveux de Kate mais sa blessure était trop grande et bien trop fraiche pour être panser.

-Désolé … mais il va me falloir du temps pour … tout assimiler … pour te pardonner lâcha-t-il.

Pour la seconde fois dans cette altercation, Beckett reçue un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé mais à ce point, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

-D'accord Rick … je comprends … dit-elle avec une larme dévalant son visage.

Beckett prit donc la direction de la porte, espérant au plus profond d'elle que Rick la retienne mais il n'en fit rien. C'est donc haletante par les sanglots qu'elle regagna son appartement. Les mots de Castle raisonnaient dans sa tête comme une mauvaise musique. Elle savait que l'attente serait dure mais qu'elle devait le respecter. Après tout, il l'avait bien attendu donc maintenant c'était à son tour. Dans un geste de colère, incontrôlable, elle renversa le dessus de son bureau et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes le long du mur.

Au même moment, dans son loft Rick était blotti dans son lit. Il repensait aux paroles de sa muse pour une fois, elle s'était découverte, mise à nue. Mais pour lui, c'était trop tard. Le gouffre qu'il avait dans le cœur était bien trop important.

(…)

Beckett était au 12th et faisait de la paperasse. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de Castle. Mais rien. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle voyait la rupture se rapprochait. Tous les matins, elle guettait l'ascenseur afin de voir s'il arrivait avec leurs cafés mais non il restait muet et invisible. Son humeur était exécrable et c'est tous ses collègues qui en pâtissaient.

Ryan et Esposito n'osaient ni la regarder ni lui parler de peur de se faire crier dessus ou pire de se faire envoyer un dossier par la tête comme elle l'avait fait avec un officier. Gates non plus ne faisait pas la fière cette dernière ne contredisait jamais la détective de peur d'attirer les foudres de cette dernière.

Vers 14 heures, Beckett décida de se faire un café mais cette machine lui rappelait Castle et surtout elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en servir.

-Et merde : Ca m'énerve hurla-t-elle contre la machine à expresso. Elle se posa contre la machine et respira profondément pour ne pas laisser les larmes dévaler ses joues mais c'était trop tard.

Esposito se risqua à la réconforter.

-Soyez forte Beckett vous vous aimez ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Alors appelez le suggéra-t-il.

Beckett le fixa si froidement qu'Esposito déglutit face à elle.

-Tu m'emmerde Espo … tu comprends et d'ailleurs vous m'emmerdez tous jura-t-elle en allant à son bureau. Elle récupéra ses affaires et s'en alla sous les yeux médusés de ses collègues. Par chance, Gates n'était pas là pour assister à cette scène.

(…)

Au même moment, Castle était dans son loft. Il était assis dans son bureau et tentait d'écrire son nouveau roman, mais l'inspiration lui faisait cruellement défaut. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Kate de la tête. Elle était présente partout : dans sa cuisine, sa chambre, son salon … Cependant, il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à renouer le contact avec elle. Il avait peur il ne savait pas comment il réagirait devant la femme qu'il aimait mais surtout devant la femme qui l'avait blessé. Il ressassait le discours quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il regarda et vit un SMS de Beckett.

_« Rick, j'ai besoin de te parler. Je peux passer ? Kate »_

Son cœur s'accéléra à la vue de ce message et il décida de répondre. Car quoi qu'il en dise, il avait cette femme dans la peau et il l'aimait.

_« Oui » _fut le seul mot qu'il trouva.

(…)

Beckett était assise sur une des balançoires qui représentait sa relation avec Castle. Elle lui avait envoyé ce message car elle voulait savoir. Oui, elle voulait savoir si leur histoire était toujours d'actualité ou si c'était terminé.

Son téléphone vibra et elle vit le « Oui » de Castle. Elle trouva cette réponse froide et lugubre. Même si Rick lui annonçait leur rupture, elle préférait le savoir. Mais à vrai dire, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. C'est donc les yeux chargés de larmes qu'elle se rendit au loft de Castle.

Arrivé devant la porte du loft, elle tremblait et des larmes perlées déjà sur ses joues. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte. Elle entendit des pas et elle trouva Castle en face d'elle.

-Je peux entrer demanda-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

-Oui, rentre.

Tous deux restèrent dans l'entrée du loft et Beckett se racla la gorge afin d'amorcer son monologue.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as décidé pour nous mais sache que j'espère au moins que tu reviennes travailler avec moi. Travailler sans toi, c'est comme m'arracher le cœur, c'est invivable … c'est insupportable.

Touché par ces déclarations Castle voulu lui répondre qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause Gates mais Beckett lui fit signe de se taire. C'est alors à son écoute, qu'elle continua.

-Je sais très bien que Gates t'as viré mais je vais lui dire que tu as réagi de la sorte de fait qu'on soit en couple. Je n'ai pas honte de lui dire, je veux qu'elle le sache et quitte à ce qu'elle me vire, je veux essayer. Je préfère être virée que travailler sans toi.

Castle à l'écoute de ces mots était heureux. C'était la première fois que Kate se livrait comme ça à lui. Et qu'elle risque sa carrière pour lui était vraiment une marque de confiance et d'amour mais il ne pouvait pas la priver de sa carrière pour être avec lui.

- Non Kate, tu ne peux pas faire ça pour moi. Tu sais très bien que la police n'accepte pas les couples dans le travail et je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton travail pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je prends le risque. Je préfère qu'elle me vire que de ne pas travailler avec toi.

- Kate, je ne veux pas que tu délaisses ce que tu aimes le plus au monde pour moi gémit-il.

- Ce que j'aime le plus au monde c'est toi Rick dit-elle les yeux dans ceux de Castle.

Rick n'en pouvait plus et il embrassa sa muse d'une tendresse et d'un amour encore jamais atteint. Beckett surprise pas cette étreinte laissa glisser une larme sur sa joue. Front contre front, Rick enleva la larme de son pouce et sourit à Kate.

-Je t'aime Kate.

-Je t'aime Rick et pour toujours murmura-t-elle.

Les deux amants enfin réunis continuèrent à s'embrasser. Ce baiser n'était pas un baiser parmi tant d'autres c'était un baiser de retrouvaille et surtout un baiser qui scellerai à jamais leur vie de couple.

-Tu m'as manqué Kate chuchota-t-il.

-Moi aussi Rick … tu hantais mes jours et mes nuits …

Rick retrouva son sourire espiègle.

-Alors comme ça tu rêves de moi durant la nuit …

-Oui, Monsieur l'écrivain et pour être franche, j'ai fantasmé de votre corps d'apollon susurra-t-elle.

-Mademoiselle Beckett, je vais donc assouvir vos fantasmes chuchota-t-il à sa muse tout en l'embrassant.

C'est donc collé l'un à l'autre que les deux prirent la direction de la chambre.

(…)

Rick et Kate étaient sur le lit après s'être prouvé leur amour. Kate était lovée dans les bras de son homme, entourant sa taille tandis que ce dernier dessinait des formes sur le dos et l'épaule de sa muse.

-Rick ?

-Oui.

-Faut que j'y aille … murmura-t-elle afin de ne pas casser la bulle dans laquelle les deux amants s'étaient réfugiés.

Rick grogna et referma ses bras afin de resserrer sa prise sur Kate.

-Pourquoi, tu n'es pas bien ici ? demanda-t-il en embrassant le sommet de la tête de Kate.

-Si mais je veux allais voir Gates je veux qu'elle te réintègre lui répondit-elle yeux dans les yeux.

-D'accord, je ne m'opposerais pas à ton choix.

Beckett sortit donc du lit mais Rick saisit sa main avant de partir et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres afin de lui donner tout le courage dont elle allait avoir besoin.

(…)

Beckett était déjà arrivé au commissariat. Elle traversa l'open-space où tous ses collègues ne bougeaient pas craignant une réprimande sa part. Elle vit Gates dans son bureau et frappa à sa porte.

- Madame, je peux vous parler ?

Le capitaine leva la tête de ses dossiers et abaissa ses lunettes pour la voir. Cette dernière était surpris de voir sa détective de bonne humeur et n'hurlant pas après tout le monde.

-Bien sûr, détective entrez.

Beckett ferma la porte et s'assit.

-J'ai appris pour Castle et … je suis vraiment désolé de son comportement … mais je voudrais que vous le … réintégriez bafouilla Beckett.

Gates toujours aussi émerveillé devant le sans gêne de Beckett ne put répondre favorablement à sa requête.

-Je ne peux pas détective il a été trop loin répliqua la chef d'un air glacial.

-Je sais mais vous ne savez pas toutes les raisons à ces agissements repris Beckett.

-Je ne veux pas les connaitre. Il ne viendra plus au commissariat un point c'est tout.

Beckett sentait qu'elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur et décida d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa supérieure sachant les conséquences qui pouvaient en découler.

-Castle et moi, nous sommes ensemble et c'est pour ça qu'il sur réagit. Et si vous ne changez pas d'avis, je démissionne.

Gates était choquée par ces annonces. Elle ne savait pas que Castle et Beckett étaient en couple même si elle avait de fortes présomptions et encore moins que Beckett était capable de faire passer Castle avant sa carrière.

-Vous savez que les couples sont interdits dans la police détective ? demanda Gates.

-Oui, je sais mais je voulais que vous sachiez pourquoi il a réagi de la sorte. _Elle reprit un peu d'assurance … _Capitaine, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez comme ça. Je sais que la police est très stricte en matière de relation entre collègue mais …

Gates laissait Beckett se défaire de sa situation car cela l'amusait. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait se passer de Beckett et encore moins de l'écrivain qui faut bien l'avouer aidait très bien son équipe.

-Détective Beckett, vous pensiez que je ne savais pour vous et Monsieur Castle ?

Beckett était stupéfaire et se demandait comment sa supérieure était au courant.

-Vous saviez Madame ? S'enquit Beckett.

-Vous me prenez pour une idiote bien sûr que je sais. Mais j'acceptais tant que vous restiez professionnels.

- Alors vous acceptez que Castle reprenne son poste et que nous restions en semble interrogea la détective sourire aux lèvres.

-Je veux bien s'il me présente des excuses. Et d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il va pouvoir le faire maintenant dit-elle envoyant Castle arrivait au 12th.

Beckett se retourna et vit Castle. Elle s'empressa d'aller le chercher et de lui expliquer rapidement la situation en le ramenant dans le bureau du Capitaine.

Castle ne laissa pas Gates sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot et s'excusa le plus platement devant Iron Gates.

-Je suis désolé Capitaine, mon comportement ne se reproduira jamais.

Gates heureuse de voir sa détective sourire à nouveau et surtout de retrouver son équipe au complet rajouta.

-J'espère bien Monsieur Castle. Sinon je serais obligé de vous virer alors que vous êtes le duo qui résout le plus de crime dans la région.

Beckett était satisfaite et soulagée.

- Merci capitaine.

-Ne me remerciait pas, remerciez Monsieur Castle car s'il n'était pas si indispensable au poste je n'aurais pas accepté cette relation. Il vous aide fortement dans vos enquêtes et pour être honnête je ne nous avais jamais vus si heureuse que depuis que vous êtes avec lui.

Beckett regardait Castle en souriant elle avait très envie de l'embrasser mais impossible dans le commissariat et encore moi devant Iron Gates.

Gates voyant que Beckett avait juste envie d'embrasser son homme tenta de désamorcer la situation.

-Vous savez, je dois bien vous avouez que vous avez de la chance d'avoir un homme qui tient tant à vous.

Beckett toujours désireuse de son homme, le regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant afin que tous deux rentrent dans une de leurs discussions silencieuses.

- Oui je sais Madame.

Capitaine Gates sentant que sa présence dérangeait tapa un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

-Allez-y embrassait le, il le mérite.

Beckett ne se fit pas prier elle s'accrocha au cou de Castle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres si douces. Castle ne savant comment réagir rester les bras ballants. Mains sentant Kate insistait son baiser, il saisit sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

Gates s'était esquivé pour rentrer chez elle afin de ne pas déranger son duo de choc.

_**Je sais ce chapitre est un petit peu romantico-romantique voire cul-cul mais parfois cela fait du bien. Le prochain chapitre arriva … je suis désolée mais beaucoup plus tard. Pourquoi ? Je reprends le travail et l'histoire que je vous prépare sera un peu plus longue car je veux faire avancer l'histoire de nos deux amants. **_

_**Petit tease : le chapitre 19 sera léger mais à partir du 20 tout va changer …**_


	19. Une matinée sous tension …

Chapitre 19 : une matinée sous tension …

_**Hi ! Fidèles lecteurs … Je sais que j'ai été un peu longue mais le travail m'a rattrapé. Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition entre l'histoire dramatique que l'on vient de vivre et celle que l'on va vivre (et oui vous savez que les prochains chapitres vont être très durs à supporter). C'est donc un chapitre à la limite du rated M mais vous le découvrirez bien. Bonne lecture.**_

Les gouttes de pluie tombaient come un rideau incessant sur les fenêtres de l'appartement de Beckett. A l'intérieur, tout était paisible. On pouvait distinguer dans un grand lit, deux corps : celui de Beckett et bien sûr celui de son homme : Castle.

Il était 6 heures et demi quand Beckett se réveilla. Elle avait gardé cette habitude de se lever tôt pour être bien réveillée au travail. Cependant, depuis l'arrivée de Rick dans son lit, elle éprouvait de moins en moins l'envie de se lever tôt elle voulait profiter de Rick au maximum. Kate regardait Rick dormir comme un bébé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il dort. J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés pensa-t-elle. _

Face à ses mouvements dans le lit, Castle se réveilla à son tour.

-Hey toi ! Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Kate caressa le corps Rick.

-Non … je te regardais dormir.

-Ah bon … et le spectacle t'as plus ?

Kate s'approcha dangereusement de lui et prit une voix sensuelle.

-Oui et si tu veux savoir j'aimerais bien participer au spectacle …

Castle sourit à cette proposition sous-entendu et décida de faire languir un peur sa douce.

-Détective Beckett, qui vous dit que c'est ouvert au public …

-Peut-être le mini-Castle qui me fait signe … dit-elle en rigolant à la vue du membre de Castle qui s'éveillait.

-Mini-Castle tu es sûr ? dit-il en se rapprochant du corps de sa muse.

Kate, voyant le petit jeu qu'elle avait instauré, fonctionner s'empressa de titiller encore plus l'écrivain.

-Oui … je crois que c'est MINI-Castle mais il faudrait que je vérifie peut-être.

A peine Kate eut terminé sa phrase que Rick rua ses lèvres sur celles de sa détective. Il la fit basculer sur le dos pour profiter de la vue de son corps. Il était maintenant sur elle et il l'admirait. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il pouvait être avec la femme qu'il avait désirée le plus au monde.

Toujours dans ses pensées Castle ne bougeait plus.

-Et … Rick, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée me concernant ou … s'impatienta Kate.

Rick sortit de ses pensées.

-Désolé Kate, je t'admirais. Je t'aime.

Kate se releva sous lui pour l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi je t'aime …

Kate s'empara des lèvres de son écrivain et laissait ses mains caresser le dos musclé de son homme. Castle embrassait la moindre parcelle du corps de sa muse qui était découverte. Il débuta ses baisers sur le cou de Kate, pour descendre sur son épaule et enfin atteindre ses seins. Beckett gémissait de plaisir sous les baisers de Castle. Il continua son chemin pour arriver à son bas ventre. Elle sentait qu'elle voulait plus mais Castle détourna son attention du point fatidique pour remonter aux lèvres de Kate. Cette dernière frustrée que Rick n'ait pas atteint son envie, elle décida de prendre les commandes. Elle positionna sa jambe entre celles de Rick pour le faire basculer. Rick fut quelque peu surpris et gémit : Kate …

Beckett, maintenant à califourchon sur lui décida de le torturer un peu.

-Tu es à moi …

Elle l'embrassait de plus en plus férocement et glissa ses mains sous le boxer de son écrivain afin de libérer l'homme qui était en lui. Ce dernier libéré, elle leva délicatement son bassin afin de pouvoir s'unir à lui.

Mais encore une fois, les deux amants furent stoppés par le téléphone de la jolie brune. Elle descendit du corps de Castle pour attraper son téléphone qui était sur la table de nuit.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos recouvrant son corps du drap et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale avant de décrocher.

-Beckett.

-Oui, Kate c'est Lanie, il y a une nouvelle affaire pour toi et ton écrivain.

Pendant ce temps Castle n'avait vraiment pas envie de laisser Kate tranquille. Il se positionna sur elle à nouveau en jetant le drap au sur le sol.

Kate tentait de pousser Rick mais en vain, il embrassait l'ensemble de son corps. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas non plus envie que Rick délaisse son corps.

Beckett toujours gênée par Castle continua de garder une certaine neutralité dans la voix.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on a précisément ?

-Un homme retrouvé pendu dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Beckett sentait monter la chaleur en elle mais essayait de retenir ses émotions face à l'homme qu'elle désirait le plus. Mais quand Castle n'en fit qu'à sa tête de s'unir en elle malgré le coup de téléphone elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un cri ou plutôt un gémissement.

-Castleeee !

Lanie gênée mais amusée à la fois taquina son amie.

-Kate, si je dérange tu aurais pu le dire …

Beckett furieuse contre Rick mais à la fois tellement en harmonie avec son homme tenta de rattraper la situation.

-Non … non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il ne faisait juste que …

-oui j'ai compris il faisait que te faire du bien la coupa la légiste.

-Non Lanie, il ne faisait que me lancer un oreiller bégaya Beckett, peu convaincante.

Lanie savait très bien que c'était un mensonge mais décida de les laisser.

-Mais oui, chérie … On se retrouve au commissariat tu auras intérêt à me raconter cela en détail, surtout le passage de l'oreiller … lui dit-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

Pendant ce temps, Castle continuait son va et vient sur Kate qui n'en pouvait plus du tout.

Voulant à tous pris raccrocher, Kate mit fin à la discussion.

-Ok Lanie, je serais là dans une heure.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt sans laisser à Lanie le temps de répondre et regarda Rick dans les yeux.

-Rick tu … es affreux …

Rick s'approcha de l'oreille de Kate et lui chuchota.

-Oui, je sais mais je croyais que c'était un mini-Castle donc je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas autant de plaisir.

Kate rigola car prise à son propre jeu.

-Touché …

Il mit plus d'intensité dans ses coups de reins pour donner plus de plaisir à sa muse. Sans l'avouer à Castle, elle trouva son comportement au téléphone très existant.

Elle passait sa main dans les cheveux de Castle ainsi que sur la hanche de son homme qu'elle savait sensible. Elle adorait le voir frissonner à sa caresse et l'embrassait afin que leurs langues s'entremêlent. Sentant son amour monter de plus en plus Castle accéléra le mouvement. Elle tentait désespérément de retarder son orgasme pour qu'elle soit en harmonie avec celui de son homme mais Rick décida d'achever son épouse en insistant plus lourdement son membre. Elle se laissa donc aller au septième ciel quelque peu déçue que son homme n'est pas atteint le sien en même temps. Cependant, quand elle sentit la chaleur de son homme en elle, elle sut qu'ils étaient encore un fois sur le même tempo.

Ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre. Kate avait sa tête posée contre le torse de Rick et lui jouait avec les cheveux si soyeux de la belle brune.

Kate voyant l'heure tournée décida de mettre fin à ce doux moment.

-Rick, il va falloir qu'on y aille …

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et Rick s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain quand elle fit demi-tour en direction de Rick.

Elle s'avança entre ses jambes et lui déposa un baiser.

-Je t'aime Rick … toi et ton grand Castle.

Elle repartir vers la salle de bain avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Castle toujours assis et fière de lui.

- Moi aussi Kate.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus j'ai encore un peu de mal avec les scènes comme celle-ci mais c'est avec l'expérience que je m'améliorerai. Le prochain sortira dans un peu de temps car je veux à tout prix l'emmener là où je souhaite. Ames sensibles, gare à vous. **_


	20. Une journée comme les autres

Chapitre 20 : une journée comme les autres

_**Je sais cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas posté un nouveau chapitre mais en voilà un de plus. Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Thank you ! Bonne lecture …**_

Si on ne le savait pas on dirait que Castle et Beckett étaient un vieux couple à part à certains moments de la journée où la tension entre ces deux devenaient de plus en plus sexuelle. C'est bien dans ces moments-là que l'on voyait qu'ils étaient ensemble que depuis 8 mois.

Beckett lisait le journal sur le sofa tandis que Castle préparait le café. Rick prit soin de dessiner un cœur sur la mousse de lait du café de sa muse qu'il déposa sur un plateau. Il se rapprocha du sofa en déposant sur la table basse le plateau déjeuné. Il s'inclina devant Kate mais celle-ci regardait attentivement son journal. Sentant une présence et un regard, Kate baissa le journal et vit son écrivain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Kate.

Rick posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Kate pour s'y appuyer.

-Je ne sais pas …

Kate sourit car elle savait très bien ce qu'il désirait mais décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Ah bon … tu ne voudrais pas … par hasard …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase pour rencontrer les lèvres de son bel amant. Jetant le journal sur le canapé, Rick fit basculer sa douce sur le canapé afin de la surplomber. Elle était merveilleuse, heureuse et comblée. Rick s'approcha de son oreille tout en mordant le lobe de Kate : Je t'aime …

Kate enlaça la taille de son homme.

-Moi aussi Rick mais je croyais que ce matin tu devais finir ton livre …

Rick fit mine de rien et continua d'embrasser le cou de Kate.

-Je sais mais j'ai autre chose à terminer tout de suite dit-il d'un air conquérant.

Kate sentant son homme monter en puissance ne put s'empêcher de se satisfaire de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait toujours.

Castle commençait à déshabiller sa muse qui ne portait déjà plus qu'un tee-shirt et un shorty quand le téléphone de Kate sonna. Elle prit ce dernier, posé sur la table basse.

-Désolé Rick mais c'est le bureau.

Frustré Castle s'allongea à côté tout en parcourant son corps avec ses doigts. Kate frémissait à son contact mais elle répondit.

-Oui, Espo.

-Je suis désolé de vous dérangez boss mais Ryan est resté chez lui car sa fille est malade donc je suis tout seul. Vous pouvez venir m'aider avec les dossiers en cours dit-il d'une voix peu sûr.

-Aucun souci Espo, à deux nous irons plus vite et on pourra finir plus tôt.

Espo ne voulait pas en rajouter d'avantage mais …

-Boss, il y a quand même une vingtaine de dossier donc il y en a pour la journée …

Kate soupira.

-Ce n'est pas grave Espo … j'arrive dans 30 minutes.

Kate raccrocha et embrassa Castle qui avait tout entendu. Elle savait qu'il était dessus mais elle savait qu'il comprenait son travail.

-Je suis désolé Rick, je me rattraperai ce soir dit-elle d'un ton aguicheur.

Rick lui sourit.

-Vous avez intérêt Mademoiselle Beckett …

Beckett se préparait pendant que Castle avait déjà commencé à écrire son dernier chapitre pour prochain livre. Elle se rapprocha de son homme et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-A ce soir lover et travaille bien …

Castle la regarda du coin de l'œil et lui rappela sa promesse.

-N'oublie pas ta promesse pour ce soir …

Katherine sourit et rejoignit le 12th. Arrivé dans l'ascenseur du commissariat, elle savait que cette journée serait longue. Une tonne de paperasse à faire, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas faire et l'absence de son écrivain. En effet, même si elle ne lui avait pas avoué, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de son sourire, de son regard, de lui en fait.

Esposito était déjà, à la vue des dossiers présents sur son bureau, il devait déjà avoir rempli 3 ou 4 dossiers.

-Hey Espo tu en es où ? demanda la detective.

-Il reste environ 20 dossiers.

Beckett s'écroula sur sa chaise en soupirant.

-Tu déconnes Espo mais vous avez fait comment avec Ryan pour avoir tant de retard ?

Esposito se sentait un peu bête face à cette remarque.

-Tu sais les hommes de terrain et la paperasse …

Beckett rit à la réponse de son collègue elle aussi n'aimait pas la paperasse mais elle s'en débarrassait le plus rapidement possible.

-Tu te moques de moi Espo mais ce n'est pas grave … on va y arrivé.

Beckett se lança donc dans ces écrits sans grande volonté mais il le fallait donc …

Après une heure de travail, le téléphone de Beckett vibra et un sourire illumina son visage. Elle n'avait pas encore regardé le destinataire du SMS mais elle savait déjà que c'était Castle. Elle saisit son portable et vit le visage de Rick : « _Hey ! J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop sans mon corps de rêve à tes côtés Détective …. Car moi énormément … je ne te voudrais rien que pour moi. Je t'aime. Rick. »_

A la lecture de ce message, Beckett esquissa un sourire face au côté enfantin de son homme et face à son insatiable besoin d'elle. Elle s'empressa de lui répondre en le taquinant tout autant : « _Hey Ricky ! Je te remercie mais je me sens bien sans toi … aucun problème. Mais à ce que je vois tu es incapable de te passer de moi … N'est-ce pas writer-boy ? »_

Pendant ce temps, dans le loft des Castle, Rick attendait le message de sa muse avec impatience. Quand ce dernier fût enfin arrivé, ses yeux se sont mis à pétiller.

_« Katie… Je l'admets ton corps de déesse me manque. Mais si je ne te manque pas que dirais-tu si ce soir, je faisais une grève ? Et d'ailleurs c'est Writer-MAN ! »_

Maintenant déconcentrée dans son travail, Beckett n'attendait qu'une chose le SMS de son amant. Un léger bruit sur son bureau et c'était fait. Quel culot Castle avait de la menacer de son corps d'apollon.

_« Ok ok Rick … je rends les armes. Tu me manques et tu ne sais même pas à quel point. D'ailleurs, je te réserve une surprise … A ce soir, je t'aime. Kate. »_

Castle était ravi, il avait gagné son duel face à sa douce et il savait par avance qu'il aimerait la surprise de Beckett.

Beckett reprit son travail malgré quelques pensées … comment dire … très peu catholiques …

Elle et Esposito travaillaient maintenant depuis 3 heures et demie et le ventre de Beckett commençait à crier famine. Esposito releva la tête en direction de celle-ci : Aurais-tu faim par hasard ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner par ta faute ce matin lança-t-elle d'un air faussement méchant.

Effectivement, Kate n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner que Castle avait préparé le matin même.

-Chinois ça te va ?

-Parfait, tu commandes ?

-Comme si c'était fait riposta le latino.

Esposito s'empressa de téléphoner au chinois afin de commander car lui aussi avait très faim. La paperasse était moins physique que courir après des criminelles mais cela lui demander tout autant d'énergies et de concentration.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le repas était servis. Esposito et Beckett mangeaient en même temps qu'ils remplissaient les dossiers.

Esposito souhaitait parler un peu mais il ne savait pas quel sujet abordé … ou plutôt si … il savait très bien quel sujet abordé mais il craignait la réaction de Beckett. En effet, il voulait en connaitre d'avantage sur la relation de Castle et Beckett cette dernière restait toujours très secrète concernant sa relation avec Castle.

Inspirant profondément, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand Beckett l'interrompu.

-Alors, Esposito que veux-tu savoir su moi et Castle ?

Esposito se sentait mal à l'aise ou plutôt un peu confus. Comment avait-elle fait pour deviner ses pensées. Enfin, bref c'était le boss donc …

-Euh … oui, je voulais savoir comment ça se passait ?

Beckett sourit, elle aimait ce côté protecteur chez son collègue. C'était comme un frère pour elle.

-Pour répondre à ton esprit très mal passé, tout se passe très bien entre moi et Rick.

Esposito s'attendait bien sûr à cette réponse d'autant plus que Beckett n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle était avec l'écrivain.

Esposito toujours un peu confus mais si curieux continua son interrogatoire.

-Et alors, vous comptez faire quoi ?

Beckett sentit qu'Esposito commençait à glisser sur un terrain dont lui-même ne voulait pas aller. Mais elle garda les cartes en main.

-Si tu veux tous savoir Espo, ce soir je lui prévois une surprise lui-lança t'elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Esposito manqua de s'étouffer avec son rouleau de printemps par cette révélation.

-Euh … je ne voulais pas parler de ça … enfin … euh … tu vois ….

Beckett ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face au mal-être de son coéquipier.

-Je sais Espo, je voulais juste te taquiner. Et pour répondre à ta question, Rick est le bon … je le sens … c'est l'homme de ma vie …

Esposito commençait à reprendre un peu de couleur.

-Tant mieux, je suis heureuse pour toi enfin pour vous deux.

Beckett lui sourit et reprit un ton professionnel.

-Moi aussi … mais je voudrais bien aller le rejoindre donc il faudrait que l'on se remettre à ces fichus dossiers.

Esposito acquiesça et les deux reprirent les dossiers.

La pendule affichait maintenant 5 heures mais enfin, ils avaient terminé. Kate s'étirait sur sa chaise tandis qu'Esposito prenait son sac pour quitter le bureau. Il se retourna vers Kate, lui fit signe de la main et s'éclipsa en deux secondes. Kate saisit son téléphone pour prévenir Rick mais elle préférait lui faire une surprise.

A son tour Beckett quitta le 12th et seulement 30 minutes plus tard, elle était en bas de l'immeuble de son homme. Elle sorti de sa voiture et attrapa son portable quand elle sentit ses jambes se dérobaient sous son corps.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus … Un peu de suspens ça fait pas de mal… Le prochain chapitre viendra dans 15 jours à peine. En attendant, à vos commentaires … Et merci à vous tous.**_


	21. Disparition

Chapitre 21 : Disparition

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira … Pour les reviews, je vous remercie de vos attentions. Pour le reviewer anonyme croyant que Kate était enceinte … je suis désolée … **_

Kate sortit de sa voiture et attrapa son portable quand elle sentit ses jambes se dérobaient sous son corps. A ce moment précis, elle sentit son crâne lui faire atrocement mal. En effet, on venait de lui asséner un coup sur la tête. Perdant consciente quasi instantanément, elle s'écroula dans les bras de son agresseur.

L'homme s'empressa de la porter et de l'emmener dans son véhicule garé juste à côté. Vérifiant que personnes ne les aient vu dans cette ruelle, il démarra en trombe et s'en alla avec Beckett dans le coffre.

(…)

Castle écrivait toujours son roman, trouvant son inspiration dans les enquêtes de sa muse ainsi que dans leur relation quand il vit l'heure. Il était environ 7 heures et Beckett n'était toujours pas rentré. Trouvant cela un peu étrange, il envoya un SMS à sa douce : « _Hey mon amour ! Bientôt fini les dossiers car j'ai vraiment envie de déballer ma surprise __ Je t'aime Rick »_

Il pressa le bouton « envoi » et attendit que sa muse lui réponde. 5 minutes passèrent et il trouva étrange qu'elle ne réponde pas. En effet, étant clouée au bureau pour de la paperasse, elle devait avoir son portable à côté d'elle.

L'esprit de Castle commença donc à vagabonder un tant soit peu dans des théories pour une fois sensées. _Pourquoi ne répond-elle pas ? Si elle avait eu une affaire, elle m'aurait appelé ? Elle est peut-être en chemin et elle ne peut pas répondre ? Peut-être qu'elle me prépare ma surprise ? Peut-être qu'elle a eu un accident ? Peut-être qui lui est arrivé quelque chose ? _

Ces dernières pensées sonnèrent un long moment dans l'esprit de Castle. Et si, il était arrivé quelque chose à Kate ?

Ne voyant toujours aucun message de réponse de la part de Kate, il décida de l'appeler. Une sonnerie passa, puis deux, puis trois et le cœur de Castle ne faisait que se serrer de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se tramer ?

Ne sachant quoi faire, il téléphona à Esposito afin d'avoir plus d'informations.

-Oui, Bro, désolé de te déranger mais serais-tu où est Beckett ?

-Ben non, nous sommes partis à 5 heures du 12th et elle m'a dit qu'elle te rejoignait pour une … _il hésita un moment _une surprise. Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, elle n'est pas rentrée et je commence à m'inquiéter elle ne répond ni à mes SMS ni à mes appels.

-Je vais passer au bureau voir si elle est toujours au poste. Je te tiens au courant bro.

-Je te rejoins là-bas à tout de suite répondit Castle.

Castle se dépêcha de récupérer ses clefs de voiture ainsi que son iPhone et dévala les marches deux à deux manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber.

Arrivé au parking, il démarra en trombe et prit la direction du 12th. Arrivé à la sortie de son parking, il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche afin de voir la circulation venir sur lui quand … il vit la voiture de Kate. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine comme s'il souhaitait sortir de son corps. Tourmenté comme jamais, il descendit et couru le plus vite possible en direction de la voiture de sa femme. Devant la voiture, ses larmes recouvrèrent ses joues à la vue de la portière ouverte ainsi que du portable de Kate, cassé à côté de la portière. Comme par instinct, il saisit le portable de la jeune femme et le serra contre son cœur.

Toujours aussi bouleversé, il appela Esposito.

-Espo … Kate a été … dit-il en pleurant.

Esposito inquiet quant à la suite des paroles de l'écrivain lui demanda de développer.

-Oui, Castle quoi ? Beckett ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Elle a été enlevée, sa voiture est ouverte devant mon immeuble … et … son portable est cassé.

-Et merde ! Ce n'est pas possible. Ne bouge pas de chez toi, j'envoie une équipe, je préviens Ryan et j'arrive.

Castle, les yeux fixés sur le portable de Kate raccrocha son téléphone sans même dire un mot à Esposito. Il se laissa glisser le long de la Crown Victoria de Kate en pleurant. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'on lui avait enlevé la femme de sa vie celle qui désirait depuis si longtemps, celle qui l'aimait le plus au monde, celle qui était sa muse, celle qui l'avait fait grandir, celle avec qui il voulait terminer sa vie.

Castle entendit les sirènes de la police retentir et se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui. Il vit arriver tout d'abord Ryan et Esposito, et enfin d'autres agents du 12th afin de mener l'enquête. Derrière eux, le capitaine Gates et Lanie avaient également fait le déplacement. Si pour Castle, sa femme avait disparue, pour Gates, c'était son meilleur détective qui avait disparu et pour Lanie sa meilleure amie. Tous se dirigèrent vers Castle qui était encore effondré avec l'iPhone de Kate sur son cœur. Lanie fut la première à le relever et à l'enlacer. A ce moment-là, on ne savait pas si c'était Lanie qui soutenait Rick ou l'inverse, tellement cette dernière était affectée par la disparation de son amie.

Pendant ce temps, les agents de la police de New-York avaient déjà commencé à dérouler le ruban d'interdiction de s'approcher et ils débutaient les relevés d'empreintes sur le véhicule de Beckett.

Le capitaine Gates s'approcha de Castle pour lui faire part de sa tristesse.

-Monsieur Castle, je suis vraiment désolé mais ne vous inquiétez pas on va tout faire pour retrouver Katherine.

Castle remarqua que la capitaine essayait de se faire moins froide que d'habitude, en appelant sa compagne par son prénom.

Castle leva légèrement la tête en sa direction, les yeux rougis par les larmes et la remercia.

Gates ne put s'empêcher de voir la tristesse de Castle pour sa douce. Même si Castle l'énervait par moment, il fallait bien dire qu'il arrivait réussi à faire revivre Beckett. Et que ces théories étaient pour la plus part du temps très concluantes.

Ryan et Esposito firent remonter Castle dans son appartement avec Lanie comment soutien moral. Lanie fit asseoir Castle sur le canapé pendant que Ryan et Esposito s'asseyaient en face.

Ryan était très affecté par la disparition de Beckett, sa patronne mais aussi et surtout son amie. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer comment Castle pouvait tenir le coup à ce moment-là : voir sa femme disparaitre devait être un cauchemar. En effet, si Jenny avait été enlevé … il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi.

-Je suis désolé de te poser des questions Bro mais il faut que l'on avance un peu dit le latino.

Castle sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine mais il savait qu'il devait répondre aux questions.

-Allez-y … je veux qu'on la retrouve donc qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Esposito prit une grande inspiration et prit un bloc à la main.

-A midi, j'ai mangé avec Beckett et … _Esposito ne savait pas comment poser cette question; les mots ne lui venaient pas … _etelle m'a dit qu'elle te préparait une surprise. Alors est-ce qu'elle a pu s'arrêter quelque part sur le trajet du retour ?

Castle repensa à sa matinée avec sa muse quand celle-ci lui avait fait la promesse d'une surprise pour le soir car ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir leurs preuves d'amour. Cette pensée fit couler une larme sur la joue de Rick. Reprenant un peu de vigueur, il se pinça la lèvre à l'évocation de Kate sur sa surprise à Esposito. En effet, elle, qui au début de la relation n'avait pas voulu le dire à ses collègues, elle qui était si mystérieuse et si secrète avec sa relation avec Rick maintenant, elle avait complètement assimilée le fait d'être en couple et était fière d'afficher son amour à son homme.

Castle ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet avec tous ces yeux braqués sur lui.

-Ce matin quand tu as appelé Espo, Kate et moi, nous étions sur le point de … euh …

Ryan, gêné par avance de la suite de la phrase, l'interrompit.

-D'accord, c'est bon, on a compris. Cela nous ramène au fait, que Beckett devait rentrée directement au loft.

(…)

Un taxi s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de Castle et une femme d'un certain âge, chevelure rousse en descendit. C'était Martha, la mère de Rick. Voyant cet attroupement de policiers devant l'immeuble de son fils, elle se demandait s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son fils. Scrutant autour d'elle, elle remarqua un officier qu'elle connaissait.

-Bonjour officier, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon fils ? S'enquit Martha.

-Non, Madame Rodgers, il n'est rien arrivé à votre fils mais le détective Beckett a été enlevé devant l'immeuble de Monsieur Castle.

Martha sentit une onde de choc passait dans son corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Katherine avait été kidnappée cette pensée horrible de Kate enlevée la ramena bien sûr à son fils qui devait être terrifié face à l'enlèvement de sa femme.

- Je peux monter ? interrogea la rousse.

L'officier lui fit signe que oui, et souleva le ruban de la scène de kidnapping.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, Martha trouva nos quatre amis. Elle salua tout le monde, et s'empressa de prendre des nouvelles de son fils.

-Je suis au courant Richard, comment tu vas ?

-Maman … comment ça peut aller alors que ma femme est entre les mains d'un fou, d'un détraqué ? Sanglota-t-il.

Martha devina de suite que son fils n'allait pas bien. Tout d'abord, il l'avait appelé maman, chose très rare et de deux, il avait appelé Katherine « sa femme » alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais, depuis son dernier mariage raté.

Martha embrassa les cheveux de son fils pendant que Lanie, Ryan et Esposito se levaient pour partir.

Esposito ouvrit la porte du loft et fit rentrer des officiers.

-Nous allons te laisser ces officiers avec toi ils vont mettre ton téléphone sur écoute. Peut-être que les ou le ravisseurs va demander une rançon.

Castle réagi à ces derniers mots auxquels, il n'avait pas pensé. Une rançon ?

-Je suis prêt à payer n'importe quel prix pour la faire revenir à la maison.

-Je sais Castle, mais il n'est pas dit qu'une rançon va être demandée. De toute façon, on va au commissariat. Si tu veux, tu pourras nous rejoindre.

Castle esquissa un léger sourire.

-Oui, je passerais demain matin.

Nos trois amis laissèrent Martha et Castle dans le loft. Il était très tard et la nuit new-yorkaise était déjà bien présente. Castle trouva finalement le sommeil dans les bras de sa mère, tous deux assis sur le sofa du salon.

_**Chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. La prochain sera axé sur Kate … A la prochaine … dans très très bientôt puisque les vacances sont là. Merci à vous lecteurs. **_


	22. Captivité

Chapitre 22 : Captivité

_**Nouveau chapitre … centré sur Beckett … Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Bonne lecture … Et je voulais aussi dire merci à mes très chers lecteurs et surtout merci pour vos commentaires **_____

L'homme portait un tee-shirt blanc de base-ball et une veste d'aviateur en cuir. Il était tendu, ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant et il guettait toutes voitures de police. Il semblait avoir peur. Il roulait à vive allure avec Beckett dans son coffre depuis maintenant environ deux heures. Ils étaient arrivés dans une zone industrielle désaffectée. Il regarda autour de lui, coupa le compteur et descendit de la voiture.

Kate à l'arrière du véhicule commençait difficilement à reprendre connaissance. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais fût plonger dans l'obscurité du coffre. Elle grimaça face à la douleur de son crâne et sa tête retombât instantanément sur le tapis du coffre.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme ouvrit un hangar, regagna l'habitacle du véhicule et gara ce dernier dans le hangar. Après avoir pris soins de refermer la porte coulissante du hangar, il enfila une cagoule ainsi qu'une paire de gant en cuir. Tout son corps était maintenant recouvert d'une couche de tissu.

_Pourquoi cet accoutrement ? Pourquoi cacher son visage ? S'il cache son visage, c'est qu'il souhaite garder Kate en vie ? S'il voulait sa mort, il aurait pu se montrer visage découvert ? Se connaissent-ils ? _

L'homme ouvrit le coffre et vit Kate en position fœtal. Elle est encore dans les vapes mais elle sentit l'homme la prendre et la porter.

Il la déposa à même le sol tel un sac de patate que l'on range dans un débarrât. Elle était maintenant allongée dans une pièce où la lumière de jour lui chatouillait les yeux. Cependant, elle attendit que l'homme soit sorti de la pièce afin de voir où elle se trouvait. La porte fermée et verrouillée, Beckett se leva et observa la pièce dans laquelle, elle était prisonnière. Sa tête tournée encore mais elle réussit à mettre en marche son instinct de détective. Elle vit des murs en béton, des fenêtres à environ 10 mètres du sol et donc aucun moyen de voir l'extérieur à part le ciel. Elle réussit à voir une grue à travers l'une des fenêtres. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était dans une zone industrielle désaffectée ou dans un port désaffecté.

Elle essaya de voir si elle pouvait tenter de se sortir de cet endroit mais rien : aucune autre porte de sortie, aucune fenêtre accessible. Elle comprit qu'elle était coincée avec ce détraqué et qu'elle n'allait surement pas s'en sortir cette fois ci. D'autant plus que dans toutes les autres situations auxquelles elle avait dû faire face il y avait eu Rick avec elle. Que ce soit dans un congélateur, dans une voiture coulant dans l'Hudson ou encore face à une bombe, Rick avait sur l'apaiser et lui donner espoir. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, elle était seule.

Elle se posa de nombreuses questions sur cet enlèvement : _Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ? Pourquoi me séquestrer ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t' il pas encore tué ?_ Cette dernière interrogation serra le cœur de Kate qui à ce moment-là pensa à toutes les personnes qui tenaient à elle. Rick tout d'abord, son partenaire mais aussi son homme qui avait réussi à lui redonner gout à la vie et avait qui elle souhaitait finir sa vie. Son père qui l'avait aidé suite au décès de sa mère et enfin tous le 12th qui était sa deuxième famille.

Cette réflexion lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Elle devait se battre pour les personnes qui l'aimaient.

Elle décida de frapper à la porte afin de faire revenir son kidnappeur et afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Elle criait à s'en casser les cordes vocales mais elle voulait qu'il revienne. Elle souhaitait des réponses.

Quand elle entendit des clefs s'approchaient de la porte, elle s'arrêta et se prépara à attaquer son agresseur.

L'homme, toujours camouflé, s'empressa de déverrouiller et d'ouvrir la porte pour faire taire Beckett. Beckett se rua sur ce dernier mais il esquiva le coup et plaqua violement Beckett au sol. Sa tête heurta le sol et elle sentit le sang couler sur sa joue son arcade sourcilière n'avait pas survécu à cette attaque.

L'homme lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur Beckett et se releva la regardant se tortiller au sol. Elle se retourna et lui posa des questions.

-Qui est-vous ? Pour m'avez-vous enlevé ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Pourquoi m'en voulez-vous ? Pourquoi portez-vous cette cagoule ? On se connaît ? ET POURQUOI VOUS NE REPONDEZ PAS A MES QUESTION ? s'enragea Beckett.

Tant de questions auxquelles l'homme ne répondit pas. Beckett tentait encore et encore de poser des questions mais l'homme restait muet et impassible.

L'homme quitta la pièce comme il était venu, silencieux et mystérieux. Il prit soin de refermer la porte à clefs et s'en alla.

Beckett se releva et s'assis le long d'un mur et se mit à réfléchir.

_Pourquoi il ne parle pas et pourquoi il cache son visage et d'ailleurs l'ensemble de son corps? _Ces interrogations résonnèrent de longues minutes dans l'esprit de la détective avant qu'elle en tire la conclusion suivante : _je le connais et il sait que je pourrais le reconnaître. Cependant, se camoufler entièrement est un peu étrange. Reconnaître son visage ok, sa voix ok mais son corps … _Cette dernière suggestion lui fit comprendre qu'il devait avoir une marque significative : un tatouage, une cicatrice quelque chose dans le genre.

Des heures passèrent et Beckett commençait à avoir faim et surtout soif. Elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas bien longtemps si son ravisseur la déshydratait et ne la nourrissait pas.

Comme si l'homme l'avait entendu, il ouvrit la porte et déposa un plateau repas dans la pièce. Beckett le regarda mais ne tenta rien manger le sol une fois oui mais pas deux. Il se retira de la pièce et laissa manger Beckett.

Cette dernière dévora littéralement son maigre repas : de l'eau, du riz et une pomme. Elle reprit place le long de son mur et se mit à bailler. Elle commençait à être fatigué mais quand elle entendit des pas se rapprochaient de sa cellule, elle reprit sa poker face.

L'homme récupéra le plateau repas et quand il tourna le dos à Beckett pour rejoindre l'extérieur, cette dernière tenta une énième question.

-Où est-ce que l'on s'est rencontré ? Au commissariat ? Dans la rue ?

L'homme se retourna vers Beckett mais ne laissa rien paraitre et disparu derrière la porte en veillant à bien fermer cette dernière.

Beckett sentait la fatigue la gagner de plus en plus et s'allongea à même le sol. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix : pas de couvertures, pas de matelas ni même un carton. C'est donc recroquevillée sur elle-même qu'elle s'endormit.

L'homme s'approcha de Beckett, sans faire de bruit il la regardait dormir. Il s'accroupi derrière-elle veillant à ne pas la toucher pour pas la réveiller.

Beckett sentit une présence dans ce dos mais ne bougea pas. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me faire ? _

D'un coup sec et rapide l'homme attrapa Beckett de ses grands bras et la fit pivoter sur le ventre…

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à Beckett ? Va-t-elle souffrir ? Va-t-elle pouvoir encaisser ? Va-t-elle survivre ? Tant de questions auxquelles je ne répondrais pas dans le prochain chapitre puisque il portera sur l'enquête et Castle. A très bientôt … Et si vous avez des idées sur ce que Beckett va subir n'hésitez pas à me les faire partager … **_


	23. Premières pistes

Chapitre 23 : premières pistes

_**Bonjour lecteurs … j'espère que vous allez bien … et que vous allez passer un bon moment avec ce nouveau chapitre. **_

Castle se réveilla. Il était allongé sur le canapé avec une couverture sur lui. Martha n'était plus là. Castle regarda dans la cuisine pour voir sa muse, pour voir qu'il avait fait un mauvais cauchemar et que tout était rentré dans l'ordre mais non. L'odeur de café émané de la tasse que Martha lui tendait. Il la prit sans dire un mot. Martha voyant son fils dans un tel état lui proposa…

-Va rejoindre le 12th, et occupe-toi de retrouver ta douce ok ?

Castle la regarda et lui fit signe que oui. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à la vue de la brosse à dent de Kate placée à côté de la sienne. Il s'effondra le long de la baignoire et sentit un tissu à côté de lui. Il le saisit et vit le tee-shirt de pyjama de Kate. Il enfouit son nez à l'intérieur comme pour sentir sa femme. A l'odeur de cerise, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

(...)

Esposito, Ryan, le capitaine Gates et pour une fois Lanie tout le monde travaillait sur l'enlèvement de Beckett. Esposito écrivait les informations qu'ils avaient sur le tableau blanc et Ryan affichait le portrait de Beckett. Lanie quant à elle, avait confirmé que le sang présent à côté de la voiture de Beckett était bien le sien.

Tout le precint était au travail il ne manquait presque personne. C'est pourquoi quand le ding de l'ascenseur retentit à l'étage, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan et le capitaine Gates regardèrent qui arrivait.

Sans surprise, il vit Castle abattu deux cafés à la main. Il se dirigea vers l'équipe quand il vit le siège de Kate vide. Une larme solitaire dévala son visage assombri et il déposa un café sur le bureau de sa muse. S'asseyant à la chaise qui lui était destiné à côté du bureau de Kate, il fixait le dossier de la chaise du détective comme si elle était là. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna. C'était Lanie par ce geste, elle souhaitait le réconforter et lui apporter toute l'amitié qu'elle avait pour lui et pour Kate. En contrepartie, Castle s'efforça de lui sourire et se tourna vers le tableau blanc. A la vue du portrait de Kate placardé sur le tableau, il déglutit comme pour ravaler l'ensemble des larmes qui menaçait de s'abattre sur son visage.

Castle se tourna vers ses amis et collègues pour demander l'état d'avancement de l'enquête.

-Alors on a une piste ? Quelqu'un qui aurait pu faire ça ?

-Pour le moment, on priorise les derniers délinquants qu'elle a arrêtés répondit Esposito.

-C'est trop large, grommela Rick, il y a tellement de personnes c'est comme rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Esposito comprit le désarroi de son ami mais il fallait bien qu'il commence quelque part.

-Oui, Castle, je sais mais pour l'instant on n'a aucune autre piste.

-Et si on affinait aux personnes qui l'on menaçait où qui lui en voulait réellement et qui sont sorti de prison il y a peu ? Ca diminuera, le nombre de suspect ? proposa l'écrivain.

-Monsieur Castle a raison Ryan faites un point avec lui et trouvez-moi cette ordure poursuivi Gates.

Gates n'était pas une femme qui exprimait facilement ses sentiments devant ses subordonnés mais l'enlèvement de Beckett l'affectait vraiment.

Ryan et Castle commencèrent à chercher les détenus libérés durant les deux derniers mois et qui en voulait à Beckett. La liste est assez longue, environ une cinquantaine de personnes. Mais Castle connaissait tous ces détenus pour les avoir arrêtés avec sa muse. La liste se fit plus courte quand ce dernier supprima les détenus n'étant plus dans le pays, ceux qui étaient morts où ceux qui n'en voulaient pas du tout à Beckett. Même si ce dernier point peut sembler étrange, certains criminels n'avaient aucune rancune contre Beckett.

Cet élagage maintenant terminé, la liste ne contenait que trois noms :

James Wood

Patrick O'hara

Jane MacGear

Castle commença à expliquer les éventuels mobiles que pouvaient avoir ces criminels contre Beckett.

-James Wood, ancien avocat il a tué un de ses associés pour de l'argent. Quand on l'a arrêté, il était en partance pour les iles Caïmans. Il était furieux que Beckett lui ait fait rater son plan. C'est un homme riche avec beaucoup d'influences. Donc il pourrait très bien avoir organisé tout ça.

Après, il y a Patrick O'hara : ancien parrain de la mafia irlandaise et sortit la semaine dernière. Il a toujours des hommes de mains et a une dent contre Beckett pour avoir tué son fils. Quand Beckett l'avait menotté, il lui avait promis une mort longue et atroce.

Ces derniers mots firent déglutir Castle qui imaginait Kate se faire torturer par cet homme.

Esposito voyant son ami en difficulté, lui donna un peu de courage.

-Vas-y Castle, continu nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

Castle inspira profondément et présenta le dernier suspect de la liste.

-Jane MacGear, femme voulant rendre justice aux femmes violées ou attaquées par les hommes. Une féministe dans l'âme elle en voulait vraiment à Beckett car elle ne comprenait pas qu'une femme comme Beckett pouvait se laisser à penser comme les hommes et donc l'arrêter. Elle avait dit à Kate que quand elle sortirait, elle rendrait hommage aux femmes en la tuant.

Pendant que Castle terminée ses explications Ryan avait déjà commencé à chercher les adresses des suspects afin de rendre visite à tous ces truands.

(…)

Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de Jane MacGear, nos trois compères sentaient la tension montait en eux.

-NYPD, ouvrez la porte ! s'écria Esposito.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent mais toujours rien.

-NYPD ! Ouvrez, où l'on défonce la porte ! redoubla Ryan.

Les trois amis entendirent un bruit de fenêtre et comprirent qu'elle fuyait.

Ryan s'élança sur la porte aussi rapidement que possible, la brisant contre le sol de l'appartement. C'était trop tard, elle descendait l'échelle de secours sur le côté de l'immeuble.

Esposito était déjà en train de descendre pour l'arrêter en bas de l'immeuble mais cette dernière courait dans la ruelle à toute allure. Esposito tenta de lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin, mais elle continuait de courir. Elle était en très bonne condition physique et Esposito ne voulant pas perdre son temps lui tira une balle dans la jambe. Cette balle la stoppa nette dans son élan et la fit trébucher au sol.

(…)

Après avoir été soignée par les ambulanciers, Jane MacGear avait été envoyé au 12th. Elle attendait dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Esposito se dirigea vers cette salle, suivit de près par Ryan. Castle voulut entrer avec eux mais …

-Désolé Castle, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas que tu participes mais tu es trop impliqué dans cette histoire.

Castle sentit sa colère montait.

-Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ça. Cette femme a peut être enlevé ma f…. ma petite-amie et toi tu veux que je reste derrière cette glace lui dit-il en pointant du doigt la vitre sans tain s'énerva Rick.

Esposito comprenait très bien la réaction de Castle mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer car il savait très bien qu'il pouvait compromettre l'interrogatoire.

-Castle, reste derrière … pense à Beckett.

Castle ravala sa fierté et sa colère et se dirigea vers la salle se trouvant derrière la vitre sans tain.

Ryan et Esposito commencèrent l'interrogatoire.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfui quand nous sommes arrivés ? demanda Ryan

Jane ne répondit pas elle était stressée, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage.

-De quoi avez-vous peur ? Renchérit Esposito.

Jane ne répondait toujours pas quand le téléphone de Ryan sonna. Il décrocha et écouta la personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil puis il raccrocha.

Ryan se rassit.

-C'était un de mes collègues, ils ont trouvé de la drogue dans votre appartement. C'est pour cela que vous avez peur ? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas ça que nous cherchons.

Jane reprit un peu de contenance ne savant pas si Ryan disait la vérité ou non.

-En réalité, nous souhaitons savoir si vous avez un lien avec la disparition du détective Beckett ? Continua Esposito.

Jane releva la tête d'un coup et parla.

-Non … mais … quoi je n'ai rien avoir avec sa disparition !

-Alors pourquoi, vous êtes-vous enfuis ?

-Avec la drogue dans mon appartement je savais très bien que j'étais foutue donc j'ai préféré fuir. Mon agent de probation n'acceptera jamais cela.

-Donc vous aviez seulement peur pour la drogue ?

-Oui, je sais que je risque de retourner en prison gémit-elle.

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez me dire où vous vous trouviez hier entre 17h et 19h ?

Jane ne prit aucun temps pour réfléchir et rétorqua du tac au tac.

-J'étais à l'hôpital mon médecin pourra vous le confirmer.

Esposito, un peu perplexe de cette réponse la questionna pour plus de détails.

-Vous êtes malade ?

-Non, je suis enceinte de mon fournisseur.

Ryan et Espo se regardèrent l'air de dire pour une ancienne féministe, coucher et tomber enceinte de son dealer c'était un comble mais bon …

Après vérification auprès de l'hôpital, il s'est avéré que Jane disait la vérité.

L'enquête revenait donc au point mort il fallait donc encore trouver et interroger Patrick O'hara et James Wood.

(…)

James Wood avait été contacté et n'avait omis aucun refus à venir au commissariat. Etait-ce un affront de venir de plein gré ou est-ce qu'il n'y était pour rien ? Cette question sans réponse ne tardera pas à s'éclaircir.

James Wood semblait impassible, décontracté voire complètement à l'aise. Chez certains criminels, cette attitude était normale il avait une poker face magnifique.

Ryan et Esposito débutèrent l'interrogatoire tandis que Castle se plaçait derrière la glace sans tain.

Esposito attaqua de suite James afin de le déstabiliser un peu.

-Ou étiez-vous hier entre 17h et 19h ?

James toujours aussi sûr de lui répondit sans sourciller.

-J'étais au lit dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Y-a-t-il quelqu'un pour confirmer vos dires ?

-Oui, une pute appelée … euh … ah oui ! Cristal.

Pendant ce temps, Gates avait rejoint Castle pour suivre l'interrogatoire. Elle le regardait, il était exténué ces cernes étaient creusées et sa barbe naissante ne pouvaient pas nier sa peine et son mal-être.

Quand Ryan et Esposito sortirent de la pièce avec toutes les informations en main pour retrouver la prostituée, Gates se tourna vers Castle.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur Castle mais j'ai une question un peu délicate à vous poser. Je ne veux pas vous vexer mais …

Castle sentit la gêne du capitaine et l'a mis en confiance.

-Allez-y capitaine, je suis prêt à tous vous dire si c'est pour aider Ka… Beckett.

Gates avait souri quand Castle s'était repris sur le prénom de sa muse.

-Avez-vous prévenu le père de Beckett ? Si non, vous voulez que je le fasse ?

Castle sentit son cerveau faire le tour de sa boite crânienne. Et oui, il avait complètement oublié de prévenir Jim, le père de Kate. Il se sentait nul de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à la famille de Kate une larme ruissela sur la joue de Rick qu'il retira de suite.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié. Je le fais immédiatement dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Castle était prêt à sortir de la salle quand le capitaine lui fit une accolade amicale. Elle-même s'était surprise par ce geste, mais voir les sentiments de Castle si fort pour Beckett l'avait touché. Elle n'aimait pas le voir désespérer et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il perde espoir. Gates savait très bien, que si l'on ne retrouvait pas Beckett où pire si elle était morte Castle ne se relèverait jamais.

Castle tout aussi surpris de ce geste, lui sourit et repris direction de la salle de repos pour téléphoner à Jim.

(…)

Il était à présent 17h et cela faisait maintenant exactement 24 heures que Beckett avait disparu. Castle avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle à Jim qui l'avait très mal pris. Effectivement, il ne souhaitait pas perdre la deuxième femme de sa vie surtout que la première, sa femme était déjà partie.

Esposito et Ryan avaient vérifié l'alibi de James Wood qui s'avéré en béton. Une caméra de ses ébats avec la prostituée avait confirmé ses propos.

Castle, Ryan et Esposito étaient assis devant le tableau blanc et réfléchissait. Patrick O'hara était pour le moment introuvable. Ils avaient essayé de retrouver d'anciens compagnons de cellules de ce dernier mais en vain.

Le téléphone d'Esposito sonna c'était Lanie qui voulait les voir en bas à la morgue. Ryan et Esposito se mirent en marche en direction de celle-ci quand il vit que Castle ne bougeait pas.

-Et ! Castle tu ne viens pas ? s'exclama Ryan.

Castle bailla, il était fatigué.

-Non, je suis fatigué je vais chercher des endroits où O'hara pourrait se cacher.

Ryan et Esposito se regardèrent et laissèrent l'écrivain seul au bureau de Beckett.

Castle regardait attentivement l'ordinateur de Beckett et décida de faire quelques recherches. L'ordinateur s'alluma mais il fallait un mot de passe. Castle réfléchit un petit instant et tenta un premier mot. Ce fut le bon et il sourit. Il savait que Always était leur mot, celui qui voulait dire je t'aime, celui qui traduisait leur amour.

Il commença ses recherches farfouillant un peu partout sans grande intuition, il faut bien le dire. Mais soudain, son poing se serra et il griffonna un écrit sur un bloc de papier posé sur le desk. Il saisit sa veste au vol et s'empressa de rejoindre l'ascenseur.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et j'espère surtout que ce tournant dans ma fanfic vous plait. Un peu d'intrigue ça ne fait pas de mal. Je vous dis au prochain chapitre … **_

_**NB : Vous aurez des nouvelles de Beckett, don't worry ! **_


	24. Un autre visage

Chapitre 24 : Un autre visage.

_**Coucou ! Voilà des nouvelles de Kate … **_

_**Pour ceux qui ont oublié voilà les dernières phrases du chapitre centré sur Kate.**_

« L'homme s'approcha de Beckett, sans faire de bruit il la regardait dormir. Il s'accroupi derrière-elle veillant à ne pas la toucher pour pas la réveiller.

Beckett sentit une présence dans ce dos mais ne bougea pas. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me faire ? _

D'un coup sec et rapide l'homme attrapa Beckett de ses grands bras et la fit pivoter sur le ventre… »

Elle sentit le poids de l'homme sur elle, l'écrasant presque. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée elle craignait son agresseur, qu'il la torture qu'il la viole en fait, elle avait tout simplement peur.

Il avait bloqué les poignets de la jeune femme au-dessus de sa tête.

Beckett pensait que son ravisseur allait profiter d'elle et de son corps. La seule pensée qu'un autre homme que Castle la touche, la traumatisait et une larme coula naturellement le long de son visage crispé. Elle préférait mourir que subir ça c'est pourquoi elle tenta de se débattre mais dans cette position l'homme avait l'ascendant sur cette dernière.

Néanmoins, il ne la toucha pas. Il attacha les poignets de Kate et la leva.

L'homme toujours cagoulé et muet, Beckett décida de lui parler.

-Où est-ce que l'on va ? Qu'allez-vous me faire ? interrogea Beckett.

Comme à son habitude, l'homme ne dit aucun mot et emmena Beckett au centre du hangar où il y avait une chaise. L'homme assit Beckett, veillant à attacher fermement ses mains et ses pieds à la chaise. Il sortir un foulard de son pantalon et vint le placer dans la bouche de la jeune détective afin qu'elle ne puisse pas parler, crier ou encore hurler.

(…)

Castle attendait dans sa voiture devant un pub irlandais. Il avait enfin trouvé Patrick O'hara.

Ryan et Esposito quant à eux, remontaient de la morgue où Lanie les avait informés de ses dernières trouvailles. Arrivé à leurs bureaux, ils ne virent pas Castle. Ryan se tourna vers Espo l'air songeur.

Esposito voulant de suite rassurer son partenaire prit la parole en premier.

-Castle était fatigué, il a dû rentrer.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, il ne veut pas lâcher Beckett et en plus, il nous aurait informés de son départ.

Ryan était perplexe face au départ de Castle. Lui aussi avait une femme qu'il aimait et son côté mari ressurgissait. Lui-même n'aurait pas pu quitter le 12th sans savoir où était sa femme.

Esposito toujours si crédule rassura son collègue.

-Mais non, tu t'en fais trop. Il est tellement préoccupé par Beckett qu'il n'a pas pensé à nous avertir.

Ryan resta peu convaincu par les arguments de son collègue mais se remit à travailler.

(…)

Castle attendait que le bar se vide afin d'être seul avec O'hara. Etant lui aussi patron d'un bar, le Old Haunt, il savait qu'il ferait la fermeture seule.

Quand Castle vit la dernière personne sortir et les lumières s'éteindre une à une, il prit l'arme que Kate lui avait fourni en cas d'extrême urgence. Rick réfléchit : _Si cette situation n'est pas une urgence aucune n'en sera une. _ Il serra une dernière fois l'arme entre ses doigts et la glissa à l'arrière de son pantalon.

Discrètement, il s'introduit dans le bar et vit O'hara assis au bar, de dos, buvant un verre. Castle prit son arme et asséna un coup de cross sur la tête d'O'hara.

Sous la violence du coup, Patrick s'effondra au sol. Castle l'attrapa sous les bras afin de le hisser sur une chaise il attacha ses pieds et ses mains avec une corde.

Castle réfléchissait en attendant que Patrick reprenne ses esprits mais il fut sorti de ses songes par les gémissements de O'hara.

Castle s'approcha de O'hara.

-Bonjour Patrick ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur Castle … mais vous n'avez pas votre pétasse avec vous aujourd'hui ? Railla O'hara.

Ces derniers mots firent sortir Rick de ses gonds. Il frappa O'hara d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

-Vous parlez encore de Beckett comme ça, je vous tue. C'est compris ?

-Oh là ! Dom Juan calme toi. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Et qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans cette situation ?

-Vous n'avez pas une petite idée par hasard ?

O'hara confus ne savez pas ce que Castle lui voulez, à première vue : Je suis désolé Monsieur Castle, mais je crois que votre esprit d'écrivain vous fait perdre la tête.

Castle sortit un couteau de sa poche et s'approcha dangereusement du visage de O'hara.

-Vous êtes certains ?

O'hara toujours d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve se mit à rire.

-Vous voulez la caisse, c'est ça ?

Castle écarquilla les yeux et fit glisser le couteau de long de joue de O'hara, laissant un filet de sang couler.

-La mémoire ne vous revient toujours pas Patrick ?

O'hara voyant que Castle était vraiment décidé à le tuer s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait décida de parler.

-Vous êtes là pour Beckett, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous pouvez être intelligent. Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'elle ? Insista Rick.

-Moi rien … mais je pense que la personne que vous cherchez n'est pas loin de l'enquête que vous menez avec elle en sous-marin.

Castle n'était pas sûr de comprendre et se demandait bien comment Patrick pouvez avoir toutes ses informations.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais que Beckett a été enlevée mais je n'y suis pour rien. Mais vous et Beckett, en fouillant dans l'enquête de la mort de sa mère avait peut-être réveillé le dragon … Bracken … explicita O'hara.

Castle ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui confiance et décida de continuer l'interrogatoire.

-Vous étiez où hier en 17h et 19h ?

O'hara sourit à cette question.

-J'étais au bar avec tous mes amis. Vous pourrez leur demander si vous voulez ?

Castle voulait être certain qu'O'hara dise la vérité. Et quoi de mieux que de le torturer encore un peu pour lui faire dire vrai. Castle prit un cigare du bar et l'alluma avec une allumette.

Les yeux d'O'hara se mirent à divaguer entre le visage de Castle et le cigare.

-Non, Monsieur Castle, vous n'allez pas …

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Castle enfonçait le bout du cigare brûlant sur les bras et le visage. Les hurlements de douleur d'O'hara retentissaient dans le bar.

O'hara gémit et prit la parole afin d'arrêter ce calvaire.

-Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien.

Castle le regardait et comprit qu'il disait vrai.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le bar et Castle se retourna. C'était Esposito et Ryan, armes en main qui lui faisaient face.

Ryan toujours aussi perplexe sur le fait que Castle soit parti sans les avertir avait vérifié la dernière page visitée sur l'ordinateur de Beckett et avait trouvé l'adresse de ce bar.

-Castle pose ton arme ! hurla Esposito.

Castle s'exécuta et s'excusa.

-Hey Bro ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me tirer dessus.

Esposito et Ryan rangèrent leurs armes et s'approchèrent de Castle.

-Plus jamais tu ne fais ça Castle murmura Esposito.

-Tu as compris ? Renchérit Ryan.

Castle sourit en guise de réponse et commença à expliquer toute l'histoire à ces deux amis.

Maintenant que Ryan et Esposito savaient pour Bracken ils avaient une nouvelle piste à suivre et pas la moindre. Le sénateur Bracken lui-même.

Castle tourna la tête vers O'hara toujours captif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

-On le laisse. Ne t'inquiète pas, il aura bien trop honte pour tout raconter à ses amis et bien trop peur pour aller se plaindre à la police. N'est-ce pas ? Rajouta t'-il en direction de O'hara.

O'hara le regarda en souriant. Tous savaient très bien qu'il garderait ça pour lui.

Castle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa voiture afin de revenir au 12th mais Ryan l'arrêta.

-Castle rentre chez toi, tu es fatigué … nous aussi mais demain nous aurons les idées plus claires.

Castle soupira. Il savait que Ryan avait raison mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Kate.

-Non ! Il faut qu'on travaille pour Kate.

-Castle, nous aussi on aime Beckett mais ce soir je crois que tu as assez fait de connerie comme ça. Tu ne crois pas ? suggéra Esposito.

Castle réfléchit sur son comportement et il savait très bien que Kate l'aurait fortement réprimandé pour avoir agir d'une telle manière.

-D'accord mais demain à la première heure conclu Castle.

(…)

Pendant cette agitation, Beckett était toujours assise sur sa chaise en plein milieu du hangar. Elle réfléchissait à comment sortir d'ici mais les liens qui la retenaient étaient trop serrés.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle son visage était encore caché par un masque et il ne parlait toujours pas. Sa main gantée, effleura légèrement la joue de Kate qui tentait de s'écarter.

Soudain, la main de l'homme vint lui gifler violement le visage à plusieurs reprises. Les chocs furent tellement rudes que Kate lâcha un filet de bave ensanglanté.

Kate releva la tête et tenta de parler.

-Pour … quoi … ?

L'homme était maintenant agité mais il ne répondait pas.

Il tira les cheveux de Beckett et pencha sa tête en arrière. Il sortit une bouteille de vodka de sa veste et commença à verser le contenu de la bouteille dans la gorge de Beckett.

Au début, elle réussit à recracher l'alcool sur son ravisseur mais celui-ci resserra sa prise sur les cheveux de sa proie.

Désormais, elle était contrainte de boire. Beckett avait de plus en plus de mal à déglutir sa gorge était brulée par la vodka et sa tête lui tournait. Il faut dire qu'un litre de vodka pure, pour une femme si frêle et de plus, le ventre quasiment vide était une vraie torture.

La voyant quasi effondrée, l'homme prit un comprimé dans sa poche de pantalon et le disposa sur la langue de Beckett afin qu'elle l'avale avec une gorgée d'alcool. Néanmoins, légèrement consciente, elle réussit à le placer dans sa joue. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autres solutions pour rester un tant soit peu consciente.

Cependant, l'homme introduit ses doigts dans la bouche de Beckett et en ressortit le cachet. L'homme se mit à s'agiter et enfourna le comprimé dans la gorge de la détective. Celle-ci manqua de s'étouffer mais elle l'avait avalé.

Une larme coula sur ses joues pâles. Elle avait reconnu cette drogue : du GHB plus connue sous le nom de drogue du violeur. A cette pensée, elle préférait mourir que de subir ça mais ses pensées devenaient déjà floues.

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous convient et que les nouvelles de Kate ne vous ont pas trop effrayées. A la prochaine (dans pas longtemps **____** ). **_


	25. Face au dragon sans flammes

Chapitre 25 : Face au dragon sans flammes.

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai choisi de vous faire languir un peu sur l'état de Kate. Cependant, vous allez découvrir une nouvelle capitaine Gates. Bon courage et bonne lecture. **

Le lendemain matin, Castle arriva au 12th avec 2 cafés dans les mains. Il en déposa un sur le bureau de Kate, à côté de celui de la veille et sirota le sien.

Esposito et Ryan étaient déjà afférés à travailler. Le capitaine Gates n'était pas encore arrivé. Castle en profita pour demander à ses deux amis.

-Alors vous en êtes où ?

Ryan fit craquer son cou, preuve qu'il était là depuis un long moment.

-On a regardé l'ensemble des mouvements des hommes de main de Bracken et toujours rien. Personne n'a bougé depuis environ deux mois.

-Vous avez vérifié auprès de vos indics' ? demanda Castle.

-Castle, je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas rameuter tout le monde sur cette affaire. Si Bracken apprend que nous enquêtons sur lui, on va être mis sur la touche et on aura des gros ennuis avec Gates.

Castle s'énerva un peu face à l'attitude de ses collègues.

-Ce n'est pas parce que ce mec est riche et puissant qu'il est intouchable.

Esposito tenta de le calmer.

-Hey bro ! On n'a pas dit qu'on abandonner, il faut juste qu'on avance prudemment et intelligemment.

Castle s'assit et reprit un peu de contenance.

-Ok les mecs vous avez raison.

Gates arriva derrière mais rentra dans son bureau. Quelques minutes après, elle se rapprocha de l'équipe.

-Alors vous en êtes où ?

Les trois compères se regardèrent un peu gêné. Effectivement, ils ne pouvaient pas parler de Bracken.

-Hier soir, nous avons trouvé O'hara mais ce n'est pas lui répondit Esposito.

-Alors maintenant, on cherche une nouvelle piste compléta Ryan.

Gates leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Si vous n'avez plus de piste, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à parler à voix basse quand je suis arrivée ?

Castle tenta de paraître le plus normal possible et tenta une pirouette verbale.

-C'était personnel.

Gates retourna son visage glacial vers Castle qui déglutit difficilement.

-Personnel ? Vous êtes sûr ? Insista Iron Gates.

-Oui, je parlais de notre couple … Beckett et moi …

Ryan tenta de renchérir pour se sauver du drame qui approchait à grands pas.

-Oui, Madame, ils nous parlaient de Beckett en dehors du travail.

Gates sourit face à la solidarité de l'équipe.

-Vous me prenez vraiment pour une imbécile vous trois.

Les trois se regardèrent mais ne répondirent pas.

-Allez, tous dans mon bureau et maintenant ! ordonna la capitaine.

Arrivé dans le bureau, Gates claqua la porte tandis que Castle, Esposito et Ryan s'asseyaient. Ils avaient peur avoir menti n'était pas une très bonne idée. Ils avaient peur d'être suspendu, retiré de l'affaire ou encore pire d'être viré.

Castle toujours fidèle à lui-même tenta de se justifier et de prendre toutes les responsabilités.

-Madame, je suis désolé mais ils n'ont rien avoir avec …

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Gates le fit taire.

-Arrêtez Monsieur Castle ! Je sais très bien ce que vous faites. Maintenant, je veux juste un topo afin de savoir comment on peut attraper Bracken sans faire de vagues.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent avec un air ahuri. Comment savait-elle qu'ils étaient sur la piste de Bracken.

Gates vit leurs interrogations et décida d'y mettre fin.

-Tout comme vous, je souhaite retrouver Beckett donc allez-y n'ayez pas peur.

Esposito toujours sous le choc ne put s'empêcher de questionner sa supérieure.

-Excusez-moi Madame mais comment vous savez ?

-Esposito, je vous rappelle que je suis votre supérieure et que je sais tout.

Esposito déglutit difficilement mais commença à expliquer l'affaire au capitaine.

Après avoir entendu toute l'affaire, Gates était assise au fond de son fauteuil et ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Un sénateur aurait enlevé une détective de police de New-York. Même si elle connaissait un peu le différend entre Beckett et lui, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela.

Les trois hommes la regardaient, sans savoir comment réagir.

Soudain Gates releva la tête vers eux.

-Il va nous falloir un plan et surtout il va falloir agir en toute discrétion. Vous en êtes capables ?

Nos trois amis n'en revenaient pas Gates allait passer en mode espion.

-Vous avez un plan Madame ? demanda l'irlandais.

Gates souffla.

-Je pense mais nous devrons être les seuls à en connaître l'existence.

Gates savait que Castle connaissait toute l'histoire du meurtre de la mère de Beckett mieux que personne. C'est pourquoi elle lui demanda s'il savait quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un petit détail qui pourrait faire sortir Bracken de son terrier.

Castle réfléchir et EUREKA !

-Je sais … Kate et moi _il se reprit _Beckett et moi avons trouvé un compte bancaire où des fonds étrangers circulent illégalement pour financer sa campagne politique.

-C'est parfait, je pense qu'avec ça il va sortir de son trou dit Gates.

-Comment on va l'atteindre ? S'enquit Ryan.

Gates expliqua le plan aux trois hommes et mit en œuvre ce dernier. Castle à l'écoute de ce plan fut surpris. Ce plan si parfait, si rocambolesque aurait pu sortir de son esprit mais c'était le capitaine qui en était l'auteur.

(…)

Comme Bracken connaissait nos quatre policiers, Gates envoya un officier pour la première partie du plan. L'officier glissa un portable dans la poche de Bracken pendant qu'il prenait un bain de foule. Celui-ci ne vit même pas le piège qui se resserrer sur lui à part quand le téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Surpris, Bracken attrapa le portable et le sortit de sa poche. Il vit un message sur l'écran et commença à le lire.

_« Bracken, je sais tout : l'argent et le compte n°3312 à la Caïman Bank, je rendrai cette histoire publique. Cependant, nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente. Richard Castle. »_

A la lecture du message, le visage de Bracken s'était quelque peu décomposé mais face à la foule, il reprit son air enthousiaste et faussement charismatique.

Le message de Castle ne comportait ni adresse, ni rendez-vous afin que ce soit Bracken qu'il le trouve. Gates préférait cette situation afin de laisser penser à Bracken qu'il contrôlait la situation. Castle resta donc toujours sous surveillance avec agents sous couvertures et micros et caméras sur lui.

A 13 heures, en sortant du Old Haunt, Castle fut stoppé par un homme avec un sweat à capuche. Il sut de suite que c'était Bracken.

-Monsieur Castle, je crois que nous devons parler murmura Bracken.

Les hommes rentrèrent à l'intérieur du bar où ils étaient désormais seuls.

-Je sais tout à propos de l'argent sale de votre compagne commença Castle.

Bracken lui sourit.

-Oui mais dans votre message, vous parliez d'un terrain d'entente.

-Tout à fait, je sais que vous avez kidnappé Beckett. Si vous la laissez partir, je garderais secret toute cette histoire d'argent.

Bracken se mit à rire de toutes ses dents.

-Je crois que vous faites fausse route Monsieur l'écrivain. Je n'ai rien avoir avec la disparation de votre muse. Je me suis déjà occupé de la mère alors pourquoi devrais-je m'occuper de la fille ?

Les yeux de Castle venaient de se dilater face à la révélation de Bracken sur le meurtre de la mère de Kate.

En effet, croyant avoir le contrôle, Bracken n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de taire ses aveux concernant le meurtre de Johanna Beckett. Surtout, qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Castle de son arrivée.

Esposito, Ryan et Gates toujours à l'écoute de la conversation au 12th, n'en revenaient pas eux non plus. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas là pour le meurtre de Johanna Beckett mais pur retrouver Beckett.

Castle n'arrivait pas répondre à Bracken. Il savait que ces aveux étaient enfin une preuve pour arrêter Bracken et que Kate serait enfin apaisée et heureuse de mettre sous les verrous le meurtrier de sa mère.

Face à cette révélation, Castle était désormais certains que Bracken n'avait rien avoir avec l'enlèvement de Kate. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il avoué le meurtre de sa mère et pas l'enlèvement ?

Néanmoins, il lui posa une dernière question.

-Ou étiez-vous, i jours entre 17 heures et 19 heures ?

Bracken toujours si sûr de lui.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à regarder la télé. J'étais en plein débat avec mon opposant.

(…)

Ryan regarda Gates, Espo et Rick et il soupira : Je viens de vérifier … Bracken était bien à un débat politique. Ça a commencé à 16h45 pour finir à 22 heures avec un cocktail.

-En gros, on n'a plus aucune piste pour retrouver Beckett. Les détenus qu'elle a arrêté : rien Bracken : rien nota la capitaine.

Castle se retourna vers elle.

-Pas tout à fait, suite aux révélations de Bracken … nous allons pouvoir l'arrêter.

-Vous avez raison. Ryan, Esposito allaient mettre ce charognard sous les verrous.

Castle les stoppa net.

-Sous votre respect, Madame, ne pourrions-nous pas laisser Beckett faire cela elle-même ? Quémanda-t-il.

Gates ne savait pas quoi répondre à Castle. A ce moment précis, elle n'avait que peu d'espoir de retrouver Beckett elle était quand même déclarée disparue depuis deux jours. Dans un élan de bonté, elle lâcha son masque glacial.

-D'accord, Monsieur Castle. Ryan et Esposito cherchaient auprès de vos indics' si quelqu'un a entendu parler du kidnapping de Beckett. Quant à vous, Monsieur Castle, étant le compagnon de Beckett, je souhaite que vous me racontiez sa vie afin de voir si nous n'avons rien oublié.

Ryan et Esposito obéissaient à Gates et partirent en direction de leurs indics'. Castle suivit Gates dans son bureau. Il était un peu gêné de parler de sa muse à sa supérieure.

Gates détendit de suite l'atmosphère sentant Castle se tendre.

-Ne vous inquiétez Monsieur Castle, je ne veux aucun détail de votre vie en couple avec l'agent Beckett. Je veux juste en savoir plus sur son passé, sa famille, ses amis, votre rencontre, vos affaires, vos activités …

Castle sourit et commença à expliquer sa rencontre avec sa muse ….

(…)

Beckett frissonna, elle était allongée sur le ciment froid et poussiéreux du hangar. Elle se releva difficilement, son corps meurtri par la torture affligée par son bourreau. Sa tête lui tournait et elle avait mal.

Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé mais son cerveau était voilé par un épais brouillard. Elle passa sa main sur sa lèvre et vit du sang séché. Elle en conclu qu'elle avait été frappée. Une odeur d'alcool lui donnait la nausée. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir d'où cela provenait mais quand elle approcha sa manche près d'elle elle comprit. Son ravisseur l'avait soulé. A cette pensée, un flash lui vint à l'esprit : l'homme debout devant elle, l'alcool, la drogue … Ces dernières pensées, lui arracha un grognement de colère. Elle se regarda et était plutôt soulagé de voir qu'elle était encore habillée. Cependant, face aux nombreuses affaires de viol auxquelles elle avait été confrontée, elle savait que certains violeurs rhabillaient leurs victimes.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer elle tenta de se rappeler mais en vain. Elle se sentait sale et ne pouvait imaginer ce que son ravisseur avait bien pu lui faire.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que le nouveau visage de Gates aussi. N'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas complétement sans cœur … Spoilers : Pour le prochain chapitre vous allez enfin savoir qui a enlevé Kate. **


	26. C'est lui !

Chapitre 26

_**Et oui le fameux chapitre de découverte du ravisseur de Kate est arrivé. Grâce à une nouvelle lectrice, j'ai décidé de changé de style concernant les dialogues. J'attends vos réactions soit je laisse en mode « je mets qui parle avant » ou alors si je laisse comme ça. A vous de voir. **_

_**Je ne vous laisse pas plus longtemps languir. Bonne lecture. **_

Castle avait maintenant terminé son récit à Gates à propos de sa muse mais Gates restait dans ses songes affalée dans son fauteuil.

Sur les dernières paroles de Castle, Gates se dit que Beckett avait une chance exceptionnelle d'avoir un homme qui tenait tant à elle et qui l'aimait autant. Pendant le récit de Castle, Gates avait été émue par les larmes qui perlaient par moment sur le visage de Castle quand il remémorait son histoire avec Beckett. Elle repensa que ces deux-là étaient de réel âme sœurs. Le destin avait pourtant essayé de mettre entre eux des obstacles que ce soit Meredith ou Gina pour Castle où Demming et Josh pour Beckett. Mais leur amour avait réussi à triompher.

-Vous venez Madame où vous … s'enquit Castle voyant que Gates ne bougeait pas.

-Oui, j'arrive … bredouilla Gates alors qu'elle était encore dans ses pensées.

Les quatre compères étaient encore une fois réunis devant le tableau blanc quand un officier de l'équipe technique fit son apparition. A première vue, il n'était jamais venu il regardait autour de lui assez confus.

-Capitaine Gates ? interrogea-t-il en direction de la principale intéressée.

-Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes ? demanda Gates d'un air glacial qui fit de suite frissonnait le jeune officier.

-Tom McLamb. Je viens pour vous dire que nous avons réussi à récupérer les données stockées sur le téléphone de l'agent Beckett dit-il assez fière de lui.

-Détective … Détective Beckett s'indigna Castle sur le manque de connaissances de son interlocuteur.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons aller vérifier si rien n'apparait suspect dans ses appels ou dans ses SMS rajouta le jeune homme.

Tous prirent la direction de la salle de réunion où l'officier mis en marche le rétroprojecteur afin de projeter les messages et les appels de Beckett sur l'écran blanc.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, la grande majorité des appels et des SMS qu'elle envoie ou qu'elle reçoit provienne d'un correspond appelé « Rick ». Et pour être franc, c'est plutôt hot et sensuel gloussa-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Face au regard glacial de Gates et celui énervé de Castle, le jeune bleu comprit qu'il en avait fait une. Quant à Espo et Ryan, ils faisaient mine d'être outrés mais ils n'en restaient pas moins amusés.

-Pour votre gouverne, Rick c'est moi ! Et Beckett est ma compagne ! Donc, la prochaine fois évitait de lui manquer de respect s'écria-t-il en attirant tous les regards du commissariat sur la salle de réunion.

-Oh … excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous offensez.

-Passons … souffla Castle. Sinon je vois des messages et des appels récurrents. Peut-on savoir de qui ils viennent et de quoi les SMS parlent ?

-Aucun problème Monsieur.

Le jeune officier s'empressa d'ouvrir les SMS et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Castle.

Tous les messages provenaient de Josh :

« Je t'aime Kate »

« Reviens, tu me manques »

« Castle ne t'aimera jamais autant que moi »

« Un jour tu reviendras dans mes bras »

« Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu caches tes sentiments pour moi »

Plein d'autres messages continuaient à s'afficher et Castle sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus au fond de sa poitrine meurtrie par la douleur, la rancœur, l'énervement, la colère …

Castle se demanda pourquoi Kate ne lui avait-elle pas fait part de ces appels, de ses SMS. _Pourquoi Kate_ _ne m'a-t-elle pas parlé de ça ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu de mon aide ? Pourquoi ne me fait-elle pas confiance ? Peut-être qu'elle est revenue avec lui ? _Songea-t-il mais cette idée sortit vite de son esprit. Il savait que Kate n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Le jeune homme, sentant le mal-être de Castle rajouta : Ne vous inquiétez, votre femme vous aime. Elle lui a répondu qu'une seule fois. Désirez-vous voir le message ?

Castle fit signe que oui mais Gates l'interrompu : Monsieur Castle, nous allons vous laissez. Ce message ne concerne que vous et Beckett.

Trainant avec elle, Esposito et Ryan, quelque peu déçus de ne pas lire le message. Ils laissèrent seul Castle qui les remercia par un sourire forcé.

L'officier fit afficher le message sur l'écran blanc :

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à me harceler. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Le seul homme qui a toujours compté et qui comptera toujours pour moi c'est Castle. Désolé de te dire que c'est l'homme de ma vie, celui avec qui je veux vieillir, celui avec qui je veux me marier et avoir des enfants. L'amour qu'il y a entre moi et Rick est inconcevable pour un homme comme toi ». _

Castle était ému par cette déclaration d'amour que Kate lui avait faite. Même si cette déclaration ne lui avait pas était faite en directe. C'était merveilleux il n'aurait jamais imaginé sa Katherine Beckett si amoureuse de lui. Il savait qu'il comptait pour elle mais à ce point-là, il n'avait pas idée.

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, il mémorisa chaque mot de ce message afin que ces derniers soient gravés à jamais dans son esprit.

Reprenant le dessus sur ces émois, il remarqua que Josh avait continué d'harceler sa douce. Au même moment, l'équipe était rentrée afin de savoir l'état de Castle. Mais celui-ci ne fit rien paraitre même si ses yeux rougis par son chagrin le trahissait.

-Je pense que nous devrions aller voir motocycle-boy. Je pense qu'il n'est peut-être pas inconnu à l'enlèvement de Kate déclara-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

-Pourquoi ? Se renseigna Ryan.

-Il a harcelé Kate et même après le message qu'elle lui a laissé et qui pour tout dire était très franc il a continué de l'appelé deux à trois par jour.

(…)

Le trajet vers l'hôpital n'avait jamais été aussi long dans la vie des trois hommes. Esposito se concentrait sur la route, Ryan lui, lisait un dossier sur Josh et enfin Castle jurait de tuer à mains nues Josh s'il avait osé toucher à Kate.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Castle se mit à courir vers l'étage en bousculant tout le monde sur son passage : patients, infirmières, médecins … Il savait exactement où trouvait Josh étant déjà venu avec Beckett. Ryan et Esposito le suivait en brandissant leurs insignes afin d'excuser son comportement sans gêne. Castle se stoppa enfin devant le bureau d'accueil du service cardiologie.

-Excusez-nous Madame. NYPD, pourrions-nous parler au docteur Josh Davidson s'il vous plait ? demanda Esposito en montrant sa carte.

-Je suis désolé mais le docteur Davidson est en mission humanitaire depuis 1 semaine en Ukraine dit l'infirmière un peu surprise par l'arrivée précipitée des trois hommes

-Merde … Merde ce n'est pas lui s'écria Castle en frappant dans le bureau d'accueil.

-Allez Bro, t'inquiète pas on va la retrouver assura Espo à Castle.

Ryan s'excusa auprès de l'infirmière avant de rejoindre ces deux collègues en direction du 12th.

Le trajet du retour fut encore plus lourd que celui de l'allé. Esposito et Ryan étaient perdus dans leurs pensées tandis que Castle grommelait des mots inaudibles aux oreilles d'Espo et de Ryan.

Deuxième fois que toute l'équipe était plantée devant ce tableau blanc comme s'il était un mécène qui aurait pu tout régler.

Castle regardait le portrait de Beckett épinglé sur ce tableau quand il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-C'est fini, je ne la reverrais jamais. Je ne vais pas pouvoir vivre sans elle.

-J'imagine ce que tu peux vivre. Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas me remettre de la disparition de Jenny. Mais … Castle … regarde-moi. On fera tout pour retrouver Beckett. On abandonnera jamais, insista Ryan afin de soulager Castle. Mais en vain.

-Merci mais on sait tous que passé deux jours, les chances de retrouver une personne enlevée sont quasi nulles gémit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

Pendant ce temps, Esposito voyant Castle s'effondrer littéralement, envoya un SMS à Lanie. « _Ramène-toi en haut tout de suite ! Castle a besoin d'une épaule. Esposito ». _ Esposito savait que Lanie arriverait à le calmer. Elle, seule, pouvait lui parler de Kate et de leur relation.

-J'aurais même pas eu le temps de lui dire … _Castle soupira bruyamment _tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. MON DIEU JE L'AIME ! hurla-t-il comme un loup hurlerait à la mort. Cette déclaration résonna dans l'ensemble du precint pour arriver aux oreilles de Lanie.

Quand elle le vit si malheureux, si vulnérable elle se dépêcha de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le cajola comme une mère l'aurait fait elle lui chuchotait de se calmer tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Allez viens. On rentre chez toi souffla-t-elle sur la tête de Castle qui s'était effondrée dans les bras de la jeune légiste.

Il ne s'opposa pas une seconde à Lanie et c'est donc dans les bras de celle-ci que Castle rentra chez lui. Derrière eux, l'ensemble du 12th avait les larmes aux yeux. Voir cet homme suppliait le retour de sa femme et qui plus est, une des leurs était très difficile à surmonter.

(…)

Lanie fit asseoir Castle sur le sofa du salon pendant qu'elle lui préparait un sandwich. Ne sachant pas où se trouvait les couverts dans la cuisine de Castle, elle dut ouvrir tous les tiroirs et tous les placards qui se trouvaient en face d'elle. A ce voir fouiller chez Castle, elle sourit. Qu'elle aurait été la réaction de Kate si elle la voyait ? Cette pensée de Kate lui fit monter une petite larme qu'elle refoula de suite. Elle devait se montrer forte pour l'homme de sa meilleure amie.

-Tiens, je t'ai fait un petit sandwich … _ne voyant aucune réaction de Castle_ … Tu dois manger Castle insistât-t-elle.

-Désolé Lanie mais j'ai pas faim. J'arrête pas de penser à Kate.

-Moi aussi Castle, je l'aime. C'est ma meilleure amie mais on doit être forte pour elle.

La jeune métisse s'asseyait à son tour sur le canapé à côté de Castle quand celui-ci se recroquevilla dans ses bras.

-Regarde le message que Kate a envoyé à Josh à propos de notre relation dit-il en lui montrant le SMS sur son portable.

Lanie lit le message et une douleur dans sa poitrine apparu. Elle connaissait l'ampleur de l'amour de Kate pour Castle mais … elle n'aurait jamais cru à ce point-là.

-C'est magnifique … après quatre ans d'attente … voir cet amour entre vous deux c'est …

Lanie ne finit pas sa phrase voyant que Castle s'était endormi sur elle. Quelques heures plus tard, Lanie fut également happée par les bras de Morphée.

(…)

Kate était en position fœtale sur le sol froid du hangar. Son corps était meurtri par les assauts de son ravisseur. Se relevant avec douleur à l'aide du mur, elle entendit du bruit et comprit que c'était lui qui revenait.

Elle a peur elle ne pourra pas supporter d'avantage de torture.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle vit l'homme avec un plateau repas en main. Il lui tendit et elle le saisit. Mais sentant sa colère montée en elle, elle jeta le plateau et sauta sur son agresseur. Mais plus fort qu'elle, elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois violemment projetée contre le sol mais cette fois, elle avait la cagoule de ce dernier dans les mains.

-Tu es contente de toi ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix emplie de mépris.

Beckett ne s'était pas encore retournée, qu'elle avait déjà reconnu la voix de son kidnappeur.

-Josh ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Et oui, c'est moi ma puce confirma-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée puis torturée puis … _à la pensée d'avoir été violée par lui … par cet homme affreux … _Kate ne put finir sa phrase.

-Kate je t'aime. Ça fait trois mois que je te regarde toi et Castle. TROIS MOIS que je te regarde l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Et cet amour que tu lui portes au commissariat, au parc … partout ça m'a fait mal.

Beckett réfléchit avant de répondre afin de savoir si elle pouvait l'amadouer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi … _elle songea un instant … _de nous ?

Josh se mit à rire.

-Nous réunir pour la vie. Kate, on va mourir ensemble et on restera à jamais ensemble. Always.

A l'écho de ce dernier mot « Always » le cœur de Beckett se brisa. Ce mot était un code que seul Castle et elle pouvaient utiliser. Ce mot qui ne voulait peut-être pas dire grand-chose pour les autres mais qui signifiait tant pour eux. Il symbolisait un « je t'aime » depuis le début de leur partenariat.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit la porte de son cachot se refermer.

_**Alors surpris par ce kidnappeur ? Je tiens à dire pour ma défense, que je ne l'aimais vraiment pas. C'est pour ça que c'est lui. A la prochaine. **_


	27. Heureux et malheureuse

Chapitre 27

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis très contente de partager ce nouveau chapitre avec vous. Et je tiens à dire qu'il y a une surprise pour vous. Bonne lecture. **_

Castle se réveilla et commença à caresser le corps de sa muse quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Kate. A son simple touché, il pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas sa muse il connaissait la moindre parcelle du corps de la détective : ses formes, sa peau, sa sensation …

Lanie était déjà éveillée et ne savait pas comment repousser les caresses de Castle.

-Bonjour Castle ! Désolé mais je pense que tu te trompes de personnes ironisa la jeune légiste lui montrant sa main positionnée sur sa cuisse.

Castle se releva brusquement avec une mine déconfite.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que c'était Kate balbutia-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends qu'elle te manque. Maintenant que tu es réveillé je vais rentrer chez moi pour me changer. On se rejoint au 12th ?

-Oui à toute à l'heure Lanie.

Lanie se dirigea vers la porte quand Castle l'interpela : Merci … Merci beaucoup.

Lanie lui sourit en retour et sortit du loft.

(…)

Comme chaque matin depuis la disparition de Beckett, Castle arriva au poste avec deux cafés. Il en garda un pour lui et déposa le second à côté des deux autres déjà présents sur le bureau de sa partenaire. Les trois cafés représentaient les trois jours de captivité de sa muse personne n'avait osé les retirer ou bien même faire une remarque à Castle.

Ryan et Esposito épluchaient les anciennes affaires de leur boss afin de voir s'ils n'avaient rien négligé. Néanmoins, chercher parmi les centaines d'affaires résolues par Caskett, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Castle quant à lui, regardait le SMS de sa douce. Il le connaissait par cœur : les mots, la ponctuation mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le lire et de le relire. Au bout d'un certain temps, Castle se leva d'un coup.

-Hey ! Les mecs, je crois que j'ai quelque chose s'exclama l'écrivain, un brin de joie retrouvé.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé ? S'enquit Esposito.

-Tous les messages de Josh ont été envoyés du même numéro. Or s'il était en Europe, le numéro aurait changé ? dit-il une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

-Attend, je vérifie sur l'ordinateur.

Esposito se mit à pianoter sur son clavier à la recherche des antennes relais des SMS de Josh quand …

-Tu as raison. Josh est encore aux Etats-Unis, plus précisément à New-York. S'il a menti …

-… c'est qu'il a quelque chose à cacher poursuivi Castle. Donc on peut le localiser ?

-C'est fait ! s'écria Ryan. Il est dans une zone industrielle désaffectée à deux heures d'ici.

Après avoir informé le capitaine, tous se mirent direction du hangar. Le convoi était composé de deux voitures du NYPD et deux autres avec respectivement Ryan et Esposito et Castle et Gates dans l'autre.

-Monsieur Castle. Ouvrez la boîte à gants et prenez l'arme ordonna Gates à l'écrivain.

Castle s'exécuta mais il n'était pas certains d'avoir correctement entendu.

-Capitaine … vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, je veux mettre toute les chances de notre côté. Et je sais, que vous ferez tous pour retrouver votre petite-amie donc il vaut mieux que vous soyez amé.

La radio de leur voiture se mit à grésiller.

-Capitaine, c'est Esposito. Le téléphone quitte le hangar, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Suivez-le, Castle et moi allons au hangar.

-Compris Madame, on fonce ! Conclu Esposito.

(…)

Arrivé devant le hangar, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie : personne, pas de voitures. Gates ouvra délicatement la porte du hangar suivit de près par Castle. Arme à la main, Gates fit signe à Castle de se séparer. Gates prit donc à droite tandis que Castle prit à gauche.

Castle sentait son cœur battre à toute allure d'un côté, il avait peur de tomber nez à nez avec le ravisseur de Kate et de l'autre il était existé de retrouver sa muse, du moins il l'espérait. Silencieusement, Castle s'approcha d'une porte et tenta de l'ouvrir mais en vain. Ses neurones ne firent qu'un tour dans sa tête et il se mit à crier.

-Kate tu es là ? S'égosilla-t-il.

Le cœur de Beckett rata quelques battements. Elle venait d'entendre la voix la plus rassurante et la plus belle qu'elle désirait maintenant entendre depuis trois jours.

-Oui, c'est moi Rick ! cria-t-elle la voix remplit de sanglots.

-Eloigne-toi de la porte Kate !

Castle s'écarta de porte et tira dans le cadenas pour le faire sauter.

-Capitaine ! Je l'ai trouvé, elle est ici !

Castle arrêta son regard sur Kate elle avait des cernes, les joues creusées, de nombreuses ecchymoses et du sang séché sur l'arcade ainsi que sur les lèvres. Il contracta sa mâchoire de colère tout comme ses poings.

C'est alors qu'ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rick fit virevolter Kate dans les airs quand il vit sa douce grimacer. Il la déposa délicatement contre lui prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-J'ai eu si peur Kate … je t'aime murmura-t-il contre l'oreille de sa femme.

-Je t'aime aussi Rick … si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais dit-elle perdue dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Ils échangèrent un de leur regard si particulier, si silencieux, si fort qu'ils finirent par s'embrasser. Pas un baiser torride ou langoureux mais un baiser chaste, tendre et emplie d'amour et de sincérité où les larmes se mêlèrent à la joie.

Gates s'approcha d'eux et toussota afin de prévenir de sa présence. Nos deux amants se séparèrent à contre cœur. Gates vint serrer Beckett dans ses bras.

-Heureuse de vous revoir détective Beckett.

-Moi aussi Madame.

La capitaine relâcha sa prise et fit signe à Castle de reprendre place aux côtés de Beckett.

-Monsieur Castle, emmenez Beckett à l'hôpital et après rentrez chez …

Gates fut interrompu par Beckett.

-Non Madame, sous votre respect je vais bien, je préfère faire ma déposition au poste maintenant expliqua la jeune détective.

Gates ne voulant la contredire acquiesça. Néanmoins, Rick n'était pas du même avis. Il regarda Kate en haussant les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement. Kate comprit de suite et serra la main de Rick enlaçant ses doigts au sien afin de le rassurer.

(…)

Pour une fois Castle conduisait. Le silence était lourd Castle souhaitait poser des questions à sa partenaire mais il n'osait pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand un bruit de klaxon retentit pour lui informer que le feu était au vert. Kate observait le mal-être de son homme et déposa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il esquiva un sourire forcé pour ne pas tracasser sa muse.

-Vas-y Rick, si tu as questions je suis prête.

-C'est vrai … je peux … ça ne te dérange pas bégaya-t-il.

Kate resserra sa main sur le genou de Rick pour confirmer sa proposition.

-Oui Rick tu peux s'amusa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi Josh t'a enlevé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t-a fait ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus là ? Pourquoi …

Kate l'interrompu alors que les questions fusaient de sa bouche.

-Babe … calme-toi, je vais répondre à toute tes questions mais une par une dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres afin de calmer son amant.

-Premièrement, Josh m'a enlevé parce qu'il ne supportait pas me voir en couple avec toi. Après, Josh n'était pas là car il était parti chercher des choses afin de … nous tuer.

Les yeux de Rick s'agrandirent face à cette révélation mais il fit signe à Kate de continuer.

-C'est vrai … Josh n'a pas été très tendre avec moi. Il m'a … frappé, torturé … _elle déglutit difficilement face aux pensées de viol qu'elle avait toujours en tête. Même si elle n'était pas sûre cette idée planait toujours sur elle. _Mais voyant son homme souffrir à ces révélations, Kate s'arrêta et le contempla.

-Tu sais Rick. Maintenant, je suis là … avec toi … rien ne peut m'arriver. Je t'aime.

-Always fut le seul mot que put sortir Rick.

Le reste de la route pour rentrer au 12th se fit en silence. Rick était concentré sur la route et Kate s'était laissée emporter par les bras de Morphée. Rick contemplait sa muse il était heureux de revoir son visage, son sourire et d'entendre sa respiration si calme qu'elle adoptait pendant son sommeil.

Arrivé aux postes, Castle et Beckett montèrent dans l'ascenseur afin de se rendre à son bureau. Avant de sortir, Kate prit la main de Rick afin de se donner un peu de contenance. Rick dériva les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées puis se plongea dans les yeux de sa petite amie.

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit et les firent sortir de leur discussion silencieux. Tous les deux furent accueillis par des applaudissements. Le commissariat était heureux de retrouver leur détective. Kate rougit et remercia d'un signe de main le comité d'accueil. En se rendant à son bureau, les accolages et les embrassades se multiplièrent tous étaient heureux de la revoir. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle aimait ses collègues et elle aimait pas dessus tous, leurs marques d'affectation envers elle.

Esposito et Ryan se jetèrent littéralement dans les bras de Kate comme des enfants revoyant leur mère.

(…)

Après avoir finie sa déposition, Kate était lessivée, épuisée tant mentalement que physiquement. Elle s'étirait sur sa chaise de bureau quand elle vit Rick lui ramenait son café. Elle adorait le voir prendre soin d'elle même si elle était une femme forte et indépendante (encore que ces derniers mois, elle était devenue accro à son homme), elle savourait les moments romantiques de son homme.

-Tiens, j'ai pensé qu'un café te ferait du bien chuchota-t-il en donnant le café à Kate. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent comme à l'accoutumée et une tension les électrisa.

Plongeant ses lèvres dans le liquide brun, elle le remercia.

-Avant de rentrer, si ça se dérange pas, je vais aller prendre une douche … je me sens sale dit-elle d'un air interrogateur.

-Aucun problème, je vais d'attendre ici … _il s'arrêta un instant_ … tu as besoin d'aide ? S'enquit-t-il.

-Merci Rick, mais ça ira riposta-t-elle en déposant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son amant.

Kate se dirigea vers les douches et commença à enlever sa veste. Jusque-là tout aller bien mais enlever son tee-shirt fut une autre paire de manche. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle regretta l'aide de Rick. Les bleus répartis sur son corps la tiraillaient. Elle réussit à l'enlever tout comme son soutien-gorge. S'attaquant maintenant à ces bottes, un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche face à la douleur que lui infligeaient ses côtes. Ces dernières enfin enlevées, elle entreprit d'enlever son pantalon quand elle remarqua que son sous-vêtement n'était plus là.

Elle resta un moment stoïque comme une statut de sel. Sa crainte d'avoir était violée se confirma. Les larmes dévalèrent son visage tandis qu'elle s'effondrait le long de son casier. Les genoux contre sa poitrine, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle se sentait sale, honteuse et faible. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'un autre homme que Rick puisse l'avoir touché. Elle essaya de se remémorer ce passage mais l'alcool et la drogue étaient passés par là. Elle pensa de suite à sa relation avec Castle, comment allait-elle pouvoir garder ça pour elle ? Comment allait-elle réagir face à une relation sexuelle lui ? Même si elle savait que Rick était très tendre et doux, elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait encore à pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il veut. Effectivement, à ce moment-là, elle ne sentait plus capable d'avoir une relation normale.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal et alluma la douche sous laquelle elle se plaça. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Elle entreprit de prendre son gel douche et de se laver. Elle se sentait sale sale à cause du hangar mais sale intimement. Elle frotta de toutes ses forces pour enlever toutes traces éventuelles. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien mais elle n'arrivait pas faire surface.

Sortit de la douche, elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette, se sécha et s'habilla. Pendant qu'elle s'était habillée, elle avait réfléchit. Le seul moyen d'être sûr était d'aller voir Lanie en bas. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle se dirigea vers la morgue.

Cependant, elle avait oublié la présence de son amant.

-Hey Kate … tu vas ou ? l'interrogea-t-il en enlaçant sa taille de ses grands bras tentant de l'embrasser.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer sa découverte et se défit de l'emprise de Rick. Ce dernier fut surpris par la distance que Kate mit entre eux.

Sentant son incompréhension, Kate tenta de se justifier car elle voyait qu'elle lui avait fait mal.

-Je suis désolé Rick … mais … pas ici … ce n'est pas le moment … tenta-t-elle d'expliquer tout en lui caressant le bras.

-Heu … je … ne comprends … tout le commissariat est au courant pour nous Kate … je ne veux pas te faire un enfant dans le couloir … je veux juste un baiser …. Ironisa-t-il avec sa moue d'enfant de cinq ans.

-Je sais Rick … mais c'est juste que … je suis fatiguée … rentre je te rejoins à la maison. Lanie me ramènera conclu-t-elle se dirigeant vers la morgue ne voulant pas attendre la réaction de Castle. Son cœur lui criait de lui expliquer mais son esprit la résonnait.

Elle se retourna quand même et vit Castle abasourdi. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Je t'aime Rick.

Il releva la tête et esquiva un léger sourire qui ne rassura pas totalement Beckett. Je t'aime aussi Kate.

Les deux amants s'en allèrent donc chacun en direction opposée.

_**Pour ceux qui se demandent où je vais … je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis ni cruelle ni sans cœur. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas. A vos reviews et à bientôt. Ah … si j'avais oublié … merci à vous tous. Je vous adore. **_


	28. L'amour plus fort que les craintes

Chapitre 28 : L'amour plus fort que les craintes.

_**Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord je tenais à vous dire que j'ai été plus longue que d'habitude car j'ai réécrit l'ensemble des précédents chapitres. Alors si vous voulez, vous pouvez les relire. Sinon, avec ce chapitre vous allez découvrir que je ne suis pas cruelle. Sinon je tiens à vous remercier. Et voilà des réponses à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte. **_

_**BB-CB123 : Merci et je voulais te dire que ton idée concernant la surprise de Kate à Rick était une excellente idée. Perso, je n'y avais pas pensé mais franchement j'ai hésité à m'en servir. **_

_**lille 76 : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Cela me touche vraiment d'avoir des lecteurs si attentionnés et ne t'inquiète pas Kate est forte et moi, je vais être gentille avec elle. **_

Castle traversa le bureau du 12th afin d'atteindre l'ascenseur avec des questions et des pensées plein la tête. Ses interrogations portaient sur l'éloignement que Kate avait mis entre eux. _Etait-ce dû à son enlèvement ? Etait-elle fatiguée ? Etait-elle bouleversée ? _Toutes ces questions semblaient cohérentes mais de là à le repousser il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait juste la réconforter, l'aider … l'aimer. Et le plus étrange dans l'histoire, c'était qu'elle l'avait embrassé au hangar. Alors pourquoi en sortant de sa douche, elle n'était plus la même ? Rick se mit donc en tête d'en parler se soir avec elle si elle s'en sentait capable car la dernière des choses qu'il souhaitait était de la brusquer. Quand le ding de l'ascenseur retentit, un léger sourire réapparut sur son visage : il repensait au « je t'aime » de Beckett et ceci la rassura quelque peu.

(…)

Kate, quant à elle, était arrivée devant les portes de la morgue. Elle respira un coup et fit irruption dans la pièce ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter son amie.

-Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Tu sais les seules personnes que je vois sont allongées sur ma table plaisanta Lanie.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer s'excusa Kate.

Kate s'assit sur un tabouret tandis que Lanie rangeait un dossier. En se retournant, la métisse trouva son amie plongée dans ses pensées et ronger ses ongles. Elle se doutait que cet enlèvement avait été difficile pour la détective mais maintenant elle était libre. C'est pourquoi Lanie se demanda quelle pouvait être la cause de ce mal-être et surtout pourquoi Kate était là et non pas avec Castle.

-Toi, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse demanda Lanie en s'asseyant en face de Kate.

-Non Lanie ça va dit Kate d'une voix peu convaincante.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui Lanie.

Lanie voyait que son amie était renfermée mais étant donné qu'elle avait fait le déplacement c'est qu'elle souhaitait parler. Lanie décida de taquiner Kate afin d'égratigner sa carapace et qu'elle se livre.

-Tu sais Kate, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer lâcha la légiste d'une voix grave.

Kate fut surprise par le ton si sérieux adopté par Lanie. Elle ouvrit donc grand les yeux vers cette dernière.

Quant à Lanie, elle était contente d'avoir captée l'attention de Kate.

-Tu avais raison … dormir avec Castle dans ses bras c'est magique et que dire de ses caresses matinales poursuivi Lanie afin de choquer Beckett.

La tactique de Lanie avait fonctionné à merveille car Kate n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de resserrer ses poings aux dires de son amie.

-Tu plaisantes Lanie, tu as osé toucher à mon homme s'écria-t-elle.

Lanie était amusée par la réaction de Kate et surtout par sa tête et se mit à rire.

Kate énervée mais aussi bouleversée par le rire de son amie ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ?

-Oui et … non rétorqua Lanie.

Voyant la détective rouvrir la bouche, elle lui fit signe de se taire.

-Esposito m'avait appelé car Castle s'était effondré en larmes devant votre tableau blanc où trônait ta photo. J'ai donc décidé de le ramener chez lui. Après, on a discuté sur le sofa où d'ailleurs il m'a montré le message que tu as envoyé à Josh.

-Comment vous l'avez eu ce message ? Coupa Kate, surprise que Rick ait pu lire le message où elle avouait réellement ses sentiments pour lui.

-Ton portable a été retrouvé à côté de ta voiture et on l'a fait analyser expliqua la métisse. Sinon pour continuer… Nous étions dans le sofa comme d'habitude, writer-boy parlait de toi et il s'est endormi dans mes bras. Le lendemain matin, il me caressait croyant que c'était toi.

Lanie rit en se remémorant cette scène et poursuivit son histoire.

-Et je te dis pas sa tête quand il a vu que c'était moi ile me regardait comme si j'étais un monstre.

Kate était maintenant soulagée et avait mis de côté toute sa rancœur elle avait en face d'elle sa meilleure amie et qui plus est une personne qui prenait soin de son homme.

-Merci Lanie murmura Beckett en faisant une accolade à la légiste.

-De rien ma puce … mais dis-moi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'enquit Lanie.

-Pendant l'enlèvement Josh …

Kate ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle était déjà en larme dans les bras de son amie.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Lanie insistante.

Kate prit une profonde inspiration et décida de se confier à la jeune métisse.

-Pendant ma captivité, Josh m'a drogué … soulé et … je ne me rappelle de rien… Tu comprends … et quand j'ai pris ma douche toute à l'heure, je n'avais plus mon sous-vêtement gémit-elle.

Lanie avait enfin fait le rapprochement et ne pouvait pas imaginer que Kate ait pu être violée.

-Tu es sûre ma puce ?

-Non, mais pourquoi n'ai-je plus mon sous-vêtement Lanie ?

Lanie réfléchit un moment et c'est vrai que ce point était assez étrange pour que Kate soit terrorisée.

-Tu sais ce que l'on va faire ma puce, on va allait à l'hôpital faire la procédure et tous les tests pour d'éventuels maladies. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisse pas tu comprends demanda Lanie en prenant le visage de son amie entre ses mains.

-Merci Lanie mais il y a autre chose … Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec Rick, tout à l'heure il a voulu m'enlacer et m'embrasser et je les repoussais. Soupira la détective.

-Alors ça Kate, je t'interdis de repousser et de faire du mal à Castle. Il a toujours été avec toi et il pourra comprendre. Il faut juste que tu en parles avec lui.

-Oui, mais comment je vais lui dire que pour le moment je ne suis pas prête … J'ai honte … je me sens sale … pleura Kate.

-Katherine Beckett s'écria Lanie. Ecoutez-moi bien, tu as un homme qui t'aime plus que tout au monde alors je suis persuadée qu'il va t'aider à surmonter cela. Donc on va faire les tests et tu lui expliques tout après. C'est d'accord ?

Kate réfléchit un moment et pensa à Rick. Lanie avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'ignorance encore moins lui faire du mal.

-Tu as raison Lanie, on va allait faire ses tests et après je rentre expliquer tout ça à Rick.

C'est donc sur ces bonnes paroles que les deux amies prirent la direction de l'hôpital pour faire analyser Kate et lui faire les tests nécessaires.

Passant devant son bureau, Kate s'arrêta et vit trois cafés sur son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kate en désignant les trois cafés.

-Ah ça ! s'exclama Lanie. C'est ton homme, qui tous les matins apportait ton café.

Kate trouva cette attention tout simplement mignonne et si romantique. Elle connaissait ce côté fleur bleue de Rick mais elle maintenant elle était sûre que Rick serait son « one and done ».

(…)

Rick était seul au loft Martha était en Italie pour sa pièce de théâtre et Alexis était en Europe pour ses études.

Il était assis dans sa chaise de bureau à contempler la photo de Kate et lui en vacances dans les Hampton. Il se remémorait tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagé à deux. Il était déjà à son deuxième café et non un verre de whisky car il savait que Kate n'aimait pas quand il buvait cela rappelait à la jeune femme la déroute de son père. Quand il regarda l'heure, il était 18 heures et ça faisait déjà 2 heures qu'il attendait sa petite-amie. Mais en repensant à son attitude au poste, il délaissa l'idée de lui envoyer un SMS de toute façon, elle lui avait dit qu'elle passerait au loft après le commissariat.

Toujours, le regard fixé sur la photo, il repensa à Bracken. Il fallait qu'il le dise au plus vite à Kate, c'est-à-dire dès son retour.

(…)

Lanie et Kate ressortait de l'hôpital bras dessus bras dessous.

-Tu vois, tu n'as peut-être pas été violé dit Lanie.

-Je sais que l'infirmière m'a dit qu'à première vue, il n'y avait pas d'ecchymoses ou de preuves de viol mais dis-moi pourquoi je n'avais plus de sous-vêtement riposta Beckett.

-Pour être franche, je ne sais pas mais … _Lanie se racla la gorge …_ on a déjà fait face à des viols et dans 100% des cas, les victimes portaient des traces et avaient des ecchymoses or ce n'est pas ton cas.

-J'espère que tu as raison Lanie … vraiment …

-Moi aussi Sweetie … on a plus qu'à attendre cinq jours dit la jeune légiste.

Lanie ramena Kate devant l'immeuble de Castle. Le trajet fut long et silencieux aucune des deux n'avaient le courage de parler.

-Allez monte-voir ton écrivain et explique lui, la situation dit Lanie.

-Oui, j'y vais et merci Lanie pour m'avoir aidé et soutenu. Je t'adore.

La détective sortit de la voiture et rentra dans l'immeuble. Le gardien la salua et elle appela l'ascenseur. Ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de prendre les escaliers. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle se glissa à l'intérieur. La montée fut rapide car le ding de l'ascenseur la sortit de ses pensées.

Elle était maintenant devant la porte elle regarda l'heure, il était 20h15. Ne sachant pas si Rick dormait, elle préféra utiliser ses clefs que Rick lui avait faites en cas de besoin.

Le loft était plongé dans le noir sauf une lumière qui fuyait du bureau de Rick. Elle se déchaussa, se déshabilla, posa ses clefs et prit la direction du bureau de son écrivain.

-Hey lover dit-elle d'une voix douce et posée.

-Hey toi !

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire annoncèrent les deux en même temps dans un synchronisme parfait.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas je souhaiterais commencer dit Kate.

-Pas de problème répondit Rick en désignant ses genoux afin que sa douce s'asseye sur lui.

Kate, encore choquée par les évènements récents ne se sentait pas la force d'être si intimement lié à son homme.

-Non, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi dit-elle en désignant le sofa du bureau.

Rick accepta sa proposition et s'exécuta.

-Rick, j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais c'est … très dur pour moi … déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses yeux afin d'éviter ceux de son petit-ami.

-Kate, quand tu parles comme ça je dois dire que tu me fais peur. Tu ne comptes pas mettre fin à …

Il n'eut le temps de finir que Kate le coupa, surprise de la pensée de son homme.

-Non, non, non ne t'inquiète pas je suis bien avec toi et je compte bien rester dans ta vie un long moment souri-t-elle en direction de Rick.

Elle prit un instant et décida de tout lancer à Rick le plus vite possible.

-En fait, pendant le kidnapping Josh m'a drogué et fait boire et je pense qu'il m'a violé gémit-elle en y repesant.

Le sang de Rick se mit à bouillir face à cette annonce. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que Josh ait pu faire du mal à Kate. Il déposa sa main sur le genou de sa douce afin de lui montrer son soutien car à ce moment-là, il était bien incapable d'articuler quoi que soit.

Kate laissa Rick poser sa main même si ce geste normalement anodin était dur à supporter. Elle n'arrêtait pas se sentir sale et de repenser aux actes éventuels de Josh.

-Kate, je suis là. Nous allons surmonter ça ensemble dit Rick la voix posée et calme.

-Merci Rick d'être là pour moi et mes problèmes.

-Always.

Les deux amants se regardaient yeux dans les yeux.

-J'ai été faire les tests avec Lanie toute à l'heure dévoila Kate.

-Et alors ? S'enquit Rick. Quand est-ce que nous aurons les résultats ?

-D'après l'infirmière … elle ne pense pas que j'ai été violé mais je préfère faire les tests. Pour les résultats, il faut attendre cinq jours… Tu sais quand je t'ai repoussé au precint …

-Oui

-Je venais de découvrir que je n'avais plus mon sous-vêtement souffla-t-elle.

-Oh Kate, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû …

-Non Rick coupa Kate. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'est juste qu'en attendant les tests je préfère qu'on reste … sage si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je me sens sale et pour le moment j'ai un peu de mal à me laisser aller. Même si c'est toi et que je t'aime au plus profond de mon être, je n'arrête pas de penser à Josh.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous prendrons le temps qu'il te faudra et en rien je ne ferais un geste qui te mette mal à l'aise.

Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans une discussion silencieuse où eux seuls se comprenaient. Mais Rick se rappela qu'il devait parler à Kate de l'affaire de sa mère.

-Kate, tu te rappelles, moi aussi j'avais quelque chose à t'annoncer grimaça-t-il en arquant les sourcils.

-Oui Rick, vas-y.

-En fait, durant notre enquête pour te retrouver … on a suspecté Bracken. Et il s'est avéré que quand je l'ai rencontré, je portais un micro … _il s'arrêta pour laisser Kate assimiler toutes ses informations._

-Et ? Questionna Kate à la fois impatiente et inquiète de la suite.

-Et … il s'est avéré qu'il a avoué le meurtre de ta mère conclu-t-il.

-Non ! hurla Beckett. Ce n'est pas vrai, on a de quoi arrêter cette ordure ?

-Oui Kate, tu vas pouvoir l'arrêter. J'ai demandé au capitaine que ça soit toi qui le fasse. Je sais à quel point tu voulais rendre hommage à ta mère donc tu auras le privilège de lui passer les menottes et de lui lire ses droits.

Kate pleurait sur le sofa ses larmes n'étaient pas celles de la tristesse mais de la joie, du soulagement. Au bout, de 14 ans, elle pouvait enfin stopper le meurtrier de sa mère et cela grâce à la détermination et au courage de son homme.

-Rick, si tu savais à quel point cela me touche sanglota-t-elle.

-Kate, c'est normal tout ce qui te touche me touche aussi. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Sous le coup de ses émotions et de cette annonce, Kate oublia presque ses problèmes actuels et embrassa Rick. Surpris ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir. C'est pourquoi, il n'approfondit pas le baiser et laissa sa muse faire au gré de ses envies.

Kate prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et lui murmura les trois petits mots tant appréciés par Rick.

-Always.

Kate était tiraillé entre deux sentiments la joie de faire justice à sa mère et la tristesse de son agression. Mais la détective en elle, ressortit vite.

-Je vais appeler mon père pour l'informer de la bonne nouvelle s'enjoua-t-elle.

- Ok aucun problème en attendant je vais te préparer un sandwich.

Kate précéda Rick pour se diriger vers la chambre. Rick était prêt à déposer sa main dans le bas du dos de Kate comme à son habitude mais se remémorant leur discussion, il n'en fit rien.

Kate monta les escaliers et laissa Rick dans la cuisine.

A peine avait-il terminé le repas, que sa douce redescendait les escaliers. Ceci ne le surprit pas, Kate et son père étaient tous les deux très peu bavards au téléphone.

-Ca va ton père ? S'enquit Rick.

-Oui, comme moi, il est soulagé souffla-t-elle.

Après avoir mangés leurs sandwichs, la fatigue commençait à arriver pour nos deux tourtereaux.

-Je vais me coucher bailla Kate.

-Idem poursuivit Rick mais avant je fais la vaisselle.

Kate monta les escaliers pendant que Rick faisait soit disant la vaisselle. Effectivement, la vaisselle n'était qu'un motif pur réfléchir. Rick se demandait si un jour, il retrouverait sa Kate du début. Il réfléchit un moment et décida de laisser le lit et la chambre à sa muse et que lui irait dormir dans la chambre d'ami. Cela lui ferait certainement mal de se retrouver seul dans le lit mais il devait respecter ses choix, ses douleurs et ses craintes.

Rick remonta dans sa chambre et vit que Kate n'était pas dans la chambre. Cependant, de la lumière s'échappait de sous la porte de la salle de bain. Son pyjama étant à l'intérieur, il décida d'en prendre un autre dans son dressing. Ayant enfilé son pyjama, il attendait que Kate sorte de la salle de bain afin de se brosser les dents. Il ne voulait pas rentrer sans l'autorisation de sa muse.

Celle-ci sortit enfin de la salle et vit que Rick attendait sagement sur le lit. Ils échangèrent donc de place lui prenant la salle de bain et elle le lit.

Rick referma la porte et Kate se glissa sous les draps. Elle avait apprécié que Rick ne rentre pas dans la salle de douche sans son avis. Elle savait que Lanie avait eu raison de la faire avouer à Rick cette situation car il se comportait comme un gentleman. Il n'insistait pas et ne faisait aucun geste pour la brusquer.

Rick ressortit de la salle de bain et trouva le regard de sa douce. Il photographia mentalement le visage et le corps de Kate afin de pouvoir s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée avec à l'esprit, sa femme.

-Kate, je vais prendre la chambre d'ami en attendant que tu ailles mieux balbutia-t-il.

Surprise mais surtout touchée par cet acte, Kate ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Non Rick, ce n'est pas la peine. Tu peux dormir à mes côtés et d'ailleurs … j'ai besoin de toi.

-Je suis désolé Kate, mais je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te sentir dans mes bras, te caresser alors je préfère …

-Rick je t'aime mais j'ai besoin de sentir tes bras, ta force, ta protection enfin … toi conclu-t-elle.

Rick était touché par cette annonce il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à une telle déclaration de la part de Kate.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il avec son air d'enfant de 5 ans.

-Oui Rick, viens dit Kate en tapotant le lit.

Rick ne se fit pas prier et se glissa dans le lit avec elle. Mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas comment se comporter comme s'il avait deux mains gauches ou comme si c'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec une femme, il se tortillait.

-Rick quand tu auras fini de t'agiter comme un asticot, on pourra peut-être dormir railla-t-elle

Sur ces paroles, il éteignit la lumière et sentit Kate se blottir contre son torse lui entourant la taille. Il plaça sa main sur le bas du dos de Kate qui était découvert mais il ressentit un frisson la parcourir. Il remit donc son tee-shirt en place, et reposa sa main sur le dos de Kate avec le tee-shirt entre sa main et le dos de sa muse. Il savait qu'il allait devoir attendre mais ce frisson l'avait ému toucher sa femme et ressentir son mal-être le bouleversé.

Kate avait ressenti la main de son homme sur son corps nu et elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ce stupide frisson la parcourir. Elle savait que cela faisait du mal à Rick mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait aussi remarqué la délicate attention de Rick qui avait reposé sa main sur son tee-shirt pour ne pas la déranger.

C'est donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre que nos deux amants s'endormirent pour un autre monde.

_**Et voilà, le chapitre est terminé. Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. J'espère que cela ne se ressent pas trop et qu'il vous a quand même plu. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre les résultats de Kate. A bientôt et n'oubliez pas j'adore vos petits messages. Bisous. **_


	29. Even on the worst days

Chapitre 29 : Even on the worst days, there's a possibility for joy.

_**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tiens à tous vous remercier. Grâce à vous, j'éprouve toujours l'envie d'écrire cette fic. MERCI.**_

_**Cependant, je tenais à remercier plus particulièrement **__**Mistyarrow **__**; en effet, c'est grâce à ses conseils judicieux que j'ai pu écrire le chapitre 28. Sans son avis et son aide, je pense que la fanfic aurait très mal tourné. Ecrivain et « professeur » de talent, elle s'avère maintenant pour moi, un modèle et j'espère l'honorer avec les derniers chapitres de cette fic (même si je n'aurais jamais son talent lol) ainsi qu'avec les prochaines histoires que je compte écrire prochainement. MERCI beaucoup. **_

1er jour d'attente des tests de Beckett

Beckett et Castle attendaient l'ascenseur qui menait au 12th. Les portes de ce dernier s'ouvrant, ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Le silence faisait place quand Kate décida de le rompre.

-Rick, je peux te demander une faveur ? Grimaça Kate ne sachant pas comment aller réagir Castle.

-Bien sûr, que veux-tu ?

-Je voudrais que l'on garde tout l'histoire sur mon agression avec Josh pour nous.

Rick la regarda et lui prit la main.

-Aucun problème, notre secret est bien gardé lui dit-il en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de sa compagne.

Kate le regarda avec un de ses regards emplis d'amour. Par l'utilisation de l'expression « notre secret », il l'avait réconforté et s'était inclus dans la situation. En effet, il était toujours là pour la soutenir dans sa vie. Elle savait que son statut d'écrivain lui permettait de manier les mots mieux que personnes mais son regard prouvait ses dires. Le ding de l'ascenseur la sortit de ses pensées et elle se dirigea vers son bureau suivit de son partenaire.

-Bonjour les gars !

-Bonjour boss ! Bonjour Castle !

-Bonjour messieurs ! répondit l'écrivain.

-Alors on en est où avec Josh ? Vous avez une piste ? demanda Beckett.

- Non, pour le moment on n'a rien. C'est comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre expliqua Esposito.

-Vous avez …

Beckett ne put finir sa phrase que Gates arriva dans le precint et l'interrompit.

-Vous avancez sur votre affaire ? S'informa la capitaine.

-Les gars viennent de m'informer que nous n'avions rien. Josh a disparu.

Gates réfléchit un moment et dévisagea Beckett.

-Comme nous n'avons aucune piste et que nous ne savons pas où se trouve Josh, je vais vous assigner des officiers, détective.

-Je vous remercie Madame, mais je sais me défendre. Je n'en ai pas besoin riposta Beckett.

-Détective, ce n'est pas une proposition. Josh est dangereux et il vous en veut donc laisser-moi vous protéger un peu.

-Capitaine. Sous votre respect, je sais me défendre, je suis armée et j'ai … _Kate se tourna vers Rick …_ et j'ai Castle.

Gates voyant que Beckett ne voulait pas céder, n'insista pas et se retira dans son bureau.

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais ton preux chevalier dit Rick d'un air triomphant.

-Calme toi, Dom Juan, c'était juste pour me débarrasser de Gates railla-t-elle.

Castle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit mine de bouder sans oublier de jeter des œillades à sa muse. Celle-ci amusée par l'enfant cachée derrière la carapace de l'écrivain Richard Castle s'amusait de la situation.

- Tu ne vas pas faire cette tête toute la journée s'amusa Beckett.

-Si, je suis touché dit-il faussement vexé.

Beckett s'approcha de Rick et lui murmura.

-En tout cas, j'adore la façon dont chevauche mon preux chevalier dit-elle taquine afin de faire réagir son homme.

Castle se tourna vers elle et se rapprocha encore un peu plus.

-Détective, je ne vous savez pas si … cavalière.

Les deux amants se mirent à rire se rendant compte de la stupidité de leur joute verbale.

Retrouvant leur calme, Beckett se mit au travail tandis que Castle se levait afin de jeter les trois gobelets qui trônaient sur le bureau de Kate. Il saisit ces derniers mais Kate le regarda et lui effleura les doigts pour enfin lui saisir le poignet fermement. A ce moment-là, elle lut de l'interrogation dans les yeux de son écrivain.

-Je veux les garder, ça me rappelle … toi et c'est une preuve d'amour que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Et en plus, ça fait une certaine déco s'amusa-t-elle.

Castle ne dit mot, trouvant le moment trop fort et commença une discussion silencieuse avec sa muse quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Esposito décrocha c'était une nouvelle affaire.

-Nouvelle affaire boss dit le latino en agitant un post-it.

-Non Espo, je vous la laisse. J'ai besoin de repos. A vous de jouer.

Comme deux ados autorisés de sortie, Ryan et Esposito s'en allèrent heureux sur la scène de crime. Effectivement, pour une fois « papa et maman » n'étaient pas là pour les surveiller ou les recadrer. Mais tous deux savaient que Beckett avait besoin de repos et de calme après son enlèvement.

Castle regardait Beckett depuis son annonce. C'était la première fois, qu'elle faisait l'impasse sur une enquête. Il vit pour la première fois, une Beckett réfléchie et prenant soin d'elle et de ceux qui l'entouraient. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il la dévisageait avec un regard béat, ressentant une certaine fierté d'être l'homme de cette femme.

Beckett vit le regard insistant de Castle sur elle et n'interpréta pas ce regard comme Castle l'imaginait.

-Tu sais Castle au lieu de me fixer comme un chien devant un os, tu peux aller jouer avec tes petits camarades.

Castle fut surpris de l'interprétation de son regard sur sa muse.

-Non Kate. Je te regardais et je me disais que je pouvais être fier d'être avec une femme si intelligente. Et je me demandais comment tu pouvais être avec moi.

Beckett ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration et surtout pas au poste. Ne sachant pas manier les mots aussi bien que son écrivain, elle décida d'agir et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Remise de ses émotions, elle décida de mettre à la paperasse.

-Donne-moi des dossiers, je vais t'aider.

Beckett releva la tête des dossiers, surprise par la phrase de Castle. Jamais, il ne lui avait demandé de travailler avec elle sur les dossiers et encore moins pour remplir de la paperasse sur l'ordinateur.

-C'est gentil Rick mais tu n'es pas obligé.

-J'insiste détective Beckett après tout pourquoi, je ne ferais que la partie la plus fun sourit-il.

Le voyant si attentionné, elle prit une pile de dossiers de son bureau et le guida à un bureau. Malheureusement pour Kate, le seul ordinateur de libre était derrière elle, à deux bureaux du sien. Elle avait apprécié l'offre de Rick mais elle aimait aussi le sentir prêt d'elle et surtout son regard sur elle. Même si elle s'en plaignait, elle trouvait fascinent cette passion qu'il avait à la regarder travailler.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Castle et Beckett travaillaient sur PC. Beckett commençait à voir son attention diminuait et décida de s'étirer sur sa chaise. A ce même moment, elle vit débouler Rick roulant sur sa chaise jusqu'à ses côtés.

-Toujours si puéril Monsieur Castle rigola-t-elle.

-Je voulais te détendre et je vois que cela fonctionne. Tu ris.

-Touchée dit-elle en grimaçant faussement perdante. Néanmoins, je pense que tu devrais faire attention, la chute n'est pas loin railla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais fit sa tête de chien battu.

-Tu veux un café ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui, j'y vais tu en veux un aussi ?

-Oui mais aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour annonça-t-elle en déposant sa main sur le genou de son homme.

Castle était heureux que Kate lui prépare son café. C'était la première fois et il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. A la maison, c'était habituel mais au precint c'était son travail. C'est donc un sourire gravé sur le visage qu'il roula vers son bureau afin d'amuser sa muse.

Beckett était en train de préparer les cafés quand elle vit rouler Rick dans la pièce. Elle le trouvait enfantin mais c'était son charme, il la faisait rire et oublier les mauvais moments. Le breuvage terminé, elle apporta son café à Rick et reprit son travail.

Il était désormais seize heures et il restait encore une heure de travail à notre duo choc. Gates était dans son bureau quand elle leva la tête de ses dossiers pour se chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de repos. Sortant de son bureau, elle vit le duo travaillait chacun à un ordinateur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Castle à la paperasse et cela la fit sourire. Il était capable de tout pour aider ou soutenir sa muse. Même si elle gardait ça pour elle, elle trouvait ce couple curieux mais surtout fabuleux.

-Détective Beckett déclara la capitaine.

-Oui capitaine.

-Vous et Monsieur Castle, vous pouvez partir maintenant.

-Je vous remercie Sir mais il me reste encore une heure protesta Kate.

-Je sais mais avec l'aide de votre écrivain, je crois que vous avez assez avancé pour aujourd'hui.

Beckett se retourna rapidement en direction de Castle qui était encore en train de travailler.

-J'accepte volontiers alors Madame.

-A demain Détective.

-A demain chef.

Beckett éteignit son ordinateur et prit son sac en direction de Rick qui n'avait pas encore levé le nez. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Rick, on rentre à la maison.

Castle fut surpris en voyant l'heure il restait encore une heure.

-Tu es sûre, il n'est pas encore l'heure ?

-Oui, Gates vient de nous laisser une heure pour avoir travaillé à deux explique-t-elle.

Castle ne se fit pas prier plus, enfila sa veste et emboita le pas de Kate pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. A l'intérieur de ce dernier, Kate se rapprocha de Rick et lui prit la main. Rick regarda leurs mains et ensuite trouva le regard de sa muse plongé dans le sien. Ils se sourient et rentrèrent donc main dans la main au loft.

Kate sentait qu'elle allait un peu mieux mais que sans Rick cela n'était pas possible. C'est pourquoi, elle avait besoin de le sentir, d'être en contact avec lui.

(…)

3ème jour d'attente des tests de Kate

Kate allait de mieux en mieux. Désormais, elle n'évitait plus les contacts avec Rick sauf rapports sexuels et baiser trop langoureux, qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'accorder.

Cette journée était un jour spéciale pour elle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir tourner une page de son histoire, celle du meurtre de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, Bracken rentrait d'Europe et elle allait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Cependant comme tous les matins Castle et Beckett arrivèrent au 12th, un café à la main. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de Gates afin d'avoir son amont concernant l'arrestation du sénateur Bracken. Ceci ne fut qu'une formalité même si la capitaine demanda de prendre Esposito et Ryan pour les accompagner.

Bracken était devant les journalistes en train de parader pour expliquer le programme de sa campagne politique souriant à quiconque voulait le voir. Il serrait des mains et riait à la moindre occasion. Par définition, un homme politique voulant être au pouvoir.

Beckett avança devant les journalistes et fixa Bracken dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient au bord des larmes mais elle savait que sa mère serait aujourd'hui fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle était devenue. De plus, derrière elle, Esposito, Ryan et surtout Castle étaient là pour l'aider dans cette épreuve clôturant une partie de sa vie. Sa famille la soutenait et cela était le plus important à ses yeux.

-Sénateur Bracken, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de ma maman, Johanna Beckett annonça-t-elle froidement.

Bracken la regardait sachant que cette fois, il était cuit et qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas s'échapper de la situation.

-Tournez-vous. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera utilisé contre vous devant une cour de justice.

Bracken ne fit aucune opposition il se tourna et Beckett lui mit les menottes.

Les journalistes étaient tous en état de choc ils prenaient des photos dans tous les sens, posaient des questions, filmaient : la totale. Tous devaient voire le gros titre du lendemain : LE SENATEUR BRACKEN ARRETE POUR LE MEUTRE DE LA MERE D'UNE DETECTIVE DE NEW-YORK – UNE DETECTIVE DE NEW-YORK ARRETE LE SENATEUR BRACKEN POUR LE MEUTRE DE SA MERE… Nul ne pouvait rêvait de titres plus vendeurs pour un journal.

Elle l'escorta dehors jusqu'aux voitures de patrouille où Ryan et Esposito les attendaient. Beckett regarda une dernière fois Bracken, qui n'affichait plus son sourire politique mais plutôt une mine déconfite et le confia à ses collègues.

Ryan et Esposito le firent donc monter dans la voiture et l'emmena au poste. Beckett regarda Bracken s'en allait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus la voiture de patrouille. C'était une page de son histoire qui se tournait, un poids en moins sur son cœur et aussi un grand soulagement. Elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait et surtout comme son cœur lui indiquait.

Castle avait assisté à toute la scène, posté à côté de la Crown Victoria de Beckett. Il distinguait sur le visage de sa partenaire, un sourire et la victoire qu'elle arborait. Il était fier d'elle, de la détective qu'elle était et de la femme qu'elle était devenue à ses côtés. Maintenant, il savait qu'elle serait différente, plus libre, plus heureuse et surtout plus vivante.

Kate s'approcha de Rick, le regarda un court instant dans les yeux avant de le serrer dans ses bras pour les deux, l'émotion était trop forte.

-Merci Rick … de m'avoir poussé à ré-ouvrir le dossier, de m'avoir aidé, de m'avoir soutenue et enfin merci d'être là et d'être toi souffla-t-elle contre l'oreille de son homme.

-Always Kate murmura-t-il ému par les paroles de sa douce.

Heureuse et enfin soulagée, elle s'accorda une étreinte avec Rick en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Katherine savait que maintenant elle pourrait vivre pleinement son amour avec Rick et que plus rien ne pourrait la détruire. Elle avait vengé la mort de sa mère, elle avait un père aimant et un homme amoureux. A ce jour, elle ne pouvait pas être plus comblée. La vie pour elle, avait enfin tourné lui laissant le bonheur qu'elle aspirait depuis longtemps.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu moi perso, je me suis bien amusée. N'oubliez, j'adore vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. **_

_**NB : J'ai fini d'écrire cette fic sur papier (environ 3 chapitres) donc je sais à l'avance qu'est-ce qui va se passer. Ahah ! Petite indication : de l'émotion est à prévoir pour la fin. **_


	30. Un élément perturbateur

Chapitre 30 : L'élément perturbateur.

_**Bonjour tout le monde … J'espère que vous allez bien. Perso, parfaitement bien. Je suis en vacances et donc j'ai tout mon temps pour écrire. C'est pourquoi, je vous poste un chapitre aujourd'hui. Espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. **_

Kate était en train d'achever la paperasse concernant l'affaire de sa mère et l'arrestation de Bracken. Rick, à son habitude admirait sa muse. Soudainement, elle ferma le dossier, releva la tête et se plongea dans le regard bleu azur de son homme.

Ils pouvaient se permettre ce moment silencieux et intime car il était 22h30 et il n'y avait plus personne au poste sauf le gardien qui effectuait quelques rondes.

Cependant, Rick commençait à se poser des questions quant au regard de sa douce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit-il.

-Tout va bien … c'est que … s'interrompit-elle.

-C'est que quoi … poursuivit Rick.

-C'est que … pour la première fois, depuis le décès de ma mère, je me sens libre, légère et apaisée.

-Pour être franc Katherine Beckett, c'est la première fois que je vous vois si rayonnante.

Volontairement, il était repassé au vouvoiement pour appuyer ses dires et pour les officialiser. Il attendait, une réaction de sa part mais elle ne bougeait pas et ne disait mots.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? J'ai dit une ânerie … Ah, je sais. Je ne ressemble à rien, c'est à cause de la fatigue des derniers jours dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage.

Kate le regardait toujours fixement sans pouvoir aligner deux mots. Elle l'écoutait divaguer mais elle ne pouvait quitter son regard, son visage son tout quand Rick se leva de sa chaise.

-Je vais aller aux toilettes me rafraichir un peu.

Elle lui saisit le poignet avant qu'il parte et lui déclara quelques mots.

-Tu es magnifique Rick.

Surpris par les mots de Kate, il ne put sortir qu'un « merci ». A ce moment-là, il se maudissait il était écrivain, et il n'avait pas trouvé mieux qu'un « merci ». Par-dessus tout, il voulait l'emmener dans un baiser torride et langoureux mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer et prendre le risque de la braquer.

Elle le regarda se diriger vers les toilettes pour enfin voir la porte de ces dernières se fermaient au passage de son homme. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle décida d'aller le rejoindre.

Rick lui faisait dos, accoudé au lavabo il s'aspergeait le visage d'eau. Il prit deux serviettes en papier et releva la tête pour se voir dans le miroir mais il vit quelqu'un d'autre. Par reflet dans la glace, Kate le regardait s'essuyer le visage.

Castle se retourna, inquiet mais aussi troublé par sa présence ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kate ? S'enquit-il.

-Ca …

S'approchant sensuellement de son homme, elle déposa ses mains sur son torse pour finalement l'embrasser. Ne sachant comment réagir, Rick décida de laisser sa partenaire mener la danse, la laissant prendre les choses en main.

Kate le gratifiait de longs smacks et d'une multitude de petits ses mains n'étaient pas en reste découvrant le corps de Rick qu'elle connaissait cependant par cœur. Ses mains le caressèrent et partirent sous le tissu de sa chemise afin de toucher son corps robuste et chaud.

La tension montant de plus en plus pour Rick, il se permit de poser une main sur sa hanche et l'autre dans son cou. Ne voyant aucun geste de recul, il resta dans cette position tout en l'effleurant doucement. Néanmoins, Kate en avait décidé autrement. Elle passa sa langue délicatement sur la lèvre de Rick lui quémandant l'accès de son antre. Ce dernier, encore trop craintif n'accéda pas de suite à sa requête. Elle renouvela donc l'opération de manière plus appuyée en mordillant légèrement la lèvre de son amant.

Au paroxysme de sa tension, il accepta d'unir leurs langues qui se mirent à s'enlacer dans une danse douce et langoureuse comme pour se redécouvrir. Au contact, de la langue de son écrivain, Kate ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement, étouffé dans la bouche de son homme.

Rick avait bien entendu le soupir de sa partenaire et sa virilité aussi. Sentant son plaisir augmenter, il préféra mettre un terme au baiser. C'est donc à contre cœur, qu'il se décolla de son corps.

Kate avait également sentit la virilité de son homme monter en puissance contre se cuisse mais n'avait pas voulu se séparer de lui, étant flatter du plaisir qu'elle pouvait lui procurer.

-Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi s'excusa-t-il en détournant les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de sa douce.

Kate déposa ses doigts sous le menton de Rick, pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Rick … c'est de la mienne. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête.

-Katherine Beckett ! Ecoute moi bien, ce n'est surement pas de ta faute. Je t'interdis de dire ça ou même d'y penser … C'est de la faute de ce connard de Josh s'enragea-t-il.

-Je sais … mais là … c'est moi qui n'arrive pas à assouvir tes besoins … à satisfaire tes envies …

-Kate, à ce moment précis, le seul besoin que j'ai, c'est d'être avec toi.

Sur ces mots, ils s'enlacèrent avant de regagner le loft où Kate pourrait s'endormir en paix dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les deux amoureux regagnèrent donc un monde paisible, celui des rêves.

4ème jour d'attente des tests de Kate

Kate émergeait doucement des bras de Morphée. Elle se tourna vers le réveil : 05h30. Il était encore tôt pour se lever. Elle était allongée à côté de son apollon qui lui dormait à poings fermés. Elle aimait le regarder dormir car il était si innocent et si paisible, qu'elle avait du mal à se dire qu'elle était à côté d'un célèbre écrivain, auteur de plusieurs best-sellers. Tout en lui caressant le torse, elle repensait à leur échange de la veille au soir. Rick avait été si patient, si compréhensif qu'elle se demandait toujours comment un homme comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à elle. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse faire passer ses besoins avant les siens.

Toujours dans ses pensées, elle capta une nouvelle fois le réveil qui indiquait désormais 06h30. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle l'admirait et elle avait envie de l'embrasser mais ne voulant pas le réveiller brutalement, elle opta pour une méthode plus délicate.

Elle accentua donc ses caresses sur son torse, pour descendre d'une lenteur affolante sur son ventre puis son nombril. Rick émit un grognement avant de sourire. Contente de sa réaction, Kate continua sa douce torture partant à la rencontre de ses hanches. Fixant la moindre réaction de Rick, elle le vit ouvrir les yeux.

-Hey toi !

-Hey lover !

Elle l'observait et le trouvait extrêmement craquant il avait une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur son front qui le rendait irrésistible. Pour la première fois depuis son kidnapping, elle ressentit le besoin de son amant en elle et surtout une chaleur dans son bas ventre et dans ses reins. Elle avait reconnu immédiatement ces sensations : celle de faire l'amour avec Rick. Une partie de son cerveau lui disait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à franchir ce cap mais elle s'autorisa d'aller un peu plus loin avec son écrivain.

Quant à Rick, toujours soucieux de sa partenaire, il ne bougeait pas et ne disait mot alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de se ruer sur ses lèvres. Depuis, la révélation de sa muse, il lui avait laissait toutes les initiatives de ce côté-là de leur relation.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il vit Kate s'approcher et lui déposer de légers baisers sur ses lèvres. Le baiser s'intensifia quand la détective demanda l'accès à sa bouche qu'il accepta sans rechigner. Ils étaient dans un baiser langoureux mais Kate en voulait plus ce matin. Elle activa encore plus ses mains sur le corps de l'auteur pour se retrouver à moitié sur lui, les jambes entremêlées aux siennes.

Rick était surpris par ce réveil sensuel et surtout la manière dont Kate se hissait sur son corps mais il n'en était pas mécontent. Lui aussi participer activement à ce câlin du matin. La baiser était plus torride qu'au début, faisant gémir nos deux amants.

Toutefois, l'écrivain sentit son mini lui grandir et décida une nouvelle fois de mettre un terme à cet échange.

-Kate, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise par la question de Rick.

-Le prends pas mal mais … c'est jusque que ce matin … je te trouve … comment dire … _il arqua les sourcils afin de trouver un mot approprier mais ne vexant pas sa muse … _entreprenante. Ce n'est pas que cela me déplaise.

-Si je n'avais pas envie, je ne serais pas là Monsieur Castle sourit-elle.

-Oui mais tu vois … Mini-Castle est réveillé et je pense que je vais devoir prendre une douche froide maintenant dit-il en se levant afin de regagner la salle de bain.

-Rick, je crois qu'il faudrait lui trouver un nouveau surnom dit-elle en direction de la virilité de son homme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Perso, je l'appellerais plus maxi-Castle …

-Détective, vous m'en voyez flatté…

(…)

Castle et Beckett arrivèrent au 12th, un café chacun à la main. Esposito et Ryan travaillaient déjà sur l'enquête que Beckett avait laissé.

La veille, Rick et elle avaient fait toute la paperasse il ne restait plus qu'à ranger le tout aux archives.

-Aujourd'hui, on va aller aux archives pour tout ranger. Tu m'aides ?

-Aucun problème détective affirmât-il tendant les bras afin qu'elle dépose les cartons.

Beckett disposa deux cartons sur les bras de son homme mais celui-ci fit mine de pouvoir en porter d'avantage.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas si tu as assez d'endurance ? Le railla-t-elle.

-Beckett s'écria-t-il faussement outré. Je crois que je vous ai montré à plusieurs reprises mon endurance.

Ne voulant pas avoir cette discussion devant de leurs collègues, Kate roula des yeux. Elle rajouta donc un carton et prit le dernier.

Après qu'ils aient traversé l'ensemble du precint et descendu au sous-sol, ils étaient enfin arrivé aux archives.

Rick avait chaud, des gouttes de sueurs perlées sur son visage. Ils avaient quelque peu sous-estimé le poids des cartons et la distance bureau-archives. Kate le vit et ne moqua pas de le taquiner.

-Alors Castle, on ne fait pas assez de sport ?

Il décida de ne pas répliquer à cette attaque et préféra répondre de manière plus subtile à sa muse. Il commença par retirer sa veste puis sa chemise pour laisser place à un débardeur blanc moulant à la perfection ses formes. Son torse, ses abdos même si peu dessinés et ses bras étaient maintenant à la vue de sa partenaire qui semblait apprécier la situation.

-Vous appréciez la vue détective ?

Kate ne répondit pas mais la manière dont elle se mordait la lèvre répondait amplement à la question de son amant. Elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits mais Rick ne faisait rien pour calmer ses ardeurs naissantes.

Après cet interlude sensuel, ils débutèrent par ouvrir les cartons afin de classer les dossiers et de les ranger dans les boites correspondantes.

Ce travail quasiment achevé, il ne restait plus qu'un dossier à classer. Mais celui-ci était en hauteur.

-Rick, tu veux bien le classer, je suis trop petite.

Sans dire mots, il exécuta l'ordre de sa partenaire. La boite se trouvant sur la dernière étagère des archives, Rick dût se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et s'étirait au maximum afin de l'atteindre. Les bras en l'air et étendu, son tee-shirt se releva pour laisser apparaître sa chute de reins. Il déposa le dossier quand il sentit deux mains sur ses hanches. Il se retourna et trouva Kate, très … très proche de lui. Elle le collait et lui dévorait littéralement les yeux. Le désir avait été plus fort qu'elle et elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ce contact qu'elle prolongea par un long et langoureux baiser. Mais ce moment intime fut stoppé par le téléphone de Beckett qui s'attira par la même occasion les foudres de cette dernière.

-Désolé c'est Lanie, il faut que j'y aille … elle veut discuter.

-Ok, je t'attendrais à ton bureau et … merci.

-Merci pour … l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Pour ça … riposta-t-il en plaquant ses lèvres sur celle de sa muse et la laissant pantelante dans les archives.

(…)

-Hey Lanie ! Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui, je voulais savoir … comment ça allait et si tu te sentais prête pour demain ? S'enquit la légiste.

-Ça va. Un peu stressée et pressée mais … _Kate s'interrompit cherchant ses mots. _

-Mais … quoi ?

-J'ai une question Lanie.

-Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe.

-En fait, depuis mon enlèvement avec Rick on n'a pas … tu sais quoi et …

-C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas répondit Lanie en rassurant son amie.

-Non Lanie … ce n'est pas ça. C'est l'inverse, j'ai envie de Rick affirma la détective. Toute à l'heure aux archives, j'ai failli lui sauter dessus et ce matin au réveil, j'avais des milliers de papillons dans mon ventre rougit-elle.

-Mais c'est géniale s'exclama la jeune métisse. Je pense que tes pulsions traduisent l'état de ton corps. Ton cerveau fait réagir ton corps en te montrant qu'il désir une relation. Et … tu sais … au vue des éléments que l'on possède et de ton envie, je spécule que Josh ne t'a pas touché.

-J'espère vraiment que tu as raison Lanie souffla-t-elle.

Sur ceux, elle quitta la morgue et reprit la direction de son bureau pour y retrouver son homme.

-Alors quoi de neuf ? interrogea Rick.

-Rien de spéciale …

-Ah … je vois discussion entre filles.

-Oui tout à fait monsieur le curieux lui dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Beckett regarda sa montre il était 17h30. Elle décida qu'il était temps de partir et de prendre congés de ses collègues.

-Tu viens Castle, on rentre.

-J'arrive. On va au loft ce soir ?

-Oui, mais avant je vais passer à mon appart' chercher des affaires de rechanges.

Ils quittèrent le 12th après avoir salués leurs collègues et la capitaine. Le trajet jusqu'à chez Beckett s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur rythmé par des discussions tantôt sur le travail, tantôt sur leur vie privée.

Elle se gara devant son immeuble et coupa le contact. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre de sa voiture quand elle vit que Castle ne bougeait pas.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Non, je préfère t'attendre ici.

-Pas de soucis, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps … 10 minutes tout au plus.

Sur ces mots, elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Rick et rentra dans son immeuble où elle prit les escaliers afin d'aller plus vite.

Elle ouvrit son appartement et déposa son arme dans le tiroir de la commode de l'entrée. Effectivement, demain étant le jour des résultats, elle avait posé un jour de congé et donc elle n'avait pas besoin de son arme. Débarrassée, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de prendre quelques vêtements. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit et des pas dans son appartement.

-Rick ? C'est toi ?

Aucune réponse son cœur se mit à battre à toute à l'allure et elle sentait la peur l'envahir. Quand elle se retourna, l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas son écrivain mais Josh.

_**Et oui, c'est le retour du grand méchant-loup que j'ai nommé Josh. Et oui, je sais … je suis méchante de vous laisser attendre le prochain chapitre. Qu'est-ce que Josh va faire à Kate ? Castle va-t-il se rendre compte de quelque chose ? Va-t-il venir à temps ? Nombreuses sont les questions mais je laisse votre esprit réfléchir. A la prochaine. **_


	31. Prise d'acte et de conscience

Chapitre 31 : Prise d'acte et de conscience.

_**Bonjour lecteurs … Dans un premier temps, je voulais remercier les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit message. BB-CB123 pour ses idées plus ou moins rocambolesques mais qui font toujours plaisir et surtout pour ses tentatives de réflexions sur les chapitres à venir – lille76 : pour répondre à ta question je crois que s'aimer et se respecter au même titre que Rick et Kate est possible mais très rare dans notre monde « réelle ». Notre duo a réussi car ils ont traversé de nombreuses péripéties et qu'ils ont attendu pour avouer leurs sentiments. L'envie et l'amour qu'ils portaient l'un envers l'autre n'a fait qu'augmenter au fil des années Pour les autres reviewers, allez voir vos boites mails **____** Bonne lecture **_

4ème jour d'attente des tests de Kate-suite

{Aucune réponse ; son cœur se mit à battre à toute à l'allure et elle sentait la peur l'envahir. Quand elle se retourna, l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas son écrivain mais Josh.}

-Et non … ce n'est pas Rick … mon cœur annonça Josh.

Le cerveau de Kate se brouilla de suite. Les images de son agression défilaient devant elle et elle sentit des larmes montaient. Elle ravala sa peur pour laisser place à un mélange de sentiments : colère, désir de vengeance, haine … En aucun cas, elle ne voulait paraitre faible devant Josh.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu m'avais habitué à plus de perspicacité … Je viens finir le travail entamé au hangar.

Elle déglutit difficilement à l'idée de mourir et fit tourner ses neurones afin de trouver une solution. Son arme de service était dans l'entrée donc elle ne pouvait pas lui tirer dessus et elle savait d'avance que se battre avec lui ne servirait à rien. Elle se résigna donc à le faire parler afin de gagner un peu de temps.

-J'ai une question Josh.

-Je t'en prie, je suis à ta disposition ma belle.

Entendre les surnoms que Josh portait à son égard lui donnait la nausée. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle l'aimait ? Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir qu'il était complètement fou ? Comment avait-elle pu sortir avec un homme pareil ? La dernière question n'était pas forcément sans réponse : elle savait pertinemment qu'elle s'était mis avec lui pour oublier Rick et pour cacher ses sentiments grandissants à l'écrivain.

Elle prit un léger moment afin de formuler sa question qu'elle savait d'avance délicate mais elle voulait la poser, elle voulait savoir la vérité même si la réponse lui faisait peur.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu violé ? demanda-t-elle sèchement et sans détour.

Josh sourit face à la question.

-Kate … souffla-t-il. L'écrivain qui te sert de partenaire déteint sur toi … Ton imagination est débordante. Je ne t'ai jamais violé.

-Josh, tu m'as drogué, saoulé et je ne portais plus mon string alors explique toi s'emporta-t-elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas violé, je souhaitais juste garder un souvenir de toi et j'ai trouvé que ton string était parfait railla-t-il.

Kate le trouvait pervers, sale, tordu et par-dessus tout arrogant. Comment pouvait-il plaisanter sur un sujet aussi grave ? Kate réfléchit aux dernières paroles de Josh et se demanda si elle pouvait le croire, lui faire confiance. Mais comment croire les paroles de la personne qui vous a kidnappé puis torturé ?

Discrètement, elle tenta de chercher son glock qu'elle cachait sous l'oreiller mais Josh remarqua sa manœuvre.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? Sourit-il en lui montrant l'arme.

Kate ne répondit pas sachant qu'elle était vraiment mais vraiment en mauvaise posture. Pas d'armes, personne dans l'appartement… A cette dernière pensée, elle pensa à Rick qui l'attendait en bas et c'est à cela qu'elle se raccrocha. Il allait surement se demander ce qui pouvait se tramer puisqu'elle ne redescendait pas … Mais arriverait-il à temps ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne souffriras pas conclu Josh en pointant l'arme vers la poitrine de la détective.

Au même moment, en bas de l'immeuble.

Rick regarda sa montre il attendait maintenant depuis un quart d'heure. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit de la lumière dans l'appartement. Il en conclut que sa muse était toujours à l'intérieur. Mais pourquoi elle ne redescendait pas songea-t-il. Soudain, il fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment que seul deux âmes sœurs peuvent ressentir : le danger… le danger de l'autre … de l'être-aimé.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Castle ouvrit la boite à gant et se saisit de l'arme d'urgence de Beckett. Il descendit de la voiture et rentra dans l'immeuble. Il était sur le point d'appeler l'ascenseur quand il abandonna cette idée. Il préféra les escaliers afin de faire le moins de bruit possible au cas où sa muse serait en danger.

Il était enfin devant la porte de l'appartement celle-ci était fermée. Ne souhaitant pas faire de bruit, il entra délicatement dans l'appartement quand il entendit des voix. Celle de Kate, bien sûr, mais aussi une autre, il n'arriva pas de suite à la reconnaitre mais elle lui était familière. Se rapprochant de la chambre, il reconnut la voix : c'était celle de Josh. Son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour qu'il se saisit de l'arme et défit la sécurité. La porte de la chambre était légèrement entrebâillée assez pour qu'il distingue Josh menacer Kate avec une arme.

Castle réfléchit analysa la situation, mais sa peur et le fait que Kate soit impliquer lui brouillait le cerveau.

Deux secondes …

Deux secondes, c'est le temps qu'il aura fallu à Rick pour ouvrir la porte et que Josh se retourne sur lui, pistolet à la main.

Toute la situation s'accéléra, il y eu un coup de feu, un corps tombant au sol, des cris, du sang, des larmes…

(Notes aux lecteurs : je voulais arrêter le chapitre ici mais c'était trop court dommage pour moi )

Josh se retourna et vit Rick. Un coup de feu partit et Kate ne put s'empêcher de crier.

-Rick ! Rick ! hurla-t-elle.

Du sang gicla et l'homme tomba à terre. Beckett fut bouleversé mais quand Josh s'écrasa contre le sol, son cœur se remit à battre. Rick était en face de lui, arme en main, encore traumatisé par l'évènement mais bien vivant. Il était immobile, les yeux rivés sur le corps inanimé de Josh il lui avait mis une balle en plein cœur. Symbolique ou coup de chance, personne ne pouvait le dire mais Castle avait réussi à sauver sa femme.

Beckett se dirigea vers Castle, le désarma et le prit dans ses bras. Il était sous le choc, il ne bougeait pas. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui murmura les mots.

-Je t'aime Rick.

A la voix de sa partenaire, il sortit de sa torpeur et l'enlaça comme pour la sentir vivante à ses côtés. Elle se sentait littéralement écrasée contre son corps mais elle s'en foutait. Ils voulaient tous deux se prouvaient qu'ils étaient vivants.

Esposito, Ryan, Lanie et Gates rentrèrent en furie dans l'appartement pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils s'approchèrent et virent Castle et Beckett dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Josh mort sur le parquet. Beckett surprise, les vit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Comment avez-vous su ? Les interrogea-t-elle.

-Tes voisins, ils ont entendu un coup de feu et ils ont prévenu le central répondit Ryan.

-Et quand nous avons vu que c'était ton adresse, on s'est empressé de venir continua Esposito.

-Merci les gars répondit-elle.

Elle était toujours dans les bras de Castle qui ne disait aucun mot.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Lanie voyant que l'écrivain ne parlait pas et qu'il ne desserrait pas l'étreinte autour de Kate.

-C'est lui Lanie dit-elle en désignant le corps jonchant au sol.

Lanie resta bouche bée devant l'acte et la preuve d'amour de Rick pour Kate. Il était prêt à enlever une vie pour sauver celle de sa femme.

Kate se défit de l'étreinte de Rick pour que les ambulanciers prennent le relais. Ne parlant pas, ils décidèrent de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Kate regarda ses collègues et décida de partir avec son homme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas on s'occupe de tout dit Gates pour être rassurante envers sa détective.

Beckett acquiesça un merci et prit la direction de l'ambulance avec Rick et les médecins.

(…)

Rick avait été pris en charge par les médecins afin de faire un point sur sa situation. Kate n'avait pu rentrer avec lui et elle attendait dans le couloir. Elle détestait ce lieu lui rappelant trop de mauvais souvenirs mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, elle était là pour soutenir Rick.

Soudain, le médecin revint avec son écrivain au bras signe qu'il allait bien pensa la détective.

-Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit Kate en prenant Rick à son bras.

-Physiquement, il va bien mais psychologiquement, il est un peu choqué. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas son silence sera de courte durée le rassura le docteur.

-Combien de temps ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider ?

-Mademoiselle, il se peut que dans la soirée il retrouve l'usage de la parole mais il va falloir lui parler et le rassurer. Etant sa femme, je pense que votre mari sentira vos émotions à travers vos dires.

-Merci docteur.

Le médecin repartit aux chevés des autres patients laissant le couple en plein milieu du couloir. Kate ramena Rick jusqu'à la voiture dans un silence quelque peu pesant. Elle était pensive depuis que le médecin les avait étiquetés « mari et femme », elle sentait une émotion étrange. C'était la première fois, que ces mots raisonnaient aussi bien pour elle. Enfin, elle se voyait devenir un jour la femme de Richard Castle.

Le chemin du retour fut très rapide, Beckett ayant pour la première fois usée de son gyrophare sans réelle raison.

Arrivés dans le loft, elle se dévêtit et fit de même avec Rick avant d'aller rejoindre le sofa. Blotti contre lui, elle décida de lui parler comme le docteur lui avait conseillé. C'est alors, droit dans les yeux qu'elle commença son monologue.

-Rick … je sais que tu ne peux dire mots … et d'ailleurs quand on y réfléchit c'est quand même un comble pour un écrivain sourit-elle avec humour. En effet, l'humour était un des piliers de leur couple et elle souhaitait par ce biais faire retrouver la parole à son écrivain.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave … ce soir, c'est moi qui vais te parler. _Elle se racla la gorge. _Je voulais te dire merci Rick. Merci, d'avoir été là, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Tu es toujours derrière moi … même quand tu n'es pas présent physiquement, je te sens auprès de moi. C'est surement ce que tu appellerais de l'amour mais moi j'appellerais plutôt ça de l'amour fusionnel. Dans chacun de mes gestes, tu es avec moi et tu me soutiens.

Elle était émue à ses propres paroles mais poursuivit sa discussion solitaire.

-C'est pourquoi Richard Alexander Rodgers, je t'aime dit-elle dans un sanglot qu'elle ne put ravaler.

Castle remua les lèvres comme pour parler et hurla de toute la puissance que ses cordes vocales pouvaient lui permettre.

-Je t'aime Kate … Je t'aime Kate répéta-t-il en hurlant.

Kate était heureuse de l'entendre à nouveau parler et surtout ces mots précis qu'elle aimait tant.

-Moi aussi Rick murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

-J'ai eu si peur qu'il te tue gémit-il.

-C'est fini maintenant tu as réussi à le mettre KO.

-Kate, je ne veux plus jamais te quitter.

-Moi non plus Rick mais je suis fatiguée alors si on pouvait se séparer pour aller à la douche puis au lit ça serait bien sourit-elle afin de décontracter Richard.

Il l'embrassa et ils rentrèrent tous les deux, main dans la main dans la chambre. Kate prit sa douche en premier et Rick fit de même après cette dernière. Les douches à deux n'étaient pas encore d'actualité. Kate savait qu'elle avait envie plus que tout au monde de faire l'amour à Rick, et ces derniers moments en sa présence n'avait fait que renforcer ce désir mais maintenant elle attendrait le lendemain pour connaitre les résultats. La dernière chose, qu'elle souhaitait était de transmettre une maladie à Rick.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kate était heureuse d'être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et s'endormit rapidement. Mais Rick n'était pas si serein qu'elle et ne s'endormit pas.

Il était encore choqué par son acte et surtout par l'angoisse de perdre Kate. De plus, quelque chose l'avait perturbé. Sachant, qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il se leva et prit place dans son bureau sans réveiller sa douce.

Il saisit des feuilles blanches et son stylo plume et se mit à écrire. Stylo à la bouche, il pensait chaque mot de son écrit pesait le sens de chacune des phrases. De nombreuses boulettes de papiers étaient sur le sol et dans la poubelle mais après 7 heures d'écrit, il s'arrêta. Il était 7 heures et il était tant pour lui d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

(5ème et dernier jour d'attente des tests de Kate)

Il se leva, prenant soin de plier le précieux document dans une enveloppe. Il sortit de son antre pour regagner la chambre. Il regarda quelques instants sa muse et prit conscience qu'il voulait la voir toujours aussi paisible et à ses côtés.

Il déposa le document, sous la montre du père de Kate et sous la bague de sa mère, posées sur la table de nuit. Par ce geste, c'est comme s'il communiquait avec eux. Il aimait Jim Beckett mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec lui. Il plaçait cet homme tellement haut dans son estime qu'il en était admiratif : avoir perdu sa femme et avoir remonté la pente qu'elle force de vivre songea Rick. Tandis que Johanna Beckett, il ne pourrait jamais la rencontrer. Il était déçu; il se demandait si elle était comme sa Kate aussi belle, intelligente et forte. Il la connaissait cependant un peu par les dires de Katherine mais il n'aurait jamais l'honneur de voir la personne responsable du chef d'œuvre nommé Katherine Beckett.

Enfilant un tee-shirt et un short, il s'activa dans la cuisine afin de préparer un merveilleux petit-déjeuner à sa muse. Il souhaitait qu'elle prenne des forces car la journée qui les attendait n'allait pas être de tout repos. Les résultats de Kate tombaient aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps, Kate se réveillait peu à peu les yeux encore fermaient, elle ressentait une sensation étrange. Elle se retourna dans le lit et étendit ses bras : les draps étaient froids et Rick n'était pas là. Elle se releva brusquement du lit et s'assit. Elle le chercha du regard mais ne le vit pas. Mais son nez le trouva, l'odeur du café venait lui chatouiller les narines. Elle se leva, mit le collier de sa mère et la montre de son père quand elle remarqua une lettre à son nom. Elle la saisit, hésita un peu avant de l'ouvrir mais sa curiosité eut raison d'elle. De toute façon, la lettre lui était destinée.

Beckett était bien loin de se doutait ce que pouvait contenir cette enveloppe mais débuta sa lecture.

_**Et oui, je vous entends depuis chez moi … Pourquoi a-t-elle coupé sa fic' ici ? Pour le suspens même si je pense que certains d'entre vous se doutent de quelque chose. Mais dois-je vous rappeler que je suis un peu sadique avec mes personnages … Alors un peu de souffrance, c'est bien pour souder les relations. Non ? En tout cas, je vous dis à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas un petit avis. Merci. **_

_**NB : C'était l'avant dernier chapitre. **_


End file.
